Motherfucker
by Yuri Masochist
Summary: [ENDING!] [YAOI! ACTION! EXOBTSBAP] [WELCOME TO OUR MADNESS SEQUEL] [RATED M TAPI DITARO DI T. M KARENA BANYAK DARAH DAN BAHASA KASAR] Sebuah pembalasan dendam anggota geng mereka antara Sehun dan Jungkook. FIND OUT!
1. Trailer

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah ranjang dari besi berkarat beralas kapuk jelek yang sudah tidak layak, tapi ia menghabiskan malam-malamnya disana. Sedangkan matanya menatap lurus ke depan, pada dinding kotor yang selama ini menjadi batas pengelihatannya. Disana ada banyak angka romawi yang digores menggunakan potongan semen dari dinding rusak. Menghitung hari bebasnya, dimana ia bisa membalaskan dendam untuk seseorang yang merusak segalanya.

.

"Tunggu saja sampai aku memenggal kepalamu dan meludahinya."

**When hatred is more valuable...**

"Coba, katakan apa yang kau inginkan Jungkook?"

"Aku ingin ke makam teman-temanku."

.

"Dan ini Yongguk-_hyung_, satu umur dengan Himchan-_hyung_. Dia kekasihku."

.

"Lama sekali. Kau baru keluar penjara, ya?"

"Kenapa bisa tahu?"

"Berita menyebar. Kau pikir kota kita ini sebesar apa, _eh_?"

**than the lives of,**

"Besok aku ada di bengkel. Temui aku disana jika kau berkeinginan untuk membalaskan dendammu pada Xi Sehun."

.

**Buagh! Buagh!**

"Agh!"

"Bahkan aku tidak menggunakan tanganku. Bangun, Jungkook!"

.

"Dia mengenaliku dengan sebutan 'Double J si Pembuat Onar', yaitu kau dan aku. Padahal seingatku kita tidak pernah membuat onar. Kita hanya membuat bentuk pertahanan diri dari mereka yang mencoba menindas."

.

"Youngjae-_hyung _akan mengobatimu. Tenang saja. Kau tidak akan mati karena ini."

**revenge can be a messy business.**

"Mati setelah bertindak lebih baik daripada mati tanpa melakukan apapun."

.

"Sehun bisa saja mencintaimu dalam artian lain."

**As you were warned, revenge is a satisfaction.**

"Aku sudah kuat sekarang! Aku bukan orang lemah!"

.

"Jungkook masuk rumah sakit."

.

"Teman macam apa kau, Brengsek?!"

.

"Hitungan ketiga ambil sesuatu untuk melawanku tanpa banyak berpikir."

"Satu, dua, tig—"

**BUAGH!**

**MOTHERFUCKER**

"Sehun. _Gege _merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu."

.

.

.

**COMING SOON**

**20140511**


	2. Chap 1: The Prisoners

**Chapter 1: ****THE PRISONERS**

**Motherfucker**

An Action Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Are you ready to kill?**"**

A **sequel **of **Welcome to Our Madness**

.

.

.

**APRIL 14**

Bau karat menguar di sekelilingnya. Memenuhi indra penciuman seorang namja bernama lengkap Xi Sehun, turunan China-Korea. Walau sebenarnya sudah kesehariannya seperti itu. Umurnya duapuluhlima tahun hari ini, artinya ia sudah menghabiskan duaribu empatratus sembilanbelas hari di balik jeruji besi. Dan itu artinya juga hanya perlu menunggu sebelas hari lagi sampai ia bisa menghirup udara segar dan melihat indahnya mentari.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah ranjang dari besi berkarat beralas kapuk jelek yang sudah tidak layak, tapi ia menghabiskan malam-malamnya disana. Sedangkan matanya menatap lurus ke depan, pada dinding kotor yang selama ini menjadi batas pengelihatannya. Disana ada banyak angka romawi yang digores menggunakan potongan semen dari dinding rusak. Menghitung hari bebasnya, dimana ia bisa membalaskan dendam untuk seseorang yang merusak segalanya.

Sudah lama sekali Sehun tidak mengenal waktu. Yang ia tahu hanya bel pertanda makan siang dan makan malam, olahraga dan hal rutin lainnya yang membuat Sehun muak.

Sampai akhirnya dua orang petugas datang dan membuka jeruji Sehun. Lamunan Sehun terganggu, tapi bukan masalah. Sehun rasa ini bukan saatnya keluar. Tapi melihat sang petugas menunggunya untuk berdiri, Sehun memilih untuk melangkah keluar. Dua orang petugas itu mengawal Sehun sebelum mengunci kembali jerujinya.

Tiga pasang kaki itu melangkah, melewati jeruji lainnya. Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melirik kemanapun, bahkan ke sebuah jeruji yang berjarak tiga darinya, dimana Jeon Jungkook memperhatikannya dari sana.

Lalu mereka berakhir pada sebuah ruangan setelah melalui beberapa blok. Ruang pertemuan. Sehun melangkah ke dalam ruangan dimana terdiri dari beberapa meja terpisah dengan dua atau tiga kursi paling banyak di sekelilingnya. Ada beberapa narapidana yang sedang dikunjungi oleh kerabatnya. Sehun sendiri mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan sebesar 10x12 meter—sekitar begitu. Lalu menemukan sosok seseorang yang sudah menunggunya disana.

Kedua petugas itu meninggalkan Sehun, membiarkannya mendekati pemuda itu dan duduk hadapannya.

"_Gege_..."

Xi Luhan—dia sudah tidak menyandang marga Wu—tersenyum namun terkesan dipaksakan. Sehun melihatnya tetapi tidak mau berkomentar. Ia hanya memperhatikan bagaimana kakaknya menarik napas sebelum berbicara.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Mata Sehun melihat pada leher kakaknya. Walaupun ini sudah sekitar enam tahun lebih yang lalu, bekas samar itu masih ada. Mungkin karena dalamnya luka itu—Sehun perlu sangat berterima kasih pada dokter yang berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa kakaknya dari kematian.

"Aku baik." Sehun berkata pelan. "_Gege _sendiri bagaimana?"

"_Gege_ baik-baik saja." Luhan terdiam sebentar. "Ini sebelas hari menuju kebebasanmu."

Bukan karena tidak mau melepas rindu, tapi Sehun benar-benar tidak menemukan obrolan yang tepat. Apalagi melihat raut wajah Luhan yang berbeda sejak terakhir kali Sehun bisa memeluknya.

Sehun melihat tangan Luhan berada di atas meja. Dengan berhati-hati dia menyentuhnya, tapi Luhan menariknya menjauh.

"_Gege_, kumohon—"

"Aku sangat kecewa padamu, Sehun."

Kalimat itu sudah sering Sehun dengar, tapi tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan ketika terulang kembali. Sehun tahu Luhan memaksa dirinya untuk tidak menangis, melihat dari mata rusanya yang kini bergetar. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa memaksa.

"_Gege_ tidak menyangka kau membohongi _Gege_ selama ini. Kau benar-benar membuat _Gege_ kecewa." Luhan terlalu sensitif, jadi Sehun tahu mengapa air matanya sudah mengalir sekarang. "_Gege_ tidak bisa mempertanggungjawabkan janji _Gege_ pada orang tua kita. _Gege_ hanya ingin kau tumbuh dewasa. Menamatkan sekolahmu lalu melanjutkan ke universitas. Bukan membuat onar dengan banyak orang dan berakhir dengan menghabiskan waktumu di balik jeruji besi!"

Itu kalimat terpanjang Luhan selama hubungan mereka sedikit merenggang.

"Apa yang kau dapat dari berlagak seperti penguasa?"

Sehun diam bukan karena tidak mengetahui jawabannya. Tetapi dia tahu posisinya. Dia salah. Dia yang membuat keponakannya meninggal.

"Pujian? Kau haus pujian?"

Reaksi diam dari Sehun membuat tubuh Luhan bergetar menahan amarahnya.

"Keangkuhanmu dan obsesimu terhadap seluruh pujian itu membuat banyak nyawa melayang! Apa kau tidak berpikir ke arah situ? Mereka juga punya kehidupan! Mereka punya keluarga! Mereka punya kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya! Tapi kau mengakhiri semuanya dengan kebodohanmu!"

Bentakan itu membuat beberapa orang disana tertarik dengan obrolan mereka, tetapi menyadari bahwa waktu terbatas jadi tidak ada yang mencoba peduli.

Luhan sendiri benci untuk menangis dihadapan Sehun, menyalahkan hal yang sudah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tetapi ia sangat menaruh harapan agar adiknya mengerti dan tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama ketika ia dapat kembali menghidup udara segar.

"Ini membuatku sakit, Sehun. Aku yakin orangtua kita juga sangat sakit di Surga sana. Mana ada orangtua yang menginginkan anaknya menjadi seorang pembunuh—"

"Itu bentuk pertahanan diri, _Gege_."

**Plak!**

Jawaban itu tidak membuat Luhan senang. Terbukti dari tamparan yang Sehun terima di pipi kirinya.

"Semuanya tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak memulai!"

Rasa panas di pipinya tidak sebanding dengan rasa panas di hatinya. Ia ingin kakaknya yang dahulu. Tempat dimana ia bermanja. Tidak seperti sekarang. Tetapi Sehun sendiri sadar bahwa semua itu karena salahnya.

"Kau sudah besar, Sehun-_ah_. Aku tidak berharap pikiranmu masih dangkal seperti sebelumnya."

Suara itu merendah. Luhan mengusap air mata di pipinya, walau Sehun sangat ingin melakukannya. Tetapi lagi-lagi ia hanya diam. Sekalinya ia menjawab, ia tahu itu adalah kesalahan.

"Kau harus berubah. Untukku. Untuk orang tua kita. Untuk _semua_ yang kini sudah tiada."

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan berdiri dari kursinya.

Tidak.

Luhan tidak boleh meninggalkannya sekarang. Ia rela dimarahi berapa jam lamanya, tetapi tidak sebentar ini pertemuannya dengan Luhan. Sehun begitu merindukannya.

Tetapi Sehun sangat tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Sehun," lalu sebuah pelukan melingkari kepalanya. Luhan menghampiri lalu memeluknya, membuat wajah Sehun berada dalam rengkuhan tangan Luhan dan dadanya. Sehun bergerak sedikit dalam duduknya. "Gege harap, kau benar-benar dewasa setelah kau keluar. Jangan mengecewakan orang-orang yang menaruh harapan padamu. Jangan membuat orangtua kita menangis."

Tubuh Sehun terasa kaku untuk bergerak. Sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun dalam pelukan itu.

Lalu Luhan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, adikku."

Sehun tahu kakaknya tetap mencintainya.

**~..o..~**

Semua perkataan itu berputar di benak Sehun. Menjadikan semua kegiatan tampak tidak menarik—walau sebagian besar begitu. Sama seperti jam makan sekarang sekarang. Makanan yang memang kurang enak itu rasanya tidak ingin untuk dimakannya. Adukan sendok plastik pada nasi itu membuat beberapa tercecer, mengurangi porsi makannya.

Jungkook duduk tidak jauh disana. Melahap makanannya seperti biasa walau matanya memperhatikan Sehun. Jungkook berjanji untuk tidak melewatkan sekalipun pergerakan dari musuhnya. Ia tidak mau mengulang kesalahan, maupun _kekalahan_.

Sehun tahu ia diperhatikan beberapa saat kemudian. Jadi ia berusaha bertingkah biasa sambil melahap makanannya.

Dan tanpa terpikirkan maupun terjadi sebelumnya, Sehun tidak mengira bahwa Jungkook akan membawa nampan makannya menuju meja dan duduk di hadapan Sehun.

Gumpalan nasi di mulutnya hampir membuatnya tersedak kalau ia tidak sampai mengendalikan diri.

"Mungkin hanya perlu menunggu beberapa hari lagi sampai aku membalaskan dendamku padamu."

Sehun mencoba untuk menikmati makannannya tanpa mempedulikan Jungkook yang menatapnya. "Apa itu akan menarik?"

"Tunggu saja sampai aku memenggal kepalamu dan meludahinya."

"Sepertinya pertunjukkan itu bagus."

Tanpa sadar sudut bibir Jungkook terangkat sedikit. "Akan lebih menarik jika kau memohon padaku."

"Untuk mati di tanganmu?" Sehun mendecih. "Aku akan membuatmu begitu."

Jungkook menarik dirinya sedikit lalu tertawa pelan. "Kau lemah tanpa teman-temanmu, Sehun."

"Jangan membalikkan fakta."

"Fakta itu ada padamu."

Sehun berhenti melahap makanannya lalu menatap Jungkook. "Tapi maaf saja, selepas dari penjara nanti adalah waktu terakhirmu melihat matahari."

Sehun mencintai kakaknya, dia harus menuruti segala ucapannya. Tetapi perasaan untuk membunuh Jungkook begitu kuat, sampai tangannya mengepal keras sekarang.

**~..o..~**

Saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul enam sore, mobil yang Luhan kendarai sampai di pekarangan rumahnya. Setelah mengunjungi adik tercintanya di penjara, Luhan menjemput anak angkatnya yang bermain di rumah teman sebayanya. Keduanya kini beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah lalu menuju dapur, karena perut mereka sudah merengek minta diisi.

Namanya Xiumin, nama pemberian Luhan sebenarnya. Luhan menemukannya saat ia berumur sekitar satu tahun, di sekitar perumahan baru yang ditinggalinya. Bayi berdarah Korea-China yang mengingatkannya pada anaknya yang meninggal. Jadi Luhan pikir nama Xiumin bisa mengenang Xiuhan.

Sekarang anak itu sudah berumur tujuh tahun, tepat tanggal duapuluh enam maret lalu. Tanggal yang sama juga saat Luhan menemukannya—jadi Luhan menentukannya sebagai tanggal lahir. Dan sudah selama itu mereka tinggal berdua.

Luhan sempat menceritakan bahwa Xiumin sebenarnya memiliki paman. Tentu saja Luhan tidak mengatakan bahwa Sehun tengah mendekam di penjara. Luhan hanya bilang Sehun sedang melanjutkan studi-nya di luar negri, tetapi beberapa hari lagi ia akan pulang.

Xiumin sangat antusias mendengarnya. Walau Xiumin hanya pernah melihatnya di foto yang Luhan tunjukkan, tapi Xiumin tampak tidak sabar. Mungkin karena ia merasa rumah sepi. Hanya ada dia dan terkadang _babysitter_. Luhan sendiri bekerja sebagai editor sebuah perusahaan majalah, beruntung juga karena warisan orangtuanya yang membantu menopang hidup mereka.

Luhan terkikik kecil memperhatikan Xiumin yang berlari menuju lemari pendingin lalu membukanya. Mata bulatnya terlihat membesar ketika melihat sebuah puding jeruk disana.

"Puding~!"

"Iya, tadi siang Mommy buat sebelum berangkat." ucap Luhan sambil menghampiri Xiumin dan meraih dua buah wortel dan sepuluh jamur shitake. "Makan puding untuk makanan penutup ya~."

"Yah, Mommy~," Xiumin merengek dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tangan kiri Luhan menutup kulkas lalu mengacak rambut hitam Xiumin. "Nanti sakit perut kalau tidak makan dulu. Ayo bantu Mommy buat bibimbap."

Xiumin melompat beberapa kali. "Asik~! Asik~!"

Luhan tersenyum simpul sembari membawa bahan-bahan menuju meja pantri dan menaruhnya di atas talenan. Xiumin menarik sebuah kursi kecil dan menaikinya, untuk memudahkannya mencuci tangan di tempat cuci piring.

"Kalau Sehun-_shushu_ sudah pulang, Xiumin ingin membuatkannya ifumie~!"

"Xiumin harus sering bantu Mommy kalau begitu."

Xiumin mengangguk cepat. "Sehun-_shushu_ hari ini ulang tahun kan, Mommy?"

Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Xiumin. "Iya, Sayang."

Dia sangat berharap kehidupan mereka akan berjalan seperti biasa, jika Sehun bisa menuruti segala ucapannya.

**~..o..~**

**HOHOHO HALLOOOO**

**PENDEK? SENGAJA :v**

Membuat kalian semua semakin penasaran itu menyenangkan whkwhkhkwhwk

Yups, ayo menjawab beberapa pertanyaan keseluruhan :D

**Q : Luhan masih hidup?**

A : Dengan sangat lantang saya jawab IYAAAA :D dia masih hidup. Ingat di chap WTOM terakhir? Keadaan Luhan hanya sampai ia batuk-batuk karena luka di lehernya, dan dia tidak diceritakan lagi sampai akhir. Selamat untuk beberapa dari kalian yang menyadarinyaaaaa :DDD

**Q : Sehun dipenjara? Jungkook enggak?**

A : Bisa dilihat di atas bahwa keduanya sama-sama dipenjara, tapi sebentar lagi bebas :3

**Q : Apa akan ada B.A.P?**

A : Mau disembunyiin juga percuma, toh udah terlihat dengan sangat jelas di trailer bahwa kita kedatangan pemain baru disini. Yaitu B.A.P :D say hi juga untuk Xiuminieeee

**Q : Apa Sehun dan Jungkook akan saling suka?**

A : Wow! Pertanyaan menarik! Hum, gimana jawabnya ya? Semuanya tampak jelas di next chapie baby :3

**Q : Bakal ada berapa chapter?**

A : Sejauh ini mungkin hanya berjalan 10 :)

**Q : Siapa lawan B.A.P?**

A : Whooaaa, itu pertanyaan yang terlalu cepat sayaaang, kita lihat nanti okay?

**Q : Genrenya berubah jadi yaoi?**

A : YAP! Betul sekali! Karena sejujurnya yaoi adalah hidup sayaaaa :v

**Well, makasih banyak untuk yang sabar menunggu**

**Bisa dipastikan chapter 2 akan datang kalau kalian tidak malu-malu untuk mereview :D**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA :3**

**Maaf repost, ada yang 'hapus' ff ini soalnya :(**


	3. Chap 2: The New Way

**Chapter 2: ****THE NEW WAY**

**Motherfucker**

An Action Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Are you ready to kill?**"**

A **sequel **of** Welcome to Our Madness**

.

.

.

**APRIL 25**

Sebelas hari kemudian. Inilah waktu yang Luhan tunggu selama ini. Selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Jadi ia meminta izin untuk pulang lebih dahulu, mengatakan bahwa ini haari penting karena ia perlu menjemput adiknya.

Jongdae, rekan kerjanya memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah membereskan beberapa barangnya.

"Hari ini dia keluar?"

Jongdae tahu tentang masalah di keluarga Luhan karena mereka sudah lama berteman, bahkan sejak Yifan masih hidup. Jongdae sendiri yang selalu menemani Luhan saat ia masih di rumah sakit untuk kepulihannya. Luhan tersenyum tipis dan meraih tasnya.

"Kapan-kapan aku boleh berkunjung, ya?"

"Datang saja." Luhan tersenyum. "Xiumin juga sepertinya merindukanmu."

"Baiklah, _Mommy_." canda Jongdae. "Kau ini aneh sekali. Tinggal di Korea. Bermarga China. Tapi menyuruh anakmu memanggilmu dengan panggilan dari barat."

Luhan terkikik kecil. "Aku masih punya darah Korea lho."

"Tapi barat?"

"Ada Yifan." Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Sudah, ya. Aku harus berangkat sekarang."

"Baiklah." Jongdae tersenyum dan melambai saat Luhan pergi menjauh. "Sampaikan salamku untuk Sehun~!"

Luhan masih mendengar seruan itu tapi tidak sempat membalas. Tentu saja ia tidak mungkin berteriak di kantor itu hanya untuk membalas ucapan Jongdae. Kakinya bergegas menuju lift yang membawanya menuju basement. Segera setelah mencapai mobilnya, Luhan segera melajukannya keluar menuju penjara dimana Sehun di tahan.

Sekitar satu jam, Luhan berhasil mencapai tempat tujuannya. Dengan memakirkan mobilnya di lapangan, Luhan menunggu sekitar puluhan menit sampai ia melihat dua orang polisi keluar dari pintu utama bagian belakang berjalan di antara Sehun yang kali ini sudah tidak mengenakan _jumpsuit_ penjara.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Tepat ketika Sehun berada sekitar dua langkah darinya sekarang.

Kedua polisi itu meninggalkannya. Sehun memilih untuk tersenyum tipis tetapi gerakan cepat Luhan yang memeluknya membuat senyuman itu melebar.

"Sehun," Luhan menggumamkan namanya. "Sehun. _Gege _merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu."

Sehun membalas pelukan itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Sampai matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang tengah dipeluk oleh kedua orangtuanya. Jeon Jungkook yang juga bebas saat itu juga.

Sehun tersadar ketika Luhan melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatapnya dengan linangan air mata. Sehun mengecup bibirnya singkat sebelum Luhan menyuruhnya untuk menaiki mobil.

"Katakan kau ingin makan apa, akan _Gege_ buatkan."

Sifat Luhan berbeda dari sebelas hari yang lalu. Sehun mengerti karena semarah apapun Luhan padanya, Luhan tetap mencintainya. Rasa itu terlalu besar untuk menyaingi rasa marahnya terhadap Sehun. Tetapi itu membuat Sehun semakin ingin membalas perbuatan Jungkook yang sudah melukai Luhan. Baik perasaan maupun fisiknya.

Beruntung karena Luhan tidak mengalami masalah kejiwaan setelah kejadian itu.

Luhan melajukan mobilnya dan berbicara tentang beberapa hal. Sedangkan perhatian Sehun sedikit teralihkan melihat mobil yang ia yakini terdapat Jungkook di dalamnya melewati mobil mereka.

"Kau harus tahu sesuatu."

"_Hm_?" Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Luhan di depan kemudi. "Sebenarnya sudah enam tahun ini aku mengadopsi seorang anak."

"A-anak?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil tetap fokus mengemudi. "_Gege_ sengaja merahasiakannya bertahun-tahun, setidaknya ini sebuah kejutan untukmu. Namanya Xiumin. _Gege_ menemukannya beberapa minggu setelah pindah rumah dan—_ah_ banyak sekali yang harus diceritakan."

Sehun cukup senang. Hanya saja cukup khawatir akan sesuatu.

Ia takut kejadian _dahulu _terulang.

"Kita harus menjemputnya di sekolah. _Gege_ mengatakan bahwa kau kuliah di luar negri, jangan sampai ia tahu bahwa kau dulunya tahanan penjara."

Sehun mengangguk saja. Lalu Luhan kembali bercerita sambil membawa laju kendaraannya menuju sebuah sekolah dasar. Mereka telat satu jam dari jam pulang. Luhan melihat Xiumin menunggu di pos satpam. Luhan menurunkan kaca mobil lalu memanggil Xiumin.

"_Mommy_~!"

Xiumin berseru sambil meninggalkan pos itu lalu masuk ke dalam mobil bagian belakang. Mata anak kecil itu berbinar saat Sehun melongokkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Sehun-_shushu_~!"

Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan itu. Setelah sebelumnya ia berharap akan mendengar panggilan itu dari Xiuhan, akhirnya Sehun mendapatkannya walau dari orang yang berbeda.

"_Hello_ Xiumin_ie_~."

Anak kecil itu tampak senang sampai Luhan menegurnya untuk mengenakan sabuk pengaman ketika mobil itu mulai melaju.

"Xiumin mau membuat ifumie untuk Sehun-_shushu_~! Selamat datang lagi ke Korea~!"

Luhan terkekeh mendengar ocehan Xiumin. Sehun sendiri ingin sekali mencubit dua pipi gembul yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Terima kasih, Xiumin." Sehun tersenyum.

**~..o..~**

Di hari kepulangan Jungkook, ia disambut oleh orangtuanya dengan sangat istimewa. Wajar saja karena Jungkook adalah anak mereka satu-satunya, dan mereka rela melakukan apapun untuk anak tercintanya.

Jungkook senang bisa merasakan kebebasan lagi. Tapi tetap saja masih ada satu ambisi yang belum bisa tersampaikan, dan itu membuat gejolak pada jiwanya.

Meninggalkan rasa senang ketika orangtuanya menghadiahi ia mobil, _smartphone_ dan sebuah kamera DSLR.

"Coba, katakan apa yang kau inginkan Jungkook?"

Jungkook tahu orangtuanya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin karena hidup mereka berubah dari terakhir ia tinggal bersama. Mereka pindah rumah, ke rumah yang lebih besar. Orangtuanya juga naik pangkat di perusahaannya, terbukti karena Jungkook bisa melihat bahwa kini mereka memiliki mobil masing-masing. Bahkan hadiah-hadiah ini.

"Aku ingin ke makam teman-temanku."

Setidaknya, Jungkook masih punya hati untuk menghargai pertemanan.

"Ah, itu..." Ibunya sedikit merendahkan suaranya. "jangan sedih karena mereka sudah tiada sekarang. Kau masih bisa punya banyak teman."

Jungkook tidak menjawab.

"Kau bisa melayat mereka besok atau lusa. Tapi setidaknya sekarang beristirahatlah dulu. Ibu dan Ayah juga sudah cuti bekerja untuk menghabiskan waktu denganmu, Sayang."

Mau bagaimana lagi, Jungkook menghormati orangtuanya. Jadi dia tidak menolak.

**~..o..~**

**MEI 2**

Hari demi hari berlalu. Semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Hidup Sehun dan Luhan berjalan seperti sebelumnya, di tambah dengan kehadiran Xiumin. Bahkan kini mereka tengah menonton sebuah film kartun di ruang tengah bersama.

Sehun melirik Luhan yang tengah menciumi surai rambut Xiumin sambil beberapa kali tertawa saat ada adegan lucu yang ditampilkan di televisi.

Tidak perlu menjadi sangat pintar untuk Sehun tahu bahwa di balik senyuman Luhan, dia masih menyimpan rasa kekecewaan yang besar karena perbuatannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Tapi Sehun tidak mau mengungkitnya.

Hanya mencoba tetap waspada andai kala sesuatu terjadi menimpa mereka.

"Aku senang karena kau masih hidup, _Gege_." Sehun berbisik dan mencium telinga kakaknya.

Luhan tersenyum tipis tanpa menjawab. Sedangkan Xiumin terfokus dengan tayangan di televisi.

"Jangan mengungkit masa lalu."

"Hanya kau yang aku punya, _Ge_." ucap Sehun masih berbisik. "Jangan pernah pergi."

"Jangan berbuat bodoh lagi atau aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai adikku lagi."

Sehun mengangguk lalu menyelipkan wajahnya di antara leher dan rahang Luhan. Luhan tidak melakukan hal yang termasuk penolakkan. Namun berusaha hati-hati agar Xiumin tidak melihat.

Beruntung karena Xiumin lebih tertarik pada televisi daripada bisikan-bisikan keduanya.

Sehun mengecup permukaan leher kakaknya. Berhenti lalu mengecup lagi. Tapi Luhan menarik wajahnya lalu menatap wajah Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau kau berbuat bodoh lagi."

Sehun tidak membalas ucapan itu dengan kalimat, tetapi dengan sebuah ciuman dari dirinya di bibir Luhan. Luhan mengutuk matanya karena terpejam, tetapi lebih mengutuk lagi karena membalas ciuman itu.

Padahal sebelumnya dari hubungan adik-kakak mereka, sebuah ciuman hanya berupa kecupan. Itu pun pertanda rindu, sayang atau pengganti ucapan selamat datang.

Ciuman itu semakin mendalam dan menghanyutkan keduanya. Xiumin tampak tidak mengetahuinya, membuat Sehun tidak peduli setelah itu.

Sehun yakin dengan ciuman ini hubungan adik-kakak mereka bisa membaik dan semakin _dalam_.

**~..o..~**

**MEI 3**

Jungkook menghentikan mobil barunya di depan sebuah area pemakaman. Dia terdiam selama beberapa menit, memandang pemandangan yang tampak tidak bagus dihadapannya. Lalu saat keluar, perasaan itu membuncah kembali. Perasaan ingin balas dendam.

Jungkook begitu menghargai arti pertemanan.

Dan ia akan membuat orang yang menghancurkan pertemanan itu membayar semuanya.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah melewati beberapa makam baru maupun makan lama. Ada enam tangkai bunga mawar merah di tangannya. Masing-masing untuk _mereka_. Ia tidak hapal dimana tepatnya mereka dimakamkan, namun setelah beberapa lama mencari, ia menemukannya. Posisi ke-enam makan itu tidak berjauhan.

Dengan perlahan, Jungkook meletakkan satu-per-satu mawar itu di atas makam. Lalu menarik napas sebelum mengucapkan sebuah janji di dalam hati.

Untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

Cukup lama Jungkook menghabiskan waktunya disana, ia kembali ke mobilnya dan melajukannya ke sebuah cafe yang bisa dikatakan tak terlalu jauh dari lokasi pemakaman. Ia memesan americano, lalu duduk di sebuah kursi kosong. Tanpa ia kira sebelumnya, ia bertemu dengan teman lamanya.

"Hoi, Jungkook!"

Namanya Choi Junhong. Perawakannya tinggi—Jungkook sendiri tidak menyangka Junhong tumbuh secepat itu, bahkan melampaui dirinya. Rambutnya di cat pirang pucat. Ia adalah satu-satunya teman baik semasa SMP dulu—dan _partner in crime_-nya.

"Kau ingat padaku?"

"Bodoh, mana mungkin aku lupa."

Junhong terkikik sambil duduk di hadapan Jungkook. Tangannya menggenggam segelas latte.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak melihatmu."

"Sangat lama, sekitar delapan atau sembilan tahun kita tidak bertemu."

Laki-laki itu berdecak pelan sambil menggeleng. "Lama sekali. Kau baru keluar penjara, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu sedikit aneh di telinga Jungkook. Tapi ia menganggguk. "Kenapa bisa tahu?"

"Berita menyebar. Kau pikir kota kita ini sebesar apa, _eh_?"

Jungkook menyesap americano-nya tanpa menjawab.

"Jadi, bagaimana kehidupanmu sekarang?"

"Berjalan seperti biasa. Namun ada beberapa perubahan."

"Karena semua temanmu sudah mati." Junhong tertawa kecil. "Kasihan sekali."

Jika saja Junhong bukan teman baiknya, Jungkook sudah menonjoknya karena berani berkata seperti itu. Dan juga melihat Junhong sekarang—_shit_, dia bukan tipe pelajar umum seperti dahulu, Junhong terlihat sedkit lebih nakal melihat dari cara berpakaiannya. Sedikit menuju urakan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku masih suka tomat ceri. Aku masih suka dance. Aku masih suka memainkan _skateboard_. Aku berhasil memiliki usaha sebuah bengkel yang aku kelola dengan teman-temanku._ Ah_, iya, aku punya kekasih yang sudah empat tahun menjalin hubungan denganku."

"Cukup mengartikan semuanya." Jungkook mengangguk beberapa kali sambil menyesap americano-nya lagi.

Junhong melipat kedua kakinya dan menatap Jungkook dengan seksama. "Aku masih belum tahu garis besar dari semuanya."

"Garis besar apa?"

"Semua. Pembunuhan geng-mu itu."

Ia tidak mampu berkata untuk beberapa saat. Jungkook tidak mengerti apa pertemuannya dengan Junhong berarti sesuatu atau tidak. Yang pasti, laki-laki ini mengoreh sesuatu tentang masa lalunya.

"Sudahlah, Junhong. Itu masa lalu."

"Apa kau tidak terpikir untuk membalas semua dari masa lalu itu?"

Junhong berhasil membuatnya bungkam kembali.

"Ingat lho, Xi Sehun itu berhasil membunuh teman-temanmu."

"Berhenti, Junhong." Jungkook menatapnya agak tajam. "Aku tahu kota ini tidak besar. Tapi mengapa kau tahu hampir semuanya? Dan kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Aku mencoba membantu, Jeon Jungkook." Junhong terkikik. "Mantan pacarmu yang hamil karena Sehun. Kim Minyoung alias Ellin. Kau masih ingat?"

**Deg!**

Perasaan bencinya terhadap Sehun kembali membuncah saat memori itu teringat.

"Dia memilih bunuh diri karena kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Aku setuju _sih _denganmu, toh itu bukan anakmu."

"Berhenti, Junhong. Ada apa denganmu?"

Junhong sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Biar kuberitahu. Ellin itu adik salah satu temanku. Apa kau _mengerti_?"

Air muka Jungkook berubah, tapi hal itu malah mengudang tawa bagi Junhong. Lalu teman lamanya itu mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari dalam saku celananya.

"Sebutkan nomormu."

Jungkook sedikit terkesiap—tersadar—sebelum menyebutkan nomor handphone-nya. "010-8766-1439."

Satu menit setelah itu smartphone Jungkook bergetar di saku celananya. Jungkook meraih lalu membuka pesan yang masuk ke dalam.

"Itu nomorku. Alamat pertama tempat tinggalku. Alamat kedua bengkel milikku."

Jungkook memperhatikan alamat yang terpampang di layar lalu menatap Junhong.

"Besok aku ada di bengkel. Temui aku disana jika kau berkeinginan untuk membalaskan dendammu pada Xi Sehun."

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Aku hanya mencoba membantumu."

Senyuman Junhong membuat Jungkook yakin.

**~..o..~**

Hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi Luhan. Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaannya di kantor, ia pulang dan berangan untuk segera mandi. Tetapi ia penasaran dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan adiknya di kamarnya—begitu perkiraan Luhan karena tidak menemukan Sehun di sudut rumah itu.

Luhan membuka pintunya perlahan dan melihat Sehun tengah melakukan _push_-_up_ di lantai. Kakinya membawa ia melangkah masuk, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"_Gege_," Sehun berdiri. "sudah pulang?"

Namja yang sangat disayanginya itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sehun menghampiri lalu duduk di sampingnya sebbelum mengecup bibirnya.

"Pasti lelah. Mau aku buatkan air hangat?"

"Nanti saja." kata Luhan.

Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak lalu menatap Luhan yang memperhatikannya. "Ada apa, _Gege_? Ada yang aneh di wajahku?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja _Gege_ merindukanmu. Sudah lama tidak melihatmu dari sedekat ini."

Senyuman tipis muncul di bibir Sehun, membuat Luhan semakin senang. Sehun merasa hubungan mereka semakin membaik setiap harinya. Berbeda seperti saat ia masih berada di penjara.

"Aku juga, bahkan selalu merindukan _Gege_."

Kali ini Luhan yang mengecup bibir Sehun, tidak seperti biasanya. Lalu keduanya tersenyum dan saling menatap. Membuat hening yang menghasilkan suasana yang cukup membuat canggung. Luhan tidak tahu, bahkan Sehun sendiri tidak tahu mengapa kedua bibir itu kembali menyatu namun tidak membentuk sebuah kecupan tetapi ciuman.

Tidak ada satupun yang menolak. Bahkan Luhan sendiri membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang itu, mengartikan segalanya bagi Sehun. Semuanya belum pernah mereka lakukan, jauh dari semua ini. Jauh dari segala bayangan ini.

Tapi sebuah fantasi yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terwujud kini terasa nyata—bahkan terjadi sangat nyata—ketika Luhan membiarkan Sehun melucuti pakaian milik mereka. Dan membuat kedua kulit manusia sedarah itu bergesekkan sebelum akhirnya melebur menjadi satu.

Sehun sadar tengah melakukan hubungan intim dengan kakak tercintanya.

**~..o..~**

**YOSH YOSH**

**Bagaimanaaaa? Makin penasaran? ehehehe**

**Cukup sedih juga karena ff ini sempat 'terhapus' dari ffn**

**Tapi berdoalah sekarang tidak akan terulang :D**

**Hoho**

**Maaf ya belum bisa balas komen, saya sedang berada di antah berantah (ini aja posting di warnet khukhu) telat juga postingnya harusnya kemarin  
**

**Tinggalkan review yaaaaa :D**

**Kalau ada pertanyaan yang kebelet untuk ditanya, silahkan di**

**FB: Yuri Mamasochist**

**Twitter : littlerape**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA**

**Semakin banyak review, saya semakin semangat chingudeul :D**


	4. Chap 3: The Training

**Chapter 3: ****THE TRAINING**

**Motherfucker**

An Action Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Are you ready to kill?**"**

A **sequel **of** Welcome to Our Madness**

.

.

.

**MEI 4**

Luhan melirik ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah meja makan dimana Sehun sedang membantu Xiumin mengerjakan pe-er. Hari ini hari minggu. Sehun berjanji akan mengajak Xiumin berjalan-jalan jika pekerjaan rumahnya sudah selesai. Luhan juga libur bekerja—sebuah hal langka dimana sebelumnya ia selalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaan.

Setelah membuat beberapa biskuit sebagai kudapan, Luhan duduk di samping kanan Xiumin—dimana Sehun duduk di samping kiri anak kecil itu—dan memperhatikannya. Tapi mata itu malah terjatuh pada mata Sehun, yang juga mencuri pandang untuk melihatnya.

"Jawaban nomor tujuh masih salah, coba Xiumin hitung lagi."

Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menghapus jawabannya. "Tapi Sehun-_shushu_, Xiumin ingin main~!" rengeknya.

"Setelah selesai, _okay_? Tinggal dua nomor lagi." Sehun tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Xiumin.

Senyuman terlihat tidak pupus dari wajah Luhan.

"Kau jadi terlihat seperti ayahnya sekarang."

Kalimat Luhan yang itu memiliki dua arti di telinga Sehun. Bahkan bagi Luhan sendiri.

.

.

**Motherfucker**

An Action Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Are you ready to kill?**"**

**A sequel of Welcome to Our Madness**

.

.

.

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dari layar _smartphone_-nya ketika memberhentikan mobilnya di hadapan sebuah alamat. Sebuah bengkel kecil. Ada beberapa orang disana, melihatnya—tepatnya ke arah mobilnya—karena mengira mobil itu perlu diperbaiki atau semacamnya. Sampai ia menemukan Junhong keluar dari dalam sana lalu menghampirinya.

"Hei! Datang juga!"

Junhong menyuruhnya untuk memakirkan mobil itu. Lalu keduanya masusk ke dalam bengkel dimana Jungkook bisa dengan jelas melihat beberapa orang disana.

"Biar kukenalkan kau pada teman-temanku." Junhong tersenyum. "Dia Youngjae-_hyung_, dua tahun diatas kita." Junhong menunjuk pada laki-laki yang duduk berdua sambil mengobrol. "Disampingnya Daehyun-_hyung_. Mereka seumuran."

Cukup canggung untuk menyapa mereka, karena selama ini Jungkook tidak melalui proses sosialisasi yang wajar. Di penjara ia tidak melakukannya.

Lalu seorang laki-laki yang pendek menghampiri Junhong. "Ini Jongup-_hyung_, kakak kelas kita saat SMP kalau kau masih ingat."

Jungkook menyalaminya sambil menggeleng dan bergumam bahwa dia tidak ingat. Tapi Jongup hanya tertawa.

Kemudian mata Junhong menerawang, memperhatikan sekitar sampai jatuh melihat seseorang yang sibuk dengan mesin kap mobil. "Nah, itu Himchan-hyung. Empat tahun di atas kita. Dia teknisi mesin disini." Jungkook mengangguk saja mendengarnya. "Dia juga kakaknya Ellin."

"_Ah_," lalu Jungkook terkesiap lalu mengulum bibir bawahnya.

Canggung rasanya bertemu dengan kakak mantan kekasih yang mati karena sebagian dari kesalahannya.

Lalu Junhong berlari kecil ketika melihat sosok seseorang yang muncul dari balik pintu dalam. Junhong mengecup bibir dari _namja_ berambut hitam yang menghampirinya sekarang.

"Dan ini Yongguk-_hyung_, satu umur dengan Himchan-_hyung_. Dia kekasihku."

Dalam hati, Jungkook melafalkan kalimat bahwa tidak terlalu penting dengan semua perkenalan ini, toh dia sudah tidak melaluinya selama bertahun-tahun. Tetapi mengingat bahwa Junhong akan membantu untuk membalaskan dendamnya, Jungkook menerima semua yang terjadi.

"Jadi bagaimana—"

"Sabar, Jungkook. Perlahan."

Jungkook mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku hanya penasaran dengan cara apa kalian membantuku."

"Ingin bekerja sendiri atau berkelompok?" kali ini, laki-laki yang Jungkook ketahui sebagai kekasih dari Junhong bertanya.

"Sendiri." Jawaban itu terdengar mantap dari dalam mulutnya. Jungkook yakin. Lagipula ia tidak ingin melibatkan siapapun untuk membalaskan dendamnya sendiri.

Yongguk mengangkat bahunya, lalu matanya melirik ke arah Himchan. Mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Jungkook tidak mengerti dan tidak berniat tahu. Sampai akhirnya terjawab sendiri ketika—

**Buagh!**

sebuah kunci palang mendarat di kepalanya.

Kepala Jungkook berdenyut sakit dan membuat tubuhnya oleng, bahkan hampir terjatuh. Jongup yang berada di sekitar sana berdecih merendahkan, sedangkan Himchan, si pelaku hanya memutar kedua bolamatanya.

"Itu mengecewakan sekali, Jungkook." kata Junhong. "Aku cukup malu karena membesarkan namamu di hadapan mereka kemarin."

Jungkook meremas kepalanya—titik dimana ia sangat kesakitan—dan menggeram rendah. Sedangkan Junhong memilih untuk menjauh dari Yongguk lalu menarik Jungkook ke area kosong yang tak jauh dari mobil yang tengah diperbaiki Himchan.

Daehyun berdiri dari kursinya dan menutup bengkel mereka.

Rasa sakit itu masih ada dan menyebar, tapi semuanya tidak peduli. Himchan memilih untuk mengakhiri pekerjaannya dan bersandar pada mobil, dimana Jongup melakukan hal yang sama. Daehyun masih berdiri di dekat _rolling door _dan Youngjae masih diam di kursinya. Sementara Yongguk lebih suka memperhatikan Junhong dan Jungkook di area itu.

"_Ukh_... Junhong..."

"Kau lemah sekali. Apa jeruji besi membuat mentalmu terganggu?"

Junhong mengejeknya. Jungkook mendengar tapi kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin mendengar cemoohan lagi, jadi ia mengangkat kepalanya dan bertatapan dengan Junhong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? _Ngh_..."

"Membantumu, Jungkook." Junhong menyeringai. "Mana bisa kau menang jika kau lemah seperti ini? Kau bahkan tidak akan tahu apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan sekarang. Mungkin saja ia tengah menyusun strategi untuk membunuhmu."

Terdengar decihan merendahkan lagi di ruangan tertutup itu.

"Aku menghargaimu, Teman. Maka aku akan membantumu."

Jungkook ingin bertanya, tetapi tidak sampai kalimatnya keluar karena suara rintihan ia mendominasi.

Saat Junhong menendangnya tepat di pipi kirinya.

**Buagh!**

Jungkook tersungkur di tengah rasa sakitnya. Junhong menggeleng tidak percaya melihat teman baiknya—dulu lebih kuat darinya—kini tampak lebih lemah. Perbandingannya bahkan terlihat jauh.

Junhong mendekat lalu menendang perut kemudian punggungnya secara cepat.

**Buagh! Buagh!**

"Agh!"

Mata itu berputar malas. Ternyata melihat Jungkook seperti ini lebih membosankan daripada mengantri untuk membeli berondong jagung di bioskop.

"Bahkan aku tidak menggunakan tanganku."

Junhong mengangkat kakinya lalu menendang perut Jungkook sebanyak tiga kali yang tengah meringkuk kesakitan.

"Bangun, Jungkook!"

Tangan Jungkook bergetar, menahan rasa sakit di perutnya lalu berniat bangkit. Tetapi Junhong menendangnya lagi namun mengenai dadanya.

**Buagh!**

"Bangun dan lawan ak—"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. Junhong melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Yongguk menatapnya. Yongguk menggeleng dan hal itu membuat Junhong mendesah kesal.

"Kau bahkan belum bertanya apakah ia _sanggup_ atau _tidak_." kata Yongguk datar. Lalu matanya teralih pada Jungkook. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook terbatuk beberapa kali sambil merintih. Lututnya membantu ia untuk bangkit secara perlahan—setidaknya ia berhasil bertumpu dengan lutut, tanpa berbaring seperti tadi.

"Niat Junhong sangat baik, ia ingin membantumu. Melatih pertahanan diri itu bukan hal yang mudah. Hidup di penjara memang berat, tetapi tidak akan berarti jika kau hanya merenung disana, memikirkan dendammu yang belum terbalas. Berbeda jika kau menghabiskan waktumu untuk berlatih. Sebenarnya enam tahun itu waktu yang cukup untukmu mempersiapkan segalanya. Sayangnya semuanya lenyap. Kemampuanmu lenyap seiringan dengan jiwamu yang terkurung dan terbakar nafsu pembalasan." ucap Yongguk datar.

Kalimat itu terdengar panas di telinganya. Mengalahkan panas dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang menggila.

Semua pasang mata disana memperhatikan Jungkook yang berusaha bangkit.

"Tawaran ini tidak datang dua kali. Kami semua berniat membantu." Yongguk berkata lagi. "Jadi, apakah kau sanggup?"

Pertanyaan itu memerlukan jawaban sekarang juga. Jungkook masih terlalu kaget dengan kejadian ini. Tapi sebuah kesempatan emas juga mendapatkan enam orang yang mengajukan diri untuk membantunya. Setidaknya Jungkook yakin bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang _kuat_.

Jadi Jungkook menjawab dengan anggukan lemah.

Ia hanya mengira itu sebuah pertanyaan. Tapi ternyata, timbal balik dari jawaban yang ia berikan segera didapatkannya.

**Buagh!**

Ini benar-benar diluar perkiraannya. Kali ini Yongguk yang menendangnya, tepat di tulang keringnya. Kemudian melanjutkan ke arah punggungnya. Jungkook merintih cukup keras, tapi tidak menghentikan Yongguk.

**Buagh! Buagh!**

Junhong memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana _jeans _selututnya. Memperhatikan kekasihnya _mengajari_ teman baiknya. Tidak ada rasa iba karena Junhong tahu kerasnya dunia.

**Buagh!**

Yongguk menendang wajahnya tepat di rahang lalu menginjaknya. Sudah banyak darah berceceran di lantai, bahkan di alas sepatu Yongguk. Ia belum berniat berhenti, tapi Jungkook terbatuk darah cukup banyak. Bahkan tidak melawan. Yongguk memilih untuk berhenti.

"Ini masih awal, Jungkook."

Yongguk berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari sana. Jongup dan Himchan tidak berniat berkomentar karena mereka merasa bosan. Sedangkan Youngjae berdiri dari duduknya lalu masuk ke pintu dalam. Dan Daehyun tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"_Uhuk_... _uhuk_..."

"Kau perlu _merasakan rasa sakit_ untuk _memberikan rasa sakit_." Junhong merendahkan tubuhnya lalu meraih salah satu lengan Jungkook dan membantunya berdiri. "Kau akan mengerti."

Lalu ia tidak berusara lagi. Hanya rintihan kesakitan Jungkook yang terdengar saat Junhong membantunya masuk melalui pintu dalam menuju sebuah ruangan yang tampak seperti ruang tengah.

"Youngjae-_hyung _akan mengobatimu. Tenang saja. Kau tidak akan mati karena ini."

**~..o..~**

Dari balik jendela, Luhan memperhatikan Sehun dan Xiumin yang tengah bermain di halaman belakang. Mereka tampak bahagia. Dan Luhan senang akan hal itu.

Ia berharap apa yang dilakukannya dapat merubah Sehun. Setidaknya ia tidak akan memikirkan Jungkook, atau sakit hatinya terhadap kematian teman-temannya. Kematian Yifan dan juga keponakannya.

Jujur saja sebenarnya Luhan ingin sekali menjauhkan Sehun, setidaknya berpindah kota yang ditinggali Jungkook. Tapi dikarenakan pembebasan bersyarat itu membuat mereka harus mendekam disini. Lagipula Luhan tidak sanggup jika harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Setidaknya mereka sudah pindah rumah sekarang.

Luhan tidak tahu apakah Sehun lupa atau tidak, tetapi Sehun sama sekali belum menanyakan tentang dimana teman-temannya dimakamkan. Apa ia tidak berniat untuk melayat? Atau semua yang Luhan korbankan membuahkan hasil?

Larut dalam lamunannya sendiri, Luhan tidak sadar bahwa Sehun sudah menggendong Xiumin masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku mau mandikan Xiumin ya." kata Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk. Lalu Sehun mendekat dan mengecup hidung Luhan sebelum pergi menjauh.

Luhan tahu ia _berhasil_.

**~..o..~**

"_Akh_!"

Sebuah decihan meremehkan keluar dari bibir tipis Junhong. Tangannya tetap melipat di dada sejak tadi, lalu duduk di sofa, memperhatikan Jungkook dan Youngjae di sofa hadapannya.

Junhong akui luka itu lumayan banyak, tetapi tidak seberapa karena Junhong sendiri pernah mengalami yang lebih parah. Walau hanya dengan latihan. Karena Yongguk mengajarkan semuanya.

"Hidungnya patah."

Junhong terkikik kecil saat Youngjae berhasil merapatkan tulang batang hidung Jungkook dan menjahitnya.

"Itu belum seberapa, Jungkook."

Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook selain rintihan. Youngjae sendiri mulai mengobati beberapa daerah yang lain, seperti lebam di wajahnya.

"Semuanya butuh proses. Dan proses itu menyakitkan."

Junhong tidak berharap di jawab, melihat Jungkook yang hanya terfokus pada rasa sakitnya.

"Dan kami disini sudah belajar akan hal itu. Kami berbaik hati untuk _berbagi_ denganmu."

"_Ukh_... Junhong..."

"_Hm_?"

Youngjae dengan baik hati mempercepat pekerjaannya sehingga ia bisa pergi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Junhong sendiri masih diam di posisinya sedangkan Jungkook menyentuh perlahan hidungnya.

"Apa harus seperti tadi?"

"Oh, itu pertanyaan yang sama denganku lima enam tahun yang lalu." Junhong terkikik.

Wajah Jungkook terangkat sedikit untuk menatap Junhong.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau tidak mendengar kabarku saat SMA. _Okay_, mungkin kau di sekolahmu adalah raja, tapi aku disekolahku hanya seorang pecundang. _Loser_. Mengapa bisa? Karena aku kehilanganmu." Junhong tersenyum tipis. "Ingat saat SMP? Kita selalu berdua menghadapi orang-orang yang mencari masalah dengan kita. Dan kau hebat! Aku lebih sering bersembunyi di balik punggungmu daripada menghadapi mereka—_well_, setidaknya aku juga berhasil memukuli beberapa orang."

Jungkook benar-benar tahu bahwa teman baiknya berubah.

"Tiga tahun aku menahan diriku di sekolah itu. Membiarkan mereka menyiksa, tanpa ada satupun bentuk perlawanan. Karena apa? Karena aku sadar bahwa aku bergantung padamu."

Jungkook memijat batang hidungnya.

"Keluar dari SMA, aku mencarimu. Tapi kabar yang aku dapatkan bahwa kau masuk penjara. Itu membuatku putus asa. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Jongup-hyung secara tidak sengaja." Junhong terdiam sebentar. "Dia mengenaliku dengan sebutan 'Double J si Pembuat Onar', yaitu kau dan aku. Padahal seingatku kita tidak pernah membuat onar. Kita hanya membuat bentuk pertahanan diri dari mereka yang mencoba menindas."

Ia tidak memotong cerita Junhong sama sekali. Yang Jungkook lakukan adalah semakin menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Disana Jongup-_hyung_ menertawakanku. Dia bilang aku menjadi lemah karena berpisah denganmu. Padahal kenyataannya aku memang lemah karena kaulah yang kuat diantara kita."

Semakin tertarik dengan kehidupan seorang Choi Junhong selama mereka tidak bertemu.

"Dan itulah awal dari segalanya. Jongup-_hyung_ memperkenalkan aku pada teman-temannya. Semua, tapi tidak termasuk Himchan-_hyung_, ia adalah anggota terakhir kami." Junhong menerawang. "Tempat ini dulunya hanya bangunan tua milik Yongguk-_hyung_, sebelum berubah empat tahun yang lalu menjadi sebuah bengkel."

Jungkook mulai melupakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Pertanyaan pertama yang aku dapat adalah 'apakah aku sanggup?' dan aku menjawab dengan anggukan. Lalu Yongguk-_hyung_ mulai menendangku, memukulku. Yang kau dapat belum seberapa, Jungkook. Hanya hidungmu yang patah. Sedangkan aku? Pergelangan kakiku patah dan kepalaku pendarahan karena Yongguk-_hyung_ menendangku hingga kepalaku tertusuk besi."

Mata itu membulat, seiring dengan berjalannya cerita dari Junhong.

"Beruntung ada Youngjae-_hyung_, dia memang medis diantara kelompok ini. Orangtuanya dokter, Youngjae-_hyung_ mendalami segala macam ilmu kedokteran. Dalam rasa sakit, aku memberikan pertanyaan yang sama seperti kau; '_apa harus seperti tadi_?' dan jawaban yang aku dapat hanya tawa merendahkan. '_Semuanya butuh proses. Dan proses itu menyakitkan_' adalah kalimat Yongguk-_hyung_ yang merasuk ke dalam jiwaku."

Jungkook masih tidak memilih untuk berkomentar.

"Setahun berlalu, aku merasa sudah lebih handal dari sebelumnya. Dan itu akan kubuktikan saat Himchan-_hyung_ bergabung—Daehyun-_hyung_ yang membawanya. Disana, untuk menguji Himchan-_hyung_ aku mengajukan diri. Tapi ternyata itu pilihan yang salah. Himchan-_hyung _memang bukan orang yang pandai dengan tangan kosong, tetapi dia pandai memanfaatkan barang apapun yang berada di sekitar. Hasilnya?" Junhong terkikik kecil. "Dia berhasil membuatku hampir kehilangan nyawa karena sebuah tusukan yang hampir mengenai pembuluh darah di leherku. Aku sudah pernah merenggang nyawa, Jungkook. Aku pernah hampir mati."

"T-tunggu!" Jungkook tercengang mendengar penuturan itu. "Yang kalian semua lakukan berbahaya sekali. B-bagaimana jika ada yang mati?"

"Mati setelah bertindak lebih baik daripada mati tanpa melakukan apapun."

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. "Aku masih tidak mengerti, apa tujuan kalian... semua?"

Junhong sama sekali tidak mengganti posisinya. Namun tatapan itu semakin menggila menatap Jungkook yang penasaran. "Kami hidup mencari kesenangan. Tetapi kami tidak melupakan untuk pembelajaran pertahanan diri. Lihat hasilnya! Bengkel ini kami hasilkan dari pencurian uang bank di kota lain."

Mata Jungkook membulat lebar. "J-Junhong..."

"Hidup ini begitu menyenangkan saat kau _menang_, Jungkook."

**~..o..~**

**MAAAAAF BELUM BISA BALAS REVIEW :(**

**Saya over sibuuuk, belum buka fb, waktu kamis pun ga post ff**

**Huwaaa sediiih**

**Mana saya UAS hari seniiiin**

**Doakan yaaaaaaa**

**Tolong reviewnya please :(**

**Saya butuh itu untuk kelanjutan ff nya teman temaaaaaaaannn**

**Btw, gimana hidupnya Jungkook sekarang? Mwehehehe**

**Dan yang mengharapkan cinta-cintaan JungkookxSehun, maaf waktu itu saya menipu di trailer ehehehe**

**Yang sebenarnya adalah HunHan incest XD**

**Hohoho so, review pweaseeee?**


	5. Chap 4: The Inside

**Chapter 4: ****THE INSIDE**

.

**MEI 7**

Sudah tiga hari Jungkook tidak pulang dan menginap di bengkel itu bersama yang lainnya. Bengkel itu besar, walau terlihat kecil dari luar. Padahal jika masuk ke dalamnya, setelah melewati ruang tengah kau akan mendapatkan banyak ruangan lain seperti gudang, lima buah kamar, dapur, lalu ruang menonton. Junhong sendiri mengaku sering tidur disini daripada di rumahnya sendiri.

Saat Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Junhong, Youngjae menepuknya dari belakang.

"Oh, dia punya _kegiatan_ lain dengan Yongguk-_hyung_. Dan aku yakin kau tidak _akan_ mengganggunya."

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti setelah mencerna ucapannya. Lalu ia memilih bergabung dengan Daehyun dan Jongup yang sedang bermain _playstation_.

"Masih sakit?" Youngjae bertanya setelah duduk di sofa bersama Jungkook.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan walau berbohong.

"Baguslah. Karena Junhong tidak akan _berhenti _saat kau sembuh."

Jungkook terkesiap. "Sungguh, aku masih belum paham dengan semuanya."

Youngjae melipat kakinya bersila di atas sofa. Matanya memperhatikan Daehyun dan Jongup yang duduk di karpet, sibuk bermain. Tetapi telinganya terfokus pada Jungkook. "Kami membentuk proses pertahanan diri. Selihat kami, sepertinya di penjara kau tidak melatih semua otot-ototmu, itu membuatmu kurang tanggap dalam menangkis setiap perlawanan untukmu."

"Kalian semua melewati ini? Semuanya?"

Perhatian Youngjae teralihkan pada Jungkook. "Tentu saja. Aku dan Yongguk-_hyung _sudah lama berteman. Sebuah geng berhasil menghabisiku pada satu malam. Disana Yongguk-_hyung_ membalaskan dendamnya. Ia melatih dirinya, sedangkan aku berada di rumah sakit. Sampai saat aku hampir pulih, Yongguk-_hyung _datang ke rumah sakit dan memberiku kabar bahwa dia berhasil membunuh geng yang berjumlah tujuh orang itu dan kemudian membakar mayatnya setelah itu membuangnya ke sungai."

"Apa nyawa orang lain tidak ada... artinya di mata kalian?" tanya Jungkook hari-hati.

Youngjae berdecih pelan. "Apa nyawa kita ada artinya di mata mereka?"

Benar. Skakmat. Bahkan dari berbicara saja, ia sudah sering kalah.

"Lalu setelah aku benar-benar sembuh, Yongguk-_hyung _mengajariku cara berkelahi. Kemudian datanglah Daehyun dan Jongup. Kami berempat terus berlatih sampai benar-benar handal, walau Daehyun lebih menonjol pada otaknya."

"Siapa yang bisa membuat Yongguk-hyung sehebat itu?"

"Yongnam, saudara kembarnya. Tapi ia mati terbunuh tujuh tahun yang lalu di penjara."

Hanya anggukan mengerti yang dapat Jungkook lakukan. Ternyata kehidupan mereka benar-benar menarik.

"Lalu, kalian menamakan diri kalian apa?"

Senyum mantap tersungging di bibir Youngjae. "Badman."

.

.

**Motherfucker**

An Action Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Are you ready to kill?**"**

A **sequel** of** Welcome to Our Madness**

.

.

.

**MEI 10**

Ini benar-benar diluar perkiraan Sehun. Sudah sekitar satu minggu mereka menjalani hubungan adik-kakak yang berbeda. Hubungan yang tercipta karena sesuatu yang tidak disadari, tapi terikat walau tidak terucap.

Sehun menikmati semuanya. Walau ia masih melihat Luhan sebagai kakak tercintanya, tetapi menyetubuhinya seperti ini membuatnya kecanduan.

Sehun suka bagaimana cara kakaknya menyebutkan namanya diantara napas yang tidak teratur dan wajah yang memerah. Sehun suka ketika kakaknya memeluk punggungnya dan menancapkan kukunya disana. Sehun suka saat kakaknya memintanya untuk berbuat semakin _dalam_. Sehun sangat suka menumpahkan seluruh hasratnya di dalam tubuh kakaknya. Sehun sangat menyukainya.

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa hubungan seks sedarah bisa terjadi karena frustasi seksual. Ada juga yang mengatakan karena ketertarikan masing-masing. Tetapi Sehun merasa bahwa inilah perwujudan cintanya untuk Luhan. Cinta, tetap mengacu pada hubungan saudara bagi Sehun. Karena tidak ada lagi yang ia cintai selain kakak kandungnya.

**~..o..~**

**MEI 11**

**Buagh!**

Junhong menyeringai saat berhasil menambah lebam di tubuh Jungkook. Dan lagi-lagi Jungkook tidak melawan pada saat pelatihannya. Youngjae menyarankan untuk tidak berbuat terlalu keras, tetapi Junhong senang melihat rasa sakit dan rintihan itu.

"Demi Tuhan, Jungkook, aku sama sekali belum menggunakan tangan untuk menghajarmu. Tapi kau selemah ini?"

**Buagh!**

Junhong menendangnya lagi namun tepat di kepala Jungkook. Jungkook merintih dana merasakan kepalanya terasa semakin berat. Lalu Junhong menendangnya lagi, kemudian menumpukan alas sepatunya di wajah Jungkook yang terbaring di lantai.

"Pelajaran dengan tangan kosong lebih berat daripada menggunakan barang. Jika kau hanya bisa memukul atau menendang tanpa tahu titik kelemahan, hal yang kau lakukan percuma. Kau akan mendapatkan kekalahan mutlak seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu! Saat semua teman-temanmu mati dihadapanmu!"

Kalimat itu membakar amarah Jungkook. Dia menggeram dan menendang kaki Junhong di wajahnya, tetapi meleset. Tepat ketika Junhong menendang kaki Jungkook menjauh.

Suara tulang itu terdengar menyakitkan, ditambah dengan rasanya yang sangat ngilu. Lagi-lagi Jungkook belum bisa membalas perbuatan Junhong.

"Ayo bangun! Jungkook yang kukenal bukan orang lemah!" tawa Junhong.

Tidak ada orang lain di ruangan itu selain mereka berdua, dan Youngjae yang mengawasi. Takut jika Junhong berbuat lebih, sampai mencelakakan nyawa Jungkook.

"Ayo bangun!"

**Buagh!**

"Junhong!" Youngjae berseru. "Kurasa itu cukup."

Junhong menoleh ke belakang saat kakinya berada di kepala Jungkook untuk menahannya agar tidak bergerak. Jungkook terbatuk berkali-kali, dan lumayan banyak darah yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Junhong mendesah kecewa lalu menjauhkan kakinya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Jungkook berdiri.

"Bawa ke ruang tengah, biar aku obati."

"Tidak perlu." kata Junhong menegaskan. "Biar dia merasakan dulu sakit itu."

Jungkook menekan dadanya dengan satu tangan, berusaha menstabilkan napasnya sendiri. Dia tidak berniat untuk melakukan apapun, tetapi menyerang Junhong dengan diam-diam. Jungkook menguatkan kakinya untuk berdiri dan menopang berat tubuhnya, lalu melirik sedikit ke arah Junhong yang masih menatap Youngjae. Youngjae sendiri melihat pergerakan Jungkook.

Lalu Jungkook melayangkan sebuah pukulan untuk mengenai tengkuk Junhong—

**Buagh!**

tapi Junhong lebih dahulu menahannya dan kemudian memutarnya ke belakang lalu membanting tubuh Jungkook ke lantai.

Youngjae mendecih.

Jungkook mengerang kesakitan saat Junhong berbalik dan menatapnya. "Sialan! Kau membuatku menggunakan tangan."

Hanya geraman yang Jungkook keluarkan dan rasa malu karena merasa lemah. Jungkook merintih, dan berusaha bangkit. Tetapi Junhong menendang punggungnya kemudian berbalik meninggalkannya, masuk melalui pintu dalam. Youngjae masih diam disana, memperhatikan pergerakan Jungkook yang melemah.

"Aku... _khh_... tidak akan menyerah."

Youngjae pernah melihat Junhong, Daehyun, dan Jongup dalam posisi seperti ini. Ia yakin, Jungkook akan terlahir lagi sebagai orang yang baru.

Jauh dari tempat mereka berada, pada waktu yang sama Luhan berusaha untuk meredam suaranya agar Xiumin tidak penasaran dan pergi ke dapur. Karena Sehun tengah menyetubuhinya di meja makan, cukup kasar daripada biasanya.

Luhan mengutuk dirinya karena menikmati hal itu.

Melihat wajah adik tercintanya penuh nafsu. Penuh gejolak. Menyetubuhinya dengan menggebu. Bahkan terhitung setiap hari sejak awal _kesalahan_. _Ah_, bukan. Ini juga bagian dari rencana yang Luhan lakukan.

Luhan berhasil.

Luhan berhasil membuat adiknya terfokus untuk menyetubuhinya setiap waktu, hingga melupakan pembalasan dendamnya terhadap Jungkook.

Setidaknya kesalahan dahulu tidak akan terulang.

**~..o..~**

**MEI 12**

Keesokan harinya, saat Luhan memilih untuk menceritakan hal ini pada Jongdae, tidak disangka _namja_ seumurannya itu mengalami reaksi kaget bukan main. Lalu mengutuk Luhan dengan banyak sumpah serapah, kemudian panik seperti orang gila.

Luhan berusaha bersikap wajar saja karena posisi keduanya sedang berada di kantin kantor. Bahkan ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Jongdae tidak bertingkah berlebihan.

"Kau—_shit_, kau benar-benar gila!"

Burger di depan Luhan lebih menarik. "Setidaknya itu membuatnya _berhenti_."

"Tapi kau—ya, Tuhan!" Jongdae mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Mengapa ide gila itu bisa ada di otakmu?!"

Luhan berhenti dengan kegiatan makannya. Ia menarik napas dalam, lalu menatap Jongdae tanpa mau menampilkan ekspresinya yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku hanya—"

"Jujur padaku! Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Luhan melirik ke sampingya setelah mendesah pelan. "Jijik."

Sedikit rasa lega menyeruak di hati Jongdae mendengar jawaban itu.

"Sekaligus benar."

Jongdae menatap Luhan dengan sangat tajam. "Apanya yang benar?!"

"Aku membuat adikku melupakan segala dendamnya!" Luhan tidak sadar bahwa ia membentak Jongdae. "Dan setidaknya itu membuatku sedikit tenang."

Jongdae bungkam untuk beberapa saat dimana Luhan mengusap wajahnya, menahan airmatanya sendiri. Jongdae tahu Luhan itu mudah menangis.

"Aku sendiri merasa muak, bodoh, tolol dan segala macam. Aku merasa berdosa. Tapi ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Hanya ini, Jongdae..." dan _namja _rusa itu mulai menangis. Sudah tidak mempedulikan dimana posisi mereka sekarang. "Aku sangat tidak ingin, tapi aku tidak punya cara lain. Otakku buntu. Jungkook bisa ada dimana saja dan merencanakan apapun. Aku beruaha sebisaku membuat Sehun melupakan hal itu. Dia tidak butuh wanita, mainan, hiburan, atau pelampiasan. Sehun hanya _butuh_ aku. Dan aku mengorbankan segalanya."

Sebisa mungkin Jongdae melembutkan suaranya. "Tapi kau mencintainya?"

"Demi Tuhan, Jongdae. Aku mencintainya sebagai adik. Tidak ada rasa lain. Aku tetap menanamkan kalimat ini di dalam otakku, bahwa yang aku lakukan adalah pengorbanan untuk adikku."

"Sehun bisa saja mencintaimu dalam artian lain."

Luhan menyedot ingusnya dan ternyata menangis lebih tersedu. "Aku tahu aku membuat orangtua kami kecewa di Surga sana. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya. Aku tidak mau kejadian dahulu terulang, Jongdae. Aku tidak mau melihat ada yang mati lagi."

Jongdae ingin merengkuh tubuhnya sekarang juga.

"Bagaimana jika Jungkook melakukan sesuatu?"

"Aku belum memikirkan ke arah sana. Yang pasti aku berusaha memblokir pemikiran adikku tentang balas dendam. Aku menyibukkan dia dengan mengurus Xiumin, lalu memberikan tubuhku untuk membuat ia semakin lupa."

Rasa sakit itu menyeruak ke seluruh rongga dadanya. Tapi Jongdae tidak memilih untuk mengulas hal itu, Luhan tidak pernah tahu tentang hatinya.

"Yang kau lakukan salah, Lu."

"Keinginanku adalah membawanya pergi jauh dari kota ini! Tapi dia masih dalam pembebasan bersyarat!" Luhan meninggikan suaranya lagi. "Ini jalan terakhir yang bisa aku lakukan! Membuatnya _berhenti _memikirkan Jungkook. Walau aku sendiri belum tahu jika saja suatu hari nanti Jungkook kembali menyerang."

"Lu..."

"Jongdae," Luhan terisak. "aku sakit. Aku menjerumuskan adikku sendiri pada sebuah dosa besar. Aku merasa hina. Tapi kembali lagi pada bayang-bayang bahwa aku perlu menyelamatkan adikku. Aku perlu membuatnya _berhenti_. Aku harus menempuh jalan _kotor_ ini."

Jongdae sudah tidak tahan. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan lalu memeluknya erat. Sangat erat hingga Luhan tidak tahu bahwa Jongdae juga meneteskan airmata.

_Aku mencintaimu, Lu._

**~..o..~**

Junhong sangat suka menyibukkan dirinya dengan bermain _skateboard_, salah satu hobinya juga selain melatih kemampuan dirinya. Junhong juga merasa lebih handal daripada tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ada waktu sekitar satu tahun dimana ia tidak bisa bermain dengan _skateboard_ tercintanya, dikarenakan cedera yang dialami pergelangan kakinya.

Lalu ketika sebuah mobil masuk ke dalam area bengkel, Junhong menginjak _tail_ dan membuat _skateboard_nya terlempar, dan dengan sigap menangkapnya. Dari dalam mobil, Himchan mematikan mesin, kemudian Daehyun keluar dari pintu lain samping kemudi. Setelah itu menghampiri Junhong.

"Ini," Daehyun memberikan selembar foto pada Junhong. "Xiumin. Anak angkat dari Xi Luhan, kakak kandung Xi Sehun."

Junhong memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama. Potret seorang anak kecil yang menggenggam erat tali ranselnya di gerbang sekolah.

"Dia bersekolah di Cheonsa Elementary School."

"Lumayan jauh." Junhong bergumam. "Ada lagi?"

"Sehun sering menjemputnya." kata Daehyun. Lalu melipat kedua tangannya dan menaruh di belakang kepala. "Kita bisa lakukan besok."

"Jam berapa mereka keluar?"

"Duabelas lebih limabelas."

"Baiklah." ucap Junhong.

Lalu dari balik pintu dalam, Jungkook yang masih berhias lebam masuk dan melihat ketiganya. Junhong menggenggam foto itu kemudian menyelipkannya ke dalam saku celana. Kemudian ia kembali memainkan _skateboard_nya.

**~..o..~**

Saat tangan Jongdae menahannya, Luhan terpaksa membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat _namja _yang menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar. Jongdae menggeleng pelan namun Luhan hanya mendesah dan melepaskan tangannya. Pening terasa di kepalanya, jadi Luhan mengurutnya perlahan.

"Aku sudah katakan ini berapa kali padamu, Jongdae. Aku tidak punya pilihan."

"Untuk malam ini." Jongdae memohon. "Tidurlah di rumahku."

"Aku perlu mengurus Xiumin."

"Tapi aku butuh bicara denganmu." Jongdae tahu rasa sakit ini selalu ada ketika bayangan dari percakapannya dengan Luhan siang tadi berputar di benaknya. "Aku mohon. Hanya malam ini."

"Xiumin dan Sehun membutuh—"

"Aku rela bersujud asalkan kau ikut denganku."

Luhan mendorong keras dada Jongdae sehingga pemiliknya mundur beberapa langkah. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Demi Tuhan jangan mengekangku!"

Beberapa staf yang berada di ruangan itu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Tetapi mereka pura-pura tidak peduli untuk mengetahuinya.

"Aku tidak mengekangmu, Lu. Aku hanya ingin..." Jongdae menarik napasnya berat. "Aku hanya ingin kau tidur di rumahku untuk hari ini saja."

"Aku tidak mau."

Jongdae mendekat kembali dan berusaha menggapai tangan Luhan, tetapi Luhan menariknya menjauh. "Aku tidak mau kau melakukan hal _itu_."

"Salah karena aku menceritakan ini padamu, Jongdae." Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan menyesal dan marah. "Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya. Seharusnya aku—"

"Aku seperti ini karena aku peduli padamu, Luhan! Kau harus berhenti melakukan _kesalahan_ ini!"

Jongdae sadar membentak Luhan juga bisa berakibat buruk padanya. Luhan terlalu sensitif, dan ia harus sabar berulang kali berhadapan dengannya. Tapi Jongdae sangat tidak bisa membayangkan jika Luhan kembali _melakukannya _bersama Sehun.

"Cukup, Jongdae! Aku benar-benar muak! Aku _butuh _melakukan hal ini! Kau tidak tahu rasa sakit apa yang aku derita selama bertahun-tahun!"

"Dan apa kau pikir inilah semua jawaban dari rasa sakitmu?" Jongdae menggeleng. "Tidak, Luhan. Kau semakin memperburuk keadaan. Kau _mempengaruhi _pemikiran Sehun."

Luhan meraih tas-nya dengan mata yang bergetar. Ia tidak berniat untuk membalas, dan berharap untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi Jongdae selalu berhasil menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengekangku!"

"Kau akan—"

**Plak!**

Entah karena terlalu muak atau tidak sanggup, Luhan menghentikan kalimat Jongdae dengan cara menamparnya. Lalu dia tidak ingin membalasnya dengan argumen lagi, Luhan memilih berjalan cukup cepat menuju lift dan mengarahkannya pada _basement_.

Sedangkan Jongdae masih terdiam di tempatnya. Meratapi rasa panas yang sangat menyiksa di dada, bukan pada pipinya.

"—menyesal."

**~..o..~**

**HAAAI**

**Cukup sedih karena hanya sedikit yang menampakan diri di FF ini, padahal FF ini salah satu kebanggaan saya :(**

**Just wanna ask, why? Why? I really need your review**

**Bukan pujian yang aku ingin, hanya review kalian setelah baca chapter ini. What's your feeling? Just it...**

**Okay, mari kita balas review :D**

**irna . lee .96 : **Jungkook kan ga mikirin kasian apa engga apa Luhan hoho XD neeee ya ampun makasih yaaaa, UAS ku sampai minggu depan hoho

**SeoulG : **hollaaaaa, wkwk itu mah ntaran aja kapan kapan dibuat ff JungkookxSehun XD. Iya nanti aku mampiiiiir, aku mau pergi dulu, minggu selalu syibuk u.u

**Guest : **yuuup, walau itu Cuma pengalih perhatian doang :' seenggaknya ad HunHan ehehe

**lulu hanni : **kita lihat saja nanti :' masih jauh sekali pemikiran itu hoho

**Seokkie : **kenapa incest? Salahin Luhan *watados* *tunjukLuhan*. Sehun jadinya sama akuuu :3 *ditendangKai* wkwk. Haha lopyu juga cintaaaa :3. Wahahaha salahkan Sehun aja sekarang! Nah itu dia, kasian pan Sehun ga dibantu siapa-siapa, tapi author lagi ga punya uang buat nyewa boyband lain buat main di ff ini /? *nahlho* jadi Sehun sendiri aja yaaaa. Ciyeee overdose haha iya ini setiap minggu publishnya :D asiiik makasih yaaaa X3

**xelo : **santaaaaaaii, Sehun ditemenin aku kooo :p

**candra : **kalau damai, ff nya udahan dong '-'? Haha gapapa kooo baru review jugaaa. IYA SIAP *hormat* UASnya sampai minggu depan kooo. Tapi sayangnya Sehun sendirian sekarang :p ga punya temen wkwkwk

**Woo Daejin : **haiiii. Iya ada BangLo :3 hihi okay next

**deercho : **hoho kita liat saja nanti happy end atau tidaaaaks wkwk

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang : **kemana aja cintaahhh? Wkwkw ntar kapan-kapan dah dibuatin JungkookxSehun XD. Ciyee yang dukung Jungkook, itu kasian Sehun gaada yang dukung. Mana ga punya temen lagi wahahaha. Thaaanks. Iya keamrin buru-buru, ini juga buru-buru sekarang huhu minggu selalu syibuuuuk

**myhunhanbaby : **waaah akhirnya ada juga yang dukung Sehun sejauh ini mwehehehe. Sarannya dipikir lagi yaaaaa, kan biar seru Sehun sendiri aja wks XD

**ChanByun : **boleh cintaaaaa :3 wkwkwk iya, incest yang terselubung rencana itu wkwk. Ciyee udah ngerasain dari ff WtOM. Iya jangan dibayangin, aneh juga emang kalau JungkookxSehun, tapi banyak yang pengen wkwk '-' . Sehun sama saya ntar XD okay liat nanti ya saaaaaay

**fitripitroy : **iya makasih banyaaaaak X3 ini di balas di ffn hooho. Harusnya ucapan itu lebih ditujukan pada reviewers yang bersembunyi. Aku kan udah meluangkan waktu untuk buat ff plus balas review :' iya semoga ga ada kejadian kaya gitu lagi. Makasih yaaaaaa *pelukpeluk*


	6. Chap 5: The Progress

**Chapter 5: ****THE PROGRESS**

.

**MEI 14**

Hari ini walau berbeda satu hari dari yang direncanakan, Junhong sudah bersiap untuk melakukan _pekerjaan_nya bersama Himchan, tanpa memberi tahu idenya pada yang lain; Yongguk, Jongup, Youngjae bahkan Jungkook. Gegabah memang. Apalagi jika gagal, Yongguk bisa saja mencincangnya. Yongguk sama sekali bukan tipe orang yang _tidak mungkin_ menyiksa kekasihnya.

Tapi Junhong cukup percaya diri dan sudah bersiap di balik pohon, memantapkan karakter yang akan dilakoninya. Himchan berada cukup jauh darinya, tetap berada di dalam mobil dan menunggu aba-aba dari Junhong—sang dalang dari ide itu.

Mereka sudah bersiap sejak limabelas menit yang lalu, dan kini saat anak-anak kecil berseragam berhamburan keluar dari gerbang, Junhong semakin bersiap. Rata-rata orang yang menjemput mereka—bisa supir, orangtua, atau kakak—langsung melajukan kendaraannya setelah siap.

Junhong menajamkan matanya dan mencari sesosok anak yang berwajah sama dari potret yang sudah ia coba hapalkan. Cukup kesulitan selama beberapa saat, tetapi ia menemukannya kemudian. Kulitnya yang putih dan pipinya yang gembul sangat menonjol dari sekian banyak anak disana. Junhong juga bisa melihat Sehun datang dari jarak yang cukup jauh dari gerbang, karena memilih untuk turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Xiumin dengan berjalan kaki.

Xiumin bisa melihat Sehun mendekat, dan pada detik itu Junhong memberikan aba-aba pada Himchan.

Tahu gilirannya sudah tiba, Himchan mengenakan kacamata hitamnya, lalu menarik gas dan melajukan mobilnya. Perlahan berjalan lurus seperti biasa, namun saat mendekati jarak Xiumin, ia membelokkannya berusaha untuk menabrak.

Sehun di titik itu membulatkan matanya dan berteriak.

"Xiumin!"

Junhong tahu saatnya sudah tiba. Karena persiapannya yang matang, Junhong segera menginjak papan _skate_-nya dan meluncur ke arah Xiumin lalu menggendong anak itu sehingga Himchan tidak berhasil menabraknya.

Walau Junhong tahu betisnya tersayat oleh plat nomor mobil itu.

Tapi itu hanya _bagian dari rencana_.

Himchan melajukan mobilnya kencang dan pergi.

Beberapa orang disana terlihat panik, apalagi Sehun. Jantungnya terasa hampir berhenti berdetak ketika ia mengira bahwa ia tidak sempat menyelamatkan keponakannya.

"_Gwenchana_?"

Junhong masih memeluk tubuh Xiumin yang menegang dan bergetar ketakutan. Bahkan Xiumin sendiri memeluk Junhong dengan erat. Sehun masih panik, tapi berusaha berterima kasih di sela-selanya.

"Aku tidak apa." Junhong tersenyum. "_Ah_, apa dia adikmu?"

Sehun mengangguk lalu menggeleng saking paniknya. Kemudian ia meraih Xiumin dari pangkuan Junhong dan menggeleng lagi. "Dia keponakanku."

"_Um_," Junhong mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "lain kali hati-hati."

Tangan Sehun menepuki punggung Xiumin yang menangis secara lembut. Berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Sehun hanya mengangguk membenarkan, lalu berusaha untuk membuat Xiumin aman.

"_Ssh_, tidak apa-apa Xiumin_ie_."

Junhong menggenggam _skateboard_nya dan kemudian pamit untuk pergi. Tapi Sehun menahannya.

"Kakimu terluka. Biar aku obati."

Junhong menggeleng ramah.

"Tidak apa. Ikut saja." kata Sehun lagi. Lalu menunjuk ke arah mobilnya. "Mobilku ada disana."

Junhong tahu ia berhasil melewati sesi pertama.

.

.

**Motherfucker**

An Action Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Are you ready to kill?**"**

A **sequel** of** Welcome to Our Madness**

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama mengemudi, akhirnya Sehun berhasil mencapai rumahnya. Sehun tidak memikirkan hal lain selain Xiumin yang tampak masih _shock_, dan orang yang menolongnya.

Sehun menggendong Xiumin keluar setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya, lalu mengajak Junhong untuk masuk ke dalam. Disana ia meminta Junhong untuk menunggu di ruang tengah, sedangkan Sehun sendiri membawa Xiumin ke kamarnya dan kembali setelah sekitar limabelas menit menghilang.

"Maaf, aku harus membuatnya tidur tadi." kata Sehun saat menghampiri Junhong disana sambil membawa kotak P3K.

"Tidak apa."

Sehun duduk di samping Junhong yang duduk di sofa panjang. Ia membuka kotak P3K-nya dan kemudian meraih sebuah kapas, dua plester dan obat merah.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Junhong menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

Sehun menarik napasnya dan meminta Junhong untuk melurukan kakinya di atas paha Sehun. Junhong agak keberatan tetapi Sehun memaksanya.

"Terima kasih karena menyelamatkan Xiumin." ucap Sehun. "Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Junhong." Junhong memperhatikan Sehun yang membuka botol alkohol lalu menuangkannya sedikit pada kapas. "Kau?"

"Sehun." jawab Sehun. Ia kemudian menggumamkan kata maaf sebelum membersihkan darah pada luka gores di betis Junhong yang hanya menggunakan celana selutut. "Maaf."

Junhong meringis—sebenarnya pura-pura. Rasa perih itu tidak sebanding dengan setiap latihan yang ia lakukan. Luka ini hanya bernilai nol dari sepuluh. Bahkan Junhong tidak peduli. Tapi disini dia menggunakan karakter lain, dan bertopeng.

"Aku yang minta maaf karena kau jadi repot begini."

Sehun terkikik pelan. "Repot bagaimana? Kau ini aneh sekali. Harusnya aku berterima kasih banyak karena kau sudah menyelamatkan keponakanku." Jari Sehun meraih obat merah lalu mengoleskannya pada luka Junhong. Kemudian menutupnya dengan kapas dan merapatkannya dengan plester di dua sisi. "Apa sakit?"

Junhong menggeleng pelan tetapi meringis.

"Sakit, ya? Maafkan aku." Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"_Aniya_. Ini benar-benar tidak apa-apa." Junhong terkekeh pelan lalu menurunkan kakinya dari paha Sehun. "Terima kasih."

"_Okay_, berhenti berterimakasih karena seharusnya aku yang melakukan itu."

Junhong menggumam tidak jelas sambil memperhatikan luka gores yang sudah diobati di kakinya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Junhong.

Sehun tidak mengerti, namun hanya berlangsung satu detik sebelum ia menjawab. "_Oh_, namanya Xiumin."

"Dia imut sekali." kata Junhong dengan mata berbinar. "Dimana orangtuanya? Sedang bekerja?"

"_Um_," Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Ia hanya punya Ibu. Dia kakakku. Dan, ya, ia sedang bekerja."

"_Oh_," Junhong mengangguk beberapa kali seperti orang bodoh. "Jadi kau kau mengurusnya?"

Sehun menjawabnya dengan anggukan juga. Lalu ia melirik ke arah dapur dan meminta Junhong menunggu. Saat Sehun beranjak, Junhong meraih _smartphone_ di saku celananya kemudian mengetikkan pesan untuk Himchan agar menunggunya di blok lain—Himchan mengikuti mereka. Sehun meninggalkannya ke dapur sekitar tiga menit lalu kembali dengan dua gelas jus jeruk.

"Kami belum beli persediaan, maaf jika hanya ada ini."

"Ya ampun, tidak apa." ucap Junhong. "Apa aku mengganggu disini?"

"_Oh_, tidak sama sekali. Lagipula aku tidak punya hal yang harus aku kerjakan. Kau boleh ada disini."

Junhong berterima kasih. Dalam hati bersyukur.

Sehun mempersilahkan Junhong untuk minum.

"Untung sekali kau ada disana."

Junhong meraih gelas jus jeruknya dan kemudian menyesapnya sedikit. "Kebetulan lewat. Aku sedang mencari daerah yang bagus untuk menggunakan papanku."

Sehun mengangguk dan mulai mengganti arah pembicaraan menujuk percakapan orang yang baru berkenalan pada awalnya.

Junhong _berhasil_.

**~..o..~**

**Buagh!**

Jungkook tidak terlalu dekat dengan teman-teman Junhong yang lainnya selain Youngjae. Jadi ia meminta bantuannya untuk berlatih. Tetapi Youngjae tidak semudah yang Jungkook pikirkan. Mungkin karena Youngjae hanya bertugas sebagai pengobat—menurut Jungkook—ia tidak berfikir bahwa Youngjae pun ahli dalam bertarung.

"Kau bisa menyuruhku untuk berhenti jika tidak kuat."

Lalu Youngjae memukul Jungkook berkali-kali pada perut lalu dadanya.

"Coba lawan aku."

Tangan Jungkook berhasil menahan tangan Youngjae, tetapi tidak bisa menahannya untuk tidak memukul dengan tangan lainnya. Jungkook hampir kewalahan, tapi tetap saja mencoba bertahan. Youngjae salut dengan ambisi besarnya, tetapi tetap saja ingin menghina melihat Jungkook tidak bisa melawan.

Youngjae mengangkat kakinya dan menendang Jungkook pada lutunya.

**Buagh!**

Kaki Jungkook bergetar lalu terjatuh. Youngjae melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memperhatikannya. Rasa ngilu itu menyebar sampai terasa tegang di seluruh otot kakinya.

"Beruntung aku tidak membuat tempurung lututmu rusak, Jungkook. Aku bahkan bisa membuatmu cedera ligamen."

Jungkook masih mengerang dengan posisi di lantai. Youngjae merendahkan tubuhnya dan berjongkok, lalu memperhatikan _namja_ yang berumur dua tahun di bawahnya.

"Kapan kau siap menghadapi musuhmu yang sesungguhnya, _hm_?"

Kemudian terdengar suara klakson mobil dari arah luar. Youngjae meliriknya dan kemudian menarik napas. Ia berdiri, meninggalkan Jungkook disana dan berjalan menuju _rolling door_ lalu membukanya.

Mobil Himchan masuk ke dalam lalu memarkirkannya. Junhong keluar dari pintu mobil yang berbeda dari arah Himchan keluar.

"Darimana kalian?"

Junhong tidak menjawab. Ia tampak terkejut melihat Youngjae yang mendampingi Jungkook berlatih. Junhong hanya berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang masih merintih.

"Dia yang meminta." Youngjae memberi penjelasan singkat.

"Berhenti membuatnya lebam. Aku lebih suka melihat Jungkook dipenuhi warna merah."

Terdengar psikopat memang, tetapi Youngjae setuju. Mungkin Junhong sendiri menginginkan Jungkook mengalami hal yang sama dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Youngjae sangat ingat bertahun-tahun yang lalu, _namja_ terrmuda itu sering melewati hari dengan darah di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sudah merasa kuat, Jungkook-_ah_?"

Junhong tertawa saja saat Jungkook tidak kuasa menjawab. Himchan meninggalkan tempat itu melalui pintu dalam. Youngjae mengikutinya setelah menimbang-nimbang. Dan tersisa dua teman lama itu disana.

"Aku suka dengan semangatmu." Junhong berjongkok di depan Jungkook, sama seperti yang Youngjae lakukan sebelumnya. "Tapi aku kecewa dengan aksimu. Bodoh. Lemah."

Kuku jari Jungkook bergesekkan dengan lantai semen itu, seperti mau menggaruknya. Tapi itu hanya luapan dari rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ini benar-benar mengecewakan! Jungkook yang dulu kuat sekarang bisa dengan mudahnya kuludahi!"

Kalimat itu membuat Jungkook geram.

"Jika Sehun memiliki kematangan di angka delapan dari sepuluh," Junhong menarik rambut Jungkook dan membuat mata mereka bertemu. "kau berada pada angka nol koma lima."

"_Kkh_..." tidak ada yang bisa Jungkook keluarkan dari mulutnya selain rintihan, walau sorot matanya menampilkan amarah.

"Aku jadi ingin membunuhmu. Kau terlihat seperti pecundang. Tidak berguna."

Sudah cukup. Kalimat-kalimat itu membangkitkan seluruh emosi di dalam jiwanya. Junhong tidak tahu bahwa Jungkook berusaha mati-matian untuk melawan, tetapi kondisi ini membuatnya gila. Ia tidak menyangka Junhong bisa sekuat ini.

"Aku inginkan permainan yang lain, Jungkook."

**Deg!**

Kalimat itu...

_Aku inginkan permainan yang lain, Jungkook._

_Aku inginkan permainan yang lain, Jungkook._

_Aku inginkan permainan yang lain, Jungkook._

Kalimat yang terngiang di benaknya walau sudah berlalu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan beberapa saat sebelum membunuh dua temannya. Kalimat yang Sehun katakan sebelum membunuh Jin dan Taehyung.

Mata Jungkook memerah karena memendam amarah.

Jungkook menggeram lalu menarik tangan Junhong dari rambutnya, kemudian memutarnya keras dan membanting tubuh Junhong. Junhong mengerang tetapi gerakan Jungkook lebih cepat berdiri dan menendang perutnya berkali-kali.

Bahkan Jungkook hampir tidak akan berhenti walau mendengar Junhong merintih dan berusaha bangkit, sampai Youngjae kembali ke ruangan itu dan menghentikan semuanya.

Napas Jungkook memburu.

Youngjae membantu Junhong untuk berdiri. Tetapi mata Jungkook hanya diam memperhatikan Junhong.

Dia benar-benar membenci Xi Sehun.

**~..o..~**

Selama berada disini, Jungkook tidur di kamar Youngjae, berdua. Jadi mau melakukan apapun Youngjae tahu hal itu. Jungkook belum berkeinginan untuk pulang, ia tidak mau mendengar orangtuanya mengomeli ia. Lagipula Jungkook sudah mengatakan sejak pertama ia tinggal di bengkel ini pada orangtuanya bahwa Jungkook menginap di rumah temannya yang sakit parah dan tidak bisa ditinggal. Orangtuanya agak keberatan karena mereka baru saja memiliki Jungkook kembali, namun kali ini anaknya sudah pergi lagi.

Youngjae meminta ia untuk duduk di atas sofa kamar itu dan berbalik, dengan keadaan _topless_. Jungkook menurut saja karena tahu apa yang akan Youngjae lakukan padanya. Youngjae memperhatikan banyak lebam itu, pemulihannya agak kurang cepat karena saat Jungkook merasa sudah lebih baik, Jungkook memilih untuk dipukuli lagi.

"Berbaliklah."

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan, masih posisinya duduk di sofa. Youngjae memperhatikan lebam di sekitar dadanya juga.

"Bagian mana yang paling sakit?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan.

Bodoh, ia berbohong. Namun pada kenyataannya tidak sepenuhnya ia berbohong. Jungkook mulai menikmati rasa sakit ini. Semuanya membuat ia merasa kuat dan juga siap.

"Baguslah. Karena Junhong tidak akan tanggung-tanggung membalas perbuatanmu."

Laki-laki yang sering mengobatinya itu berjalan ke sisi lain, menuju sebuah lemari kecil di dekat ranjang. Jungkook sendiri mulai memperhatikan kakinya. Rasa ngilu di lututnya mulai menguap.

"Aku ingin bertanya." kata Jungkook kemudian.

Youngjae mempersilahkan tanpa menoleh.

"Apa saja yang dilalui Junhong sampai ia bisa... menjadi seperti ini?"

Gerakan tangan Youngjae berhenti selama beberapa saat, lalu kembali mengoreh ke dalam laci. "Itu gila. Lebih darimu."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Youngjae berbalik perlahan dan menatap Jungkook. "Jika kau ada pada _saat _itu, melihat Junhong berlumuran darah adalah makanan keseharianmu."

Jungkook menyadari bahwa tekad kuat Junhong membuatnya tidak akan menyerah.

**~..o..~**

"_Oh_, perkembangannya sudah bagus?"

Yang ditanya hanya mendecih sambil berdiri di depan cermin. Junhong mengangkat kaos yang dikenakannya sebatas dada, dan memperhatikan lebam di sekitar perut rampingnya.

"Itu karena aku sedang lengah. Tidak ada yang spesial."

"Begitukah?" Yongguk tertawa meremehkan saat tangannya meraih selembar foto dari banyak tumpukkan di meja hadapannya. "Jangan meninggikan diri."

Junhong memutar kedua matanya karena kesal. Lebam yang Jungkook hasilkan memang tidak seberapa, tetapi tetap saja rasanya lumayan menyakitkan.

"Jungkook itu belum ada apa-apanya."

"_Oh_, ya?"

Junhong sedikit menggeram lalu berbalik menatap Yongguk. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari kaos. "_Hyung_ lihat sendiri saat pertama bertemu, bukan? Dia itu lemah karena jeruji besi itu!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun?" Yongguk tertawa kecil melihat responnya.

Laki-laki jangkung itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah jendela. Tidak tahu untuk apa maksudnya, bukan menghindar sama sekali. Entah saja, Junhong sedang memiliki sesuatu dalam pemikirannya.

"Entahlah. Tapi kurasa Jungkook perlu melatih dirinya lebih giat, dan setelah itu membalaskan dendamnya."

Yongguk hanya mengangkat bahu.

**~..o..~**

**Hellow**

**Maaf, saya tahu saya menghilang sekitar 3 minggu atau sebulan**

**Itu karena kesibukkan dan kesehatan u.u**

**Untuk sekarang maaf tidak bisa cuap-cuap**

**Tapi saya harap kalian mau memberikan review untuk saya, saya sangat membutuhlan itu**

**Ah ya, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa untuk yang menjalankan ya :3**

**Setelah ini aku berusaha post ff sesuai jadwalnya ko**

**Untuk Horror, Supernatural dan sejenisnya setiap Kamis**

**Untuk FF lain sebangsa Drama, Romance pada hari Minggu**

**Seeyou**


	7. Chap 6: The Lovesick

**Chapter 6: ****THE LOVESICK**

.

**Motherfucker**

An Action Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Are you ready to kill?**"**

A **sequel** of** Welcome to Our Madness**

.

.

.

**MEI 18**

Semakin hari, kegiatan ini berubah menjadi sebuah candu tersendiri. Saat Sehun sangat tidak ingin melepaskannya walau hanya sedetik, Luhan menurut saja ketika adiknya memulai. Mereka buta. Mereka tidak mengenal hubungan darah saat itu juga. Yang ada hanya kenikmatan yang mereka cari, lagi, dan lagi. Sampai tidak mau habis.

Sehun sangat menyukai ketika kakaknya meremas kuat bahunya, dan memejamkan mata sambil terkadang merintih di sela desahan. Hal itu membangkitkan jiwa Sehun. Sehun meremas pinggangnya, sambil membantunya untuk menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Sedangkan pinggang Sehun menghentak berkali-kali untuk memasukkan miliknya lebih dalam.

Sehun tahu ia terlahir dari rahim yang sama dengan _namja_ yang tengah mendesahkan namanya sepanjang gerakan. Sehun tahu dan sangat mengerti. Tapi kegiatan ini seolah-olah tidak akan menghasilkan dosa saat ia dan Luhan menikmatinya.

Membuat Xiumin tidur sebelum melakukan seks adalah agenda mereka setiap hari. Ia tidak perlu khawatir akan ada yang mengganggunya. Toh, siapa juga yang akan datang pada jam sebelas malam yang cukup dingin ini.

Temperatur tubuh Luhan meninggi saat ia merasakan gejolak untuk klimaksnya. Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya, dan tanpa sengaja mencakar bahu adiknya yang tertutup kaos, lalu menjeritkan namanya sambil mengeluarkan seluruh hasratnya.

Sehun sendiri merasakan hal yang sama. Jadi ia tidak berhenti bergerak ketika dinding hangat itu semakin mengapit. Dan tak terhitung beberapa saat setelah itu, Sehun menyemburkan hasratnya di dalam tubuh Luhan.

Napas memburu terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu, tidak sampai pintu depan terbuka dan sosok seseorang muncul dari sana.

Jongdae berdiri sambil menahan napas, dan menyesal karena tidak datang lebih awal.

Sedangkan Luhan segera melepaskan dirinya dengan sangat cepat, lalu mengenakan kembali celananya tanpa memikirkan rasa sakit di tubuh bagian belakangnya. Beruntung Luhan dan Sehun tidak _full naked_ saat itu.

Sehun membulatkan matanya sambil menyeletingkan kembali celananya. Lalu melirik kakaknya yang terlihat sangat kaget melihat _namja_ yang berdiri di muka pintu.

"Lu..."

Luhan menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya cukup keras. "Bisa kau ketuk pintu dahulu?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya sejak tadi." Jongdae berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak terlihat _sakit_. Tapi tetap saja, air mukanya sendiri tidak dapat bekerja sama dengan otaknya.

_Namja _termuda di ruangan itu tidak berniat untuk bersuara; termasuk bertanya. Tapi ia cukup kaget dan tidak mampu menyusun kata-kata jika ada sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar untuknya.

"Pergilah."

Jongdae menggeleng saat Luhan memerintahkannya.

"Pergilah, Jongdae!"

Jujur saja, Luhan sendiri merasa emosinya bercampur aduk. Entah apa, ia tidak bisa menjabarkannya. Ada sakit, malu, marah, dan semua bercampur menjadi satu.

"Aku tidak—"

"Pergilah!"

Kaki itu tidak melangkah mundur saat mereka melihatnya masuk ke dalam.

"Jongdae, pergilah!"

"Luhan, dengark—"

Sehun berdiri dengan cepat dan menatap Jongdae—yang baru saja ia tahu namanya. "Kau tidak bisa dengar bahwa kakakku mengusirmu?"

Ini semua ledakan dari apa yang Jongdae pendam. Jadi dia tidak mempermasalahkan mulutnya saat ia berteriak, "Dia kekasihku! Beraninya kau menidurinya!"

Kedua pasang mata milik Xi bersaudara itu membulat lebar, bahkan sangat. Luhan tidak sempat melawan ketika Jongdae menghampirinya dengan mata yang menyiratkan amarah dan kesedihan, lalu meremas kuat pergelangan tangannya.

"Ikut denganku!"

"Bodoh, Jongdae! Apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

Sehun masih terpaku di tempatnya, bahkan saat Jongdae mengalihkan pandangan padanya dan kembali membentak.

"Adik macam apa kau berani meniduri kakak kandungmu?!"

**Plak!**

Luhan menampar Jongdae dengan tangan lainnya, tapi seperti tidak memberi efek apapun. Karena Jongdae hanya meliriknya sedikiit, lalu kembali pada Sehun.

"Ini yang kau bilang sebagai 'melindungi' kakakmu?!"

Jongdae ingat Luhan sering bercerita bahwa adiknya punya tekad yang besar untuk melindunginya.

Sehun tidak tahu mengapa jari-jarinya bergetar. Bahkan ada tusukkan panas di bolamatanya. Ia seperti terbangun dari sebuah mimpi indah dalam kabut buruk. Ia berjanji untuk melindungi kakaknya. Sehun mencintai kakaknya, tapi sebagai kakak. Mengapa ia menjadi seperti merendahkan derajat Luhan?

Apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini?

"Jongdae berhenti!"

Luhan meronta dan menjerit. Tapi Jongdae tetap meremas kuat pergelangan tangannya. Luhan sempat berpikir bahwa tenaganya tidak sebesar tenaga dari _namja _yang kenyataanya lebih pendek darinya.

"Apa ini wujud perlakuan kasih sayangmu?!"

Sehun tidak bergeming walau Jongdae menatapnya menuntut.

Sehun tahu ia tidak lemah, tapi pada titik ini ia merasa rendah.

"Jongdae!"

Jongdae menatap Luhan secara cepat. "Diam kau, _Bitch_!"

Itu kata terkasar seumur hidupnya yang ia lontarkan pada _namja_ pencuri hatinya. Jongdae sendiri ingin memukul mulutnya saat kata itu terlontar tanpa terkendali.

Namun hal itu membangkitkan sisi lain pada Sehun. _Namja _yang kali ini berhasil menarik kerah baju Jongdae lalu memukul rahangnya dengan sangat keras.

**Buagh!**

Jongdae tahu kalimatnya salah. Ia pasti membuat Luhan akan semakin membencinya. Tapi Jongdae tidak punya pilihan lain selain berdiri dan menghadapi Sehun.

"Beraninya mulut kotormu itu memanggil kakakku seperti itu?!"

Sehun tidak ingat akan kesalahannya jika hal ini sudah menyangkut pada Luhan. Luhan mulai menangis, tapi berusaha menjauhkan keduanya.

Jongdae tahu melawan Sehun bukan pilihan yang tepat. Jadi dia kembali menarik Luhan yang meronta lagi, lalu memaksanya keluar.

"_Yah_! Jongdae, berhenti!"

Tapi Jongdae berhasil mendorongnya melewati pintu secara kasar. Sehun geram dan berniat menyusul, tapi sosok Xiumin muncul dari arah tangga sambil menangis.

Jongdae tahu ini kesempatan yang tepat. Saat Luhan berusaha untuk kembali, Jongdae berhasil memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan kemudian melajukannya pergi dari rumah itu.

Sedangkan Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain saat ia membawa Xiumin ke dalam pelukannya, dan tidak sempat mengejar.

Dan di dalam mobil yang melaju sangat kencang pada waktu hampir tengah malam itu, Luhan memukuli lengan Jongdae pada stirnya dan memaksanya untuk berhenti. Tapi Jongdae hanya mengeraskan rahangnya, marah karena semua kondisi ini.

"Demi Tuhan aku membencimu! Turunkan aku sekarang juga!"

Jongdae tidak berhenti walau pada kenyataannya ia ingin memeluk Luhan.

Tapi ia tahu Luhan begitu tempramental. Dan hal itu membuat Jongdae mempercepat laju mobilnya agar cepat sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Sebuah tempat yang Jongdae pastikan Luhan tidak bisa pergi dari sana tanpa dirinya.

Memerlukan waktu belasan menit hingga akhirnya Jongdae berhasil membawa Luhan ke sebuah bukit yang jauh dari jalan kecil maupun besar. Yang jauh dari pemukiman. Yang tidak bisa digapai dengan berjalan kaki. Lalu saat mobil itu benar-benar berhenti, Luhan membuka pintu secara kasar dan keluar.

Jongdae menarik napasnya sebelum menyusul.

Disana Luhan berusaha untuk menuruni bukit dan pergi. Tapi Jongdae lagi-lagi berhasil menahannya.

"Teman macam apa kau, Brengsek?!"

**Plak!**

Luhan menamparnya lagi dan tidak menyangka bahwa balasan Jongdae adalah dorongan kasar pada tubuhnya. Luhan tersungkur beberapa langkah karena masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan.

Matanya yang sembab dan hidungnya yang memerah tidak menutupi amarahnya.

Posisi mereka hanya terpisah sekitar empat langkah. Luhan tidak tahu Jongdae akan melakukan hal kasar apalagi padanya. Tapi terjawab sudah ketika Jongdae menjatuhkan tubuhnya di rumput, bertumpu pada tanah, lalu menunduk.

"Aku memohon dengan sangat," suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. "berhenti lakukan hal itu untuk kebaikkan adikmu sendiri."

Tangan Jongdae ikut menumpu pada rumput, tak jauh dari lututnya. Dan tanpa Luhan sangka bahwa tubuh itu merendah secara perlahan seiringan dengan isakan tipis.

Jongdae bersujud di hadapan Luhan.

"Kumohon, Xi Luhan. Berhentilah."

Ini benar-benar tidak bisa Luhan tahan atau kendalikan saat airmatanya mengucur deras dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Punggung Jongdae bergerak naik turun, Luhan tahu pemuda itu menangis. Menangis karena perbuatannya.

"Aku sangat memohon padamu."

Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat tangisnya mengencang. Lututnya terlalu lemas untuk menahan beban tubuhnya, dan ia terjatuh. Melihat Jongdae yang masih bersujud dihadapannya. Melihat Jongdae yang begitu peduli tentang kehidupannya, sampai rela merendah di depannya.

Luhan tidak dapat berkata apapun selain menangis. Jari Jongdae meremas kuat rerumputan mendengaar tangisan itu.

Cinta sangat menyakitkan.

Ia tidak peduli cintanya tidak terbalas. Setidaknya Luhan berhenti melakukan _kesalahan_.

"J-Jongdae.. _huks_..."

Isakan itu sangat menyakitkan di pendengaran Jongdae, tetapi ia tidak mau bergerak.

"Jongdae... berhenti... _huks_ berhenti..."

Jari-jari itu semakin meremas kuat rerumputan. Dan ia tetap tidak mau bergerak sampai akhirnya ada sebuah lengan melingkari tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, Jongdae... kumohon, berhentilah..."

"Kau yang harus berhenti, Luhan..." bisikan itu terdengar tajam di pendengaran Luhan.

**~..o..~**

**Haaaaaaiii**

**Maaf ya postnya malem malem chingudeeeeulll**

**Tolong share ff ini ya, saya bener-bener berharap di ff ini tapi yang review cuma dikit TAT**

**Please untuk kalian juga jangan jadi silent readers**

**Makasih untuk semuanyaaaaaaa**

**LOVE LOVE LOVE**


	8. Chap 7: The Awareness

**Chapter 7: ****THE AWARENESS**

.

**Motherfucker**

An Action Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Are you ready to kill?"

A **sequel** of** Welcome to Our Madness**

.

.

.

**MEI 19**

Baru kali ini Jungkook berani untuk menyapa Himchan yang tengah mengotak-atik mobil orang lain yang dititipkan di bengkel ini. Himchan tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya sampai Jungkook berhenti di hadapannya.

"_Hyung_..."

Himchan meliriknya sedikit lalu tampak tidak tertarik. Jungkook tidak keberatan karena sebenarnya ia tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaannya. Hanya ingin bicara saat Himchan ada waktu luang, walau pada kenyataannya Jungkook tidak pernah menemukan Himchan bebas.

"Aku mau bicara... tentang Ellin."

Mendengar nama itu, pergerakan Himchan terhenti seketika. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan raut bersalah.

"Aku minta maaf karena—"

Himchan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya dan itu membuat Jungkook menahan kalimatnya dengan cepat.

Artinya Himchan tidak mau membahasnya.

Jadi, Jungkook memulai pada tujuan sebenarnya.

"_Hyung_, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

Himchan tampak mempersilahkan walau tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku ingin berlatih denganmu."

Kali ini Himchan benar-benar berhenti lalu menatap Jungkook dengan _stoic face_-nya—seperti biasa.

"Kulihat Junhong sedang tidak sibuk."

Ada maksud yang Jungkook tangkap bahwa Himchan tidak mau membantunya. Tapi Jungkook tidak berhenti.

"Aku ingin memulai tanpa tangan kosong." kata Jungkook. "Junhong bilang kau ahli dengan barang."

Himchan masih menatapnya dan tidak beranjak sama sekali. Tapi tangannya melepaskan _test pen_ yang semula di genggamnya. Lalu Himchan mengedarkan pandangannya.

Jungkook mau membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara lagi, tapi Himchan berjalan menjauhi mobil dan kemudian menarik sebuah meja seatas pinggang yang tak jauh ke area kosong. Jungkook memperhatikannya saat Himchan mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu meraih sebuah tongkat baseball dan guci tua dari keramik—terlihat seperti vas bunga—dan meletakannya dengan jarak. Kemudian ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sebuah pisau yang tertinggal pada mangkuk apel. Himchan meraihnya dan meletakkan pisau itu di permukaan meja paling sisi.

Jungkook tidak berkomentar sampai akhirnya Himchan membuka mulut.

"Aku musuhmu." kata Himchan sambil berdiri di depan meja itu. "Coba lawan aku menggunakan ini."

Jungkook menghampirinya secara perlahan, lalu berdiri diantara sisi meja, hingga ia dan Himchan berhadapan. Terhalang sebuah meja dimana ada pisau di sisi kanan dari Jungkook, di tengah ada guci dan di kiri ada tongkat baseball.

"Hitungan ketiga ambil sesuatu untuk melawanku tanpa banyak berpikir."

Jungkook bersiap. Matanya bergerak melirik ketiga benda itu.

"Satu, dua, tig—"

Tangan itu segera meraih sebuah pisau dan menebaskannya kea rah Himchan, tapi sayang gerakannya terhenti saat Himchan meraih guci itu dan memukulkannya keras pada kepala Jungkook hingga pecah. Lalu ia menahan tangan Jungkook dan memutarnya, dan tangan lainnya menarik kaki pinggang Jungkook lalu mengangkat dan kemudian membantingnya ke meja dengan keras. Jungkook mengerang keras saat pisau dari tangannya juga terlepas, tapi Himchan menjambak rambutnya yang mulai berlumuran darah, lalu membantingkan kepalanya berulang kali terhadap meja.

**Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Pening menyeruak di seluruh kepalanya sampai hentakkan terakhir tidak bisa Jungkook ingat.

**BUAGH!**

**~..o..~**

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya sambil meringis memegang kepalanya. Ada sesuatu diantara helaian rambutnya. Jungkook berusaha sadar sepenuhnya sampai menyadari bahwa kepalanya di perban.

"Sudah sadar?"

Sosok samar yang duduk di kursi dekat ranjang ia berbaring mulai tampak jelas setelah beberapa saat. Junhong menatapnya tanpa ekspresi berlebih sambil melipat kedua kakinya santai.

"Aku... _ukh_..."

"Sok berani sekali." Junhong mendecih. "Kau belum tahu siapa Himchan-_hyung_."

Kepalanya menyengat sakit bukan main. Jungkook meremasnya dengan hati-hati, sambil berusaha untuk mengambil posisi duduk.

"Ada saatnya dimana kau harus sabar berlatih, sebelum melanjutkan ke tahap lain."

Jungkook tidak mau terlihat lemah di mata Junhong.

"Aku sudah mengalami yang lebih berat dari ini sebelumnya."

"_Ah_?" Junhong tertawa. "Kapan? Saat teman-temanmu mati?"

Jungkook menggeram dan membawa matanya menatap Junhong.

"_Okay_, aku akui kau lumayan beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi nyatanya kau tidak bisa membunuh Sehun saat itu juga."

Nama itu lagi.

Junhong tersenyum menatap teman baiknya. "Biar kuberitahu pelajaran yang aku dapat dari Himchan-_hyung_."

Tapi Jungkook mulai melupakannya, untuk fokus terhadap kalimat Junhong.

"Jangan pernah terfokus pada benda tajam di sekitarmu. Jangan pernah terfokus pada benda mencolok di sekitarmu. Jangan pernah terfokus pada sesuatu yang jauh dari gapaianmu."

Jungkook menyadari bahwa itu benar.

"Gunakan semua yang terdekat, bahkan sangat dekat sampai tidak terpikir. Bahkan sebatang pensil di tanganmu pun bisa lebih kuat daripada sebuah gergaji mesin yang berada cukup jauh dari gapaianmu." Junhong masih tersenyum. "Itu yang Himchan-_hyung_ ajarkan padaku."

Kalimat-kalimat itu Jungkook rekam ke dalam ingatannya. Seperti dalam proses belajar, ini adalah sebuah pembelajaran menuju pembalasan.

"Dan, _oh_," Junhong memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. "aku punya kejutan untukmu. Tapi belum bisa kuberikan sekarang. Kira-kira satu minggu lagi sebelum aku yakin untuk melepasmu menghadapi Sehun."

Proses itu menyakitkan. Jungkook setuju dengan kalimat itu.

Setidaknya akan menghasilkan buah yang _manis_.

**~..o..~**

Luhan tidak pulang. Sehun terpaksa menitipkan Xiumin di rumah teman sebayanya, dengan alasan bahwa ia perlu menjemput Luhan yang menginap di rumah temannya—alasan untuk anak kecil. Cukup sulit untuk menyakinkan Xiumin bahwa Luhan tidak apa-apa, mungkin karena pada dasarnya Xiumin itu anak yang cukup pintar.

Sehun sudah tidak menghitung berapa kali _push_-_up_ maupun _sit_-_up_ yang ia lakukan sejak tadi. Karena pikirannya sibuk dengan berbagai pemikiran.

Kemana Jongdae membawa Luhan?

Apa yang sedang dilakukan Luhan sekarang?

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Dan juga Sehun mengutuki dirinya karena melupakan ambisinya terhadap Jungkook.

Sialan, perbuatan Luhan membuatnya mabuk dan melupakan semuanya. Tidak ada yang Sehun pikirkan saat Luhan berada di dekatnya kemudian kulit mereka saling bergesekkan. Sehun tidak sadar mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Ia melupakan semuanya. Semua yang menurutnya harus ia waspadai secara seksama.

"Agh!"

Sehun menggeram lalu menonjok lantai kamarnya yang dingin. Tidak ada sakit yang ia rasakan saat pikiran itu kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Lalu pukulan demi pukulan Sehun lanjutkan, sampai keramik lantai itu retak dan berhasil melukai jarinya.

Ia tidak menyalahkan Luhan sama sekali. Sehun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Mengutuk dirinya karena bisa berbuat bodoh sejauh ini.

Tololnya ia karena meniduri kakak yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Bodoh."

Desisan itu seperti awal dari sebuah tekanan baru, dimana Sehun akan terfokus pada seorang Jeon Jungkook.

**~..o..~**

Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari sibuk seperti biasanya—Luhan sudah sangat hapal. Tetapi kali ini berbeda karena kejadian kemarin ia tidak pulang ke rumahnya melainkan ke rumah Jongdae. Tentang kejadian semalam, Luhan sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Yang ia ucapkan adalah kata maaf. Luhan belum bisa menuruti segala permintaan Jongdae, tapi ia mencoba karena merasa bahwa yang Jongdae ucapkan benar-benar terbukti dan hal itu menamparnya pada kenyataan yang lebih pahit. Luhan hanya perlu menemukan cara lain yang harus ditempuhnya agar adiknya lupa tentang Jungkook.

"Habiskan makanmu."

Kalimat Jongdae menarik Luhan dari pikirannya. Luhan mengangguk pelan lalu menatap sepiring berisi bulgogi di depannya. Jongdae yang duduk di hadapannya tidak bersuara lagi.

Sumpit yang semua di genggamnya biasa mulai menguat. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Jongdae yang memperhatikannya.

"Kau bisa membantuku?"

"Aku sudah berjanji, apapun, asalkan pilihan yang benar." jawab Jongdae.

Luhan semakin merasa bersalah. "Aku ingin kau..." lalu ia membuang napas.

Jongdae masih memperhatikan tanpa mau bersuara.

"... membantuku... membawa Sehun keluar negri."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jongdae menggeleng tidak setuju. Luhan menggigit bibirnya lumayan keras.

"Rencana konyol apalagi yang ada di otakmu, Lu?"

"Ini satu-satunya jalan—"

"Untuk kabur?" Jongdae memotong. "Kau mencari masalah bukan dengan satu orang, tapi dengan seluruh kota jika kau berani membawa Sehun keluar dalam masa pembebasan bersyaratnya."

Luhan terdiam tetapi matanya bergetar. Otaknya serasa mau meledak jika harus memikirkan segala cara untuk menjauhkan Sehun dari Jungkook.

"Itu bukan kabur."

"_Oh_, tentu saja itu kabur." Jongdae menatapnya tajam. "Pertama, kabur dari kota ini. Kedua, kabur dari masalah."

Iris mata Luhan membulat lebar.

"Seharusnya penjara itu membuat mereka jera."

"Aku tahu mereka tidak akan berhenti!" Luhan meninggikan suaranya. "Aku tahu watak Sehun. Aku tahu ambisinya untuk selalu menang. Aku tahu, Jongdae. Dan dia tidak akan berhenti, Jungkook pun begitu—mengingat tentang kematian teman-temannya!"

Jongdae mengusap wajahnya dan terdiam selama beberapa saat untuk menstabilkan emosinya. "Aku tidak berniat membuatmu cemas, tapi jika mereka mau menyelesaikan masalah itu, semuanya ada di tangan mereka. Pilihan mereka untuk cara _halus_, ataupun cara _kasar_."

"Jongdae! Aku tidak bisa diam saja ketika adikku berpikir untuk membunuh manusia lagi!"

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu mati-matian untuk mencari satu tembakan yang tepat agar Luhan sadar bahwa apa yang ia lakukan percuma.

"Kau harus tenang, Lu." Jongdae mencoba merendahkan suaranya.

Ada satu bulir air mata yang jatuh dari pertahanan Luhan. "Jongdae... kau tidak mengerti betapa aku menyayangi adikku. Hanya dia yang aku miliki sekarang. Kau tidak mengerti... kau tidak—"

"Ini bodoh, tapi anggaplah bahwa ini semua penebusan." Jongdae tahu Luhan berniat untuk membalas ucapannya. "Ini penebusan dari semua yang Sehun lakukan dahulu terhadap Jungkook."

"Kumohon kau mengerti!"

"Kau!" Jongdae membentaknya. "Kau yang harus mengerti, Lu!"

Luhan tersentak karena bentakan itu, dan membuat mulutnya kaku untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Bukan aku menghalalkan Sehun untuk membunuh, tapi ini pilihannya! Caramu membuat Sehun lupa dengan memberikan tubuhmu adalah kesalahan yang fatal! Dia melupakan Jungkook dan kau tidak tahu akibatnya akan sangat besar jika saja Jungkook tiba-tiba menerobos rumah lalu menembakkan peluru pada otak kalian!"

Air mata Luhan semakin membanjiri wajahnya.

"Bangun, Luhan. Ini kenyataan." Jongdae kembali merendahkan suaranya. "Berhenti bersembunyi. Ini pilihan adikmu. Ini yang adikmu lakukan untuk _bertahan_."

Luhan menggeleng berkali-kali sambil terisak. Tapi Jongdae tidak berniat untuk menghapus airmatanya.

"Kau harus berhenti menahan Sehun untuk hidupnya. Kau harus yakin bahwa yang Sehun lakukan itu semuanya untukmu. Untuk melindungimu."

Luhan tersadar bahwa lagi-lagi ucapan Jongdae benar.

**~..o..~**

Saat Jongdae mengantar Luhan pulang ke rumahnya, Sehun tampak sedikit kaget. Apalagi ketika Luhan tidak bereaksi apapun saat Jongdae ikut masuk ke dalam rumah. Sehun sendiri baru tahu bahwa pemuda itu kekasih kakaknya—itulah yang dia pikirkan. Sehun takut terjadi apa-apa pada Luhan, tapi ketika matanya berusaha memperhatikan setiap inci kulit Luhan dari jauh, ia tidak menemukan satu pun tanda kekerasan.

Setidaknya Sehun tidak perlu memukuli Jongdae seperti apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Kemana Xiumin?" Luhan memilih untuk membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

Sehun memperhatikan bagaimana Jongdae merangkul kakaknya. "Ada di rumah temannya, baru saja mau aku jemput."

"_Hum_," Luhan mengangguk dan tidak melakukan apapun saat Jongdae mencium kepalanya. "kau sudah makan?"

Pengelihatan Sehun tetap tertuju pada Jongdae, sambil menerka-nerka segala hal. Dan ia melihat bahwa hubungan mereka asli, Sehun merasa bersalah atas hal kemarin.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun memilih menatap pemuda yang masih merangkul Luhan. "Jongdae-_hyung_, maafkan aku."

Sehun sadar diri bahwa dia tidak mencintai Luhan dalam artian lain selain saudara. Sehun menyadari kesalahannya kemarin, jadi ia berani meminta maaf, mengenyampingkan sifat angkuhnya kepada orang lain selain kakaknya.

Jongdae bahkan sempat tidak mengerti dengan kalimat itu.

"Aku mengakui kesalahan kemarin, tapi percayalah bahwa hubungan kami murni sebagai saudara." Sehun menarik napasnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Kumohon jangan sakiti kakakku jika kau ingin marah. Ini semua kesalahanku."

_Sehun itu anak baik_, Luhan sering mengatakannya. Dan Jongdae mulai percaya hal itu, setelah mendengar berbagai cerita dari Luhan dan melihat sendiri buktinya.

Jongdae menilai Sehun adalah tipe orang yang terlalu mencintai kakaknya.

Ini rencana Jongdae. Luhan tidak melawan saat Jongdae benar-benar berakting menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kau mencintai kakakmu?" tanya Jongdae.

Sehun sedikit terkesiap. "Ya. Tapi bukan dalam artian lain. Aku bersumpah aku mencintainya sebagai kakak kandungku."

"Lalu?"

Sehun tahu pertanyaan Jongdae mengarah pada hal kemarin. "Kau tahu, itu seperti ada suatu pengalihan dalam diriku—entah bagaimana, aku larut pada kesalahan itu dan aku tidak mengerti. Percayalah, Jongdae-_hyung_. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kalian rusak gara-gara kemarin. Maafkan aku."

Luhan menyesal dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Membutakan mata adiknya, menjerumuskannya pada kesalahan. Tapi ia bersyukur memiliki adik seperti Sehun. Pemikirannya membuat Luhan kembali mengingat masa kecil tentang ayah mereka yang menjadikan Sehun sosok yang kuat sekarang.

"Aku tidak ingin kalian berpisah." Sehun berkata lagi. "Aku belum mengenalmu, Jongdae-_hyung_. Tapi aku percaya kau pria yang baik untuk kakakku. Aku ingin kakakku bahagia."

Jongdae ingin sandiwara ini menjadi nyata. Tapi sepertinya hanya angan.

"Aku juga tahu kau anak baik, Sehun." Jongdae menarik segaris senyuman simpul. "Aku memaafkan kejadian kemarin. Tapi jika terulang, Luhan tidak akan ada untuk menahanku agar tidak memberimu pelajaran."

Sehun mengangguk mantap dengan permintaan itu. Sehun sadar dengan posisinya. Sehun sadar dengaan dirinya. Dia adalah adik yang perlu menjaga kakaknya. Mari lupakan hal kemarin, Sehun tahu ada _dunia _yang perlu dihadapinya.

Jongdae melepaskan rangkulannya terhadap Luhan dan dengan segera _namja_ rusa itu memeluk Sehun dengan sangat erat. Sehun membalasnya perlahan sambil menatap Jongdae yang juga menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku, _Gege_."

**~..o..~**

Uhm~

Annyeonghaseyo :3 *lambaicanggung*

First, aku cuma mau meminta maaf untuk ke sekian kalinya karena menghilang; tidak update, dsb. Tentu ada alasan. Pertama kesibukkan disini, kedua sakit lagi. Hahaha tapi bukan sakit apa-apa, cuma gara-gara banyak pikiran hehe. Akhir-akhir ini aku dapat banyak cobaan u.u

Nah, maaf ya aku update ff ini bukan pada harinya (seharusnya minggu, kamis khusus untuk horror atau misteri) karena memang ff ini yang bisa aku selamatkan dari laptopku yang tiba-tiba ngadat, huwaaaaaaaaaa *cryingsoloudly* doakan laptopku dan semua filenya baik-baik saja ya kawan TAT aku hanya butuh fanfickuuuuuu

Aku mau balas review untuk chapter kemarin yaaaaaaaa :D

**armybana575 :** Yeah, disini full masalah mereka OwO karena mereka ngadat ingin banyak muncul di ff ini, Sehun envy juga gara-gara Jungkook and B.A.P mulu yang diceritain wkwkwk. Iya Sehun masih punya ilmu berantem, dia kan muridnya ki Joko Pinter, abis itu sering minum mastin kulit manggis XD. Nah, sekarang masih curiga ga sama Sehunie? Hoho dan bisakah menebak apa yang akan terjadi di chapie selanjutnya? -berasapromosiiklan yang pasti makasih ya semangatnyaaaaaaaaa X3

**irna. lee. 96 :**Yup chapter itu memang pendek tapi full nyeritain tentang HunHanChen :3 waaaaaaah maunya HunHan ya? Sayangnya ff ini bukan tentang pairing :D lihat kelanjutannya yaaa, saranghae :3

**raechi : **Pengennya panjang? ._. sukanya yang begituan, hadeuh /? *pelukbalik* Jongdae udah aku ajarin gimana caranya nonjok, biasanya dia cuma mukul-mukul guling kalau di rumah /? Wahaaaa

**xelo : **Hehe iya maaf sebelumnya Jungkook mulu ya mwehehehe. Yosh, ada yang setuju sama Chen X3 bersatu kita sadarkan LUHAAAAAAAAN! *diblenderluhan*

**smj : **Nambah lagi pendukung Chen :3 Luhan-nya bandel ya gamau nurut wkwk. Okay lanjuuuut, makasih semangatnya X3

**tiara. esa. 96 : **Disini ga mikirin pair, tapi jalan cerita :3 maaf yaaaaaaa. Okay, lihat kelanjutannya :D

**Guest : **Wakakaks tapi ganggu-ganggu juga ada hikmahnya /? LOL

**TKTOPKID : **Yup, memang butuh satu chapie untuk fokus ke masalah HunHan :3 yaaaayy nambah lagi yang dukung Chen, tapi ingin HunHan merit '-' lol. Iyap, Chen suka Luhan dan Luhan terlalu bego buat menyadari itu -_- . Dan btw aku juga memang sedih karena yang baca ff ini dikit, padahal ini salah satu andalan ff-ku u,u tapi gapapa, makasih semangatnyaaaaa X3

**JSBTS : **Annyeong :3 iya gapapa, review disini juga gapapa. Mwehehe disini memang banyak adegan berdarah, so persiapkan mentalmu /? *macammauperang* #LOL btw, makasih ya semangatnya chinguya :D

**ibyeori : **Asik, berhasil menyentuh reader dengan adegan ChenLu itu X3. Nah, dimana dong di chapie ini Kookie di gebukin lagi ._. wahaha. Thanks ya :3

**Guest **(2) **: **Makasih :3 tapi sayangnya genre utama ff ini action, romance-nya hanya untuk pelengkap hoho. Dan menurutku ide 'benci jadi cinta' itu terlalu mainstream, dan aku anti banget .w. well, gapapa ko ga review di WtOM, asal tetap baca fic ini hehe, loveeeeeee

**fitripitroy : **Sayangnya Sehun kemarin terlanjur dibutakan Luhan, jadinya begitu u.u kasian ke Chen sebenernya. Dia tulus banget tapi mau gimana lagi huhu. Tunggu chap selanjutnya owkaaaaaaa

**diva. ariendita : **Iya gapapa :3 kalau Real Pairing, nanti ngaco sala plotnya mwehehe, 'cause I need Zelo to be Yongguk's boyfriend. Jadi karakternya lebih masuk tentang anggota termuda yang punya ambisi besar untuk membuat temannya menjadi kuat. Nah ambisinya itu harus diimbangi sama sosok yang lebih tua yang tidak menasihatinya tapi memperhatikan :3 ups, jadi aja membocorkan karakternya Zelo kkk. Loveeeeeee

**Rani a.k.a **** :** Annyeong :3 iya gapapa, asal suka sama ff ini dan selalu baca juga udah seneng kok. Wah, persepsinya lumayan. Sehun memang pihak yang paling dibenci di ff ini huhuhu. Sehun ga akan mati kok, yang bisa membuat Sehun mati hanya Tuhan. Dan sayangnya saya adalah Tuhan di ff ini, sok bisa aja saya buat dia mati wahahahaha *ketawanista* #labil . Masa iya mereka berdua disuruh baikan gitu doang '-' harus tukeran permen loli baru bisa maafan /? . Thanks untuk sarannya, chapter depan sudah mulai panas kok sama konfliknya :3 makasih juga untuk semangatnyaaaaaaaaa, loveeeeeeeeee

**inayasalsa :** Makasih telah jatuh cinta, aaa peluk erat *ciumcium* nah ini sudah apdetos mwohoho. ._. yah ini malah ingin gituan ama Sehun wkwk XD

**Ah, ya! Di chapter depan sudah mulai UP konfliknya :3 jadi pantengin terus perjuangan Sehun dan Jungkook untuk membalas dendam :D hawhawahwa**

**Dan tolong, disini romance-nya hanya bumbu, bukan bahan utama, tolong dimengerti m(_ _)m**

**Review, pweaseeeee?**

**Love, Yuri Masochist**


	9. Chap 8: The Ambition

**Chapter 8: ****THE AMBITION**

.

**Motherfucker**

An Action Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Are you ready to kill?"

A **sequel** of** Welcome to Our Madness**

.

.

.

**MEI 21**

Ini dua hari setelah Jungkook mencoba untuk melawan Himchan dan hasilnya sangat jauh dari perkiraan. Darah. Himchan berhasil membuatnya berdarah cukup banyak dan itu membuat luka yang kini masih basah dan diperban. Jungkook sangat tidak menyangka bahwa ia sangat lemah sekarang.

Entahlah, apa karena orang yang di sekelilingnya sangat kuat, atau dia benar-benar melemah.

Perhatian Jungkook teralih ketika Youngjae keluar dari kamar dengan lumayan rapi. Dan sebelum ia bertanya, Youngjae sudah menghampirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Mau ikut?"

Jungkook mau bertanya, tapi Youngjae mendahuluinya.

"Daripada bosan di dalam. Kau juga harus sering bergerak agar tetap bugar. Kita ke minimarket membeli cemilan, yang lain mau menonton sepak bola nanti malam."

Jungkook mengangguk karena jujur saja ia sendiri ingin keluar. Jungkook mengenakan _hoodie_-nya untuk menutupi perban di kepalanya. Lalu ia menyusul Youngjae yang keluar lebih dahulu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jungkook tidak berhenti untuk menanyakan tentang _bagaimana Junhong dahulu_. Ia hanya ingin tahu perlakuan apa saja yang bisa merubah Junhong yang dulu dikenalnya dengan Junhong yang sekarang.

Tapi Youngjae hanya menjawab dengan jawaban sederhana. Selalu, hingga Jungkook tidak menemukan jawaban yang lebih spesifik.

Mereka sampai pada minimarket terdekat—membutuhkan perjalanan kaki melewati sekitar dua blok. Jungkook menunggu Youngjae yang memilih beberapa kudapan. Youngjae sendiri menyuruhnya untuk memilih makanan apa yang ia suka, tapi Jungkook tidak tertarik untuk berpikir.

Karena saat matanya terarah pada pintu kaca minimarket itu, ia melihat sosok yang sangat dibencinya melintas.

Sehun tidak melihatnya dan hanya berlalu di trotoar.

Jungkook melupakan Youngjae. Ia bergegas keluar—tapi tetap menjaga gerakannya agar tidak mencolok—lalu memperhatikan Sehun dari sana.

Ingin sekali, keinginannya begitu kuat untuk memukul Sehun sekarang. Apalagi ketika tangannya mengepal tanpa sadar, dan ketika kakinya melangkah mendekati Sehun yang berjarak sekitar limabelas langkah darinya.

Tapi pergerakannya berhenti saat seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Jangan sekarang."

Jungkook hampir tidak melihat siapa yang bicara karena dia meluncur dengan _skateboard_nya ke depan. Jungkook baru sadar bahwa itu Junhong. Tapi saat ia akan bertanya, Junhong sudah berada di samping Sehun sekarang.

Tunggu!

Di samping Sehun?

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak bermimpi. Bahwa ia tidak salah melihat Junhong memeluk papan _skate_-nya, lalu berjalan berdampingan dengan Sehun.

Keduanya tertawa sambil mengobrol. Jungkook memperhatikan bagaimana Sehun berusaha merebut papan _skate_ dari tangan Junhong.

"Ada apa?"

Pandangan Jungkook sedikit teralihkan ketika Youngjae sudah berada di sampingnya sambil membawa dua kantung berisi cemilan. Tapi Youngjae tidak mendapatkan jawaban Jungkook lewat mulut, melainkan lewat arah tatapannya.

"Junhong?" Youngjae bergumam sendiri sebelum mengangguk.

"Kenapa... Junhong bersama Sehun?" tanya Jungkook perlahan.

Youngjae menatap Jungkook lagi sambil mengangkat bahu. "Berarti ada yang Junhong rencanakan. Santai saja, Junhong belum pernah gagal sebelumnya."

Jungkook tampak tidak yakin dan masih belum percaya. Tapi dia mengikuti ucapan Youngjae untuk tidak melakukan apapun selain pulang.

Walau dia masih tidak mengerti saat melihat Junhong dan Sehun terlihat sangat akrab.

**~..o..~**

Penantian Jungkook berakhir sudah ketika melihat Junhong muncul dari balik pintu empat jam kemudian. Jungkook segera berdiri dari sofa, Junhong menangkap pergerakannya. Tapi Junhong tidak membuat ekspresi bingung sama sekali.

"Aku bisa memukulmu disana jika kau gegabah saat itu juga."

Junhong akan masuk ke kamarnya tapi Jungkook memintanya berhenti. "Tolong jelaskan?"

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja." Junhong memutar kedua bolamatanya.

Tapi Jungkook tidak peduli dikata demikian. Ia hanya menatap Junhong yang dengan terpaksa menatapnya balik.

"Ayolah, Junhong."

Junhong memandangnya tanpa eksresi sebelum meninggalkan papan _skate_-nya dan menghampiri Jungkook di sofa.

"Apa modalmu?"

Jungkook tidak mengerti.

"Jawab, Jungkook."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Jun—"

**Buagh!**

Junhong menonjoknya tepat di rahang dan membuat Jungkook tersungkur ke sofa. Junhong terkekeh lalu menarik kerah baju Jungkook dan memukulnya lagi.

"Ya Tuhan~," Junhong tertawa. "masih lemah begini sudah sok hebat?"

Jungkook tidak terima karena semakin hari Junhong seperti menindasnya. _Namja _Jeon itu menggulingkan tubuhnya saat Junhong hendak menarik lagi bajunya untuk memukul.

"Junhong, aku tidak—"

Junhong melompat ke atas sofa lalu melayangkan tendangannya tepat mengenai pipi Jungkook. Rintihan itu membuat Junhong semakin bersemangat. Dan menghampiri Jungkook yang berusaha bangkit, lalu menendangnya di paha sebanyak dua kali.

"_Agh!_"

"Ayolah~!" Junhong merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Kapan terakhir kau berlatih denganku?"

Lutut Jungkook lemas, apalagi kepalanya terasa sakit seperti dipukul berkali-kali. Memang Junhong tidak mengenai kepalanya, tapi ia belum pulih sejak latihannya dengan Himchan.

Mengenai Himchan, ia muncul dari balik pintu yang menghubungan garasi—area bengkel—dengan ruang tengah itu.

Jungkook susah payah memasang kuda-kuda. Tapi Junhong menendangnya lagi, pada wajahnya. Youngjae yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sampai meringis melihatnya.

Tangan Jungkook bergerak panik, lalu meraih sebuah patung hiasan meja dan melemparnya ke arah Junhong. Sayang Junhong bisa menghindar.

Junhong menyerang lagi untuk menendang, tapi Jungkook kali ini berhasil menahan kakinya sehingga Junhong terpelanting jatuh. Junhong hanya meringis kecil, bersamaan ketika matanya menangkap posisi Jungkook yang tidak jauh darinya, lalu bangkit dan setelah itu menonjok wajah Jungkook.

Junhong membenci menggunakan tangannya, tapi ini sudah mulai menyenangkan saat Jungkook melawan.

Jungkook menggeram rendah dan menyiapkan tinjunya, tapi Junhong menendang kakinya hingga Jungkook hilang keseimbangan. Lalu Junhong menyikut kepala Jungkook dengan keras sampai namja itu hampir jatuh. Junhong menahan sebentar lalu membantingkan tubuh Jungkook ke meja yang terbuat dari kaca itu.

**Prang!**

Dan berhasil membuatnya pecah. Pecahannya menggores ataupun menusuk beberapa di bagian tubuh Jungkook, maupun Junhong sendiri. Tapi Junhong senang melihat darah mulai banyak bermunculan dari tubuh Jungkook.

Himchan masih diam dengan _stoic face_-nya. Sedangkan Youngjae berpikir tentang luka yang Jungkook miliki.

"Bangun!"

Junhong menginjak wajah Jungkook yang terbaring kesakitan lumayan keras sampai salah satu pecahan kaca itu menusuk di daun telinga Jungkook.

"_Akh_!"

"Bangun, Jungkook!" Junhong kembali memerintah sambil menendang tulang rusuk Jungkook.

Erangan itu mulai terdengar keras. Tapi Jungkook belum sempat bangkit. Junhong yang terlalu lama menunggu memilih untuk menarik kasar rambut Jungkook—bahkan perban itu sudah terlepas—lalu menatapnya dari dekat.

"Melawanku saja masih seperti ini," tawa Junhong. "Menghadapi Sehun sama seperti menyerahkan nyawamu di tangannya! Mana semangatmu? Mana kehebatanmu?! Mana?!"

Tarikan Junhong di rambutnya membuat tubuh Jungkook terangkat sedikit. Junhong melirik sebuah rak di dekatnya, lalu membentukan wajah Jungkook berkali-kali dengan keras.

**Buagh!**

**Buagh!**

Tangan Jungkook mengepal menahan sakit, tapi berusaha untuk menghentikan pergerakan Junhong. Hanya saja ia tidak cukup kuat dengan kondisi Junhong yang menggila.

Daehyun masuk ke ruangan itu karena suara bising yang terdengar dari dalam kamarnya. Ia menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan bingung, lalu mendekat ke arah Youngjae dan bertanya dengan tatapan.

Youngjae hanya mengangkat bahu.

**BUAGH!**

Pukulan selanjutnya sangat keras sampai beberapa buku dari dalam rak itu berjatuhan. Disana juga Daehyun baru sadar bahwa Junhong hampir lepas kendali.

"Junhong! Berhenti!"

Karena perintah itu, Junhong menghentikan pergerakannya dan melirik ke belakang. Ia melihat Daehyun menghampirinya lalu menepis tangannya menjauh dari Jungkook.

"Kau berpikiran untuk membunuhnya, _huh_?"

Junhong mendesis lalu berdiri. Ia mengelap darah di tangannya pada celana yang ia kenakan.

"Aku membantu Jungkook _belajar_."

"Belajar apanya?" Daehyun membantu Jungkook merubah posisinya dengan duduk. "Kau bisa membunuhnya."

Junhong memutar kedua bolamatanya. "Biasanya _Hyung_ tidak peduli."

Jungkook terbatuk berkali-kali sambil berusaha menetralkan deru napasnya. Sedangkan saat ia terbatuk mengeluarkan darah, tangan yang menampung darah itu menangkap sesuatu yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Giginya sampai copot." Himchan bergumam.

Daehyun menangkap kalimat Himchan lalu menatap telapak tangan Jungkook dan menemukan sebuah gigi geraham disana.

"Lama-lama kau terlihat punya obsesi lain, Junhong."

Kali ini Youngjae yang bicara. Raut wajah Junhong berubah menjadi masam.

"Kenapa kalian jadi seperti ini?"

"Ini bukan saatnya latihan!" kata Daehyun agak membentak. Ia menatap Junhong setelah memperhatikan Jungkook yang masih terbatuk-batuk. "Kau seperti ingin membunuhnya."

Mata Junhong membulat lebar. "Aku juga melewati ini dahulu! Apa yang salah dengan kalian? Kenapa melindunginya?!"

"Kami tidak memukulimu di luar latihan!" kali ini Daehyun membiarkan suaranya meninggi.

Youngjae pergi dari ruangan itu untuk mengambil P3K.

Junhong memperhatikan Jungkook yang berlumuran darah, lalu kembali pada Daehyun. Matanya masih berkilat amarah.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian seperti ini?!"

"Kau yang kenapa, Junhong? Jungkook temanmu, kau mau membuatnya mati?!"

Junhong hendak melawan dengan kalimat dan juga gerakan tangan, tapi suara Himchan menginsterupsi.

"Junhong, ikut aku."

Junhong menggertakkan giginya sebelum memilih untuk berbalik dan mengikuti Himchan yang berjalan menuju kamarnya. Lalu Youngjae kembali dengan kotak P3K, kemudian menghampiri Jungkook dan Daehyun.

Masuk ke dalam kamar, Junhong menutup pintunya dengan hati-hati sebelum akhirnya berhadapan dengan Himchan yang memasang wajah serius—serius yang berbeda seperti biasanya.

"Apa alasanmu?"

Suara dingin itu seketika membuat Junhong yang pemberani kini menciut. Himchan selalu berhasil membuat nyalinya turun. Ia tidak pernah berpikir tentang ia-lebih-dahulu-berada-di-anggota-sebelum-Himchan, tapi Junhong menghormati orang yang lebih _kuat _darinya.

"Apa alasanmu?"

Pertanyaan itu menuntut Junhong untuk menjawab. "Aku—aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku terima dahulu."

"Apa kami pernah memukulimu diluar waktu latihan?"

"Aku berlatih setiap hari!" Junhong tidak sadar suaranya meninggi karena tidak terima. "Kenapa kalian terlihat seperti menganak-emaskan Jungkook sekarang?!"

"Tidak ada yang menggapnya spesial disini."

"Tapi dia berlatih dengan sangat jarang!" Junhong membentak lagi, melupakan rasa takutnya terhadap Himchan. "Berbeda denganku! Dahulu lukaku sangat parah sampai Youngjae-_hyung_ tidak bisa mengobatinya dan aku berakhir di rumah sakit sebanyak empat kali!"

"Lalu kau ingin Jungkook merasakan hal yang sama?"

Gigi Junhong bergesekkan karena emosi. "Itu jalan untuk menjadi kua—"

**Buagh!**

"Kuat?" Himchan mendecih. "Apa kau sudah kuat?"

Junhong yang tersungkur beberapa langkah mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terasa perih, lalu menatap Himchan marah. Himchan menghampirinya lalu menjambak rambut Junhong dan menatapnya dari dekat.

"Berhenti menganggapku lemah!" Junhong berteriak dengan sangat keras. "Aku sudah kuat sekarang! Aku bukan orang lemah!"

Himchan mendorong tubuh Junhong terhadap pintu lalu membenturkan kepala bagian belakang _namja _tinggi itu beberapa kali.

**Bugh! Bugh! Buagh! **

"Orang kuat itu," Himchan berbisik sambil membenturkan kepala Junhong lagi. "memakai otak, tidak hanya otot."

**Buagh!**

Saat mendengar erangan Junhong menjadi keras, Himchan mendorong kepala itu lalu menatapnya lagi.

"Apa otakmu menciut sekarang?"

Junhong merintih sambil mencakar pintu di belakangnya, menahan rasa sakit. "_H_-_hyung_... _ukh_..."

"_Hm_?"

Walaupun hidup berkelompok, rasa sakit perlu ia tanggung sendiri. Mengadu pada Yongguk yang notabene adalah kekasihnya, tidak akan membuat perbuatan Himchan terbalas. Yongguk bukan tipe seperti itu, jadi Junhong berusaha berdiri dengan pendiriannya.

"Kemana otak pintarmu semasa sekolah? _Hm_? Termakan umur?"

**Kriet!**

Kuku jari Junhong menghasilkan bunyi ngilu yang terdengar jelas dalam ruangan itu.

"Kau perlu berpikir." kata Himchan tenang. "Buang pemikiranmu tentang usahamu dahulu."

"Aku... _ngh_..." Junhong tahu ada darah dalam mulutnya. "aku melewati hari-hari yang menyakitkan... _khh_... kenapa Jungkook tidak? Dia tidak seperti aku dahulu. Dia lebih lemah dariku... tapi dia diperlukan istimewa!"

**Bagh!**

Himchan menendang perut Junhong, membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Tidak ada yang memperlakukan Jungkook secara istimewa. Dan kau benar-benar harus menjernihkan pikiranmu, Bocah."

Selanjutnya Himchan hanya memperhatikan Junhong yang meratapi rasa sakit bercampur luapan emosinya sendiri.

**~..o..~**

Junhong memilih untuk pulang ke rumahnya, meninggalkan rumah bengkel mereka karena pikirannya berkecamuk melawan nafsunya. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi sore tadi. Semuanya membuat ia muak. Bahkan sakit di kepalanya tidak seberapa dengan meluap emosinya.

Sampai di rumahnya sendiri, Junhong segera melesat menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Ia menyalakan keras air wastafel lalu membasuh wajahnya. Ada sensasi perih menyengat saat air menyentuh luka di bibirnya. Junhong membasuh wajahnya lagi sebelum meraih sebotol obat dari dalam lemari kecil P3K-nya, lalu menelan dua butir _painkiller_ dengan tergesa.

Setelah itu Junhong menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin hadapannya, tanpa mematikan keran air.

Ini benar-benar menyebalkan saat ia kalah dari orang yang tidak sebanding dengannya.

Junhong benci kalah. Junhong berani mengakui kehebatan orang-orang yang memang berada diatasnya, tapi menurutnya ia berada di atas Jungkook sekarang. Dan melihat orang-orang membela Jungkook membuat ia muak.

Jungkook itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding ia!

_Namja_ tinggi itu menggeram lalu menonjok cermin itu.

**PRANG!**

Napasnya memburu. Pandangannya mengarah pada aliran darah dari punggung tangannya yang mulai menetes menuju aliran air di wastafel.

"Apa yang terjadi, _hm_?"

Saat sebuah suara itu terdengar, Junhong segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yongguk yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi.

Junhong mendesah pelan sambil mematikan keran wastafel dengan tangan lain yang tidak terluka.

"Jungkook masuk rumah sakit."

Entah karena tidak ingin peduli, raut wajah Junhong tidak berubah sama sekali. Ia berjalan melewati Yongguk lalu masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya.

Yongguk tertawa kecil sebelum berbalik mengikuti.

"Ada-ada saja kau ini." Yongguk memperhatikan Junhong yang merebahkan dirinya di ranjang tanpa mengobati tangannya yang terluka.

Junhong menatap langit-langit.

"Coba katakan."

Junhong tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu saat ia tahu maksudnya. Yongguk berdiri di samping ranjang dan menatap kekasihnya.

"Aku menunggu."

Ia sudah sangat hapal tabiat Yongguk, tapi Junhong sangat tidak suka dengan kejadian tadi. Junhong tidak mau menjawab untuk membahasnya, karena ia tahu akan disalahkan.

"Kau lebih suka dipaksa?"

Junhong menggeram pelan sebelum merubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu menatap Yongguk tajam. "Berhenti menanyakan hal yang sama seperti Himchan-_hyung_!"

Bentakkan itu sukses membuat Yongguk tertawa merendahkan.

"Ini yang tidak pernah berubah darimu."

Junhong mengeraskan rahangnya, tidak sampai ketika Yongguk berbalik dan berjalan menuju jendela.

"Emosimu tidak pernah stabil, Junhong."

Junhong mengutuk segala keadaan yang selalu menyudutkannya.

**~..o..~**

Youngjae mengakui kalau luka yang didapatkan Jungkook sudah parah.

Itu alasan mengapa mereka berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Daehyun yang mengusulkan agar Jungkook di bawa ke rumah sakit, dan Youngjae menyetujuinya.

Dokter sudah menanganinya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Kini Jungkook tengah duduk di ranjang, berhadapan dengan Youngjae yang hanya bisa menggeleng melihat keadaannya.

Ada beberapa sobekan di balik perban pada kepala Jungkook. Junhong berhasil memperparah luka yang dibuat Himchan dua hari yang lalu. Lalu rahangnya semakin memar. Pelipisnya sobek—beruntung tidak terlalu parah. Dan dokter membenarkan jahitan di hidung Jungkook yang kini tampak sedikit terbuka lagi.

Youngjae tidak mengerti setan apa yang merasuki Junhong sehingga ia sangat ingin melihat Jungkook seperti ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Jungkook menarik senyuman simpul, menandakan bahwa ia tidak apa.

"Kau sampai masuk rumah sakit seperti ini."

"Itu artinya Junhong hebat." Jungkook terkikik. "Aku jadi semakin bersemangat kalau begini."

Youngjae menatapnya bingung.

"Junhong yang aku kenal bukan orang yang seperti ini dahulu. Tenang saja, aku malah semakin bersemangat!"

Tapi entah mengapa Jungkook merasakan kalimat itu ganjil di mulutnya. Ia punya tekad dan tujuan, tetapi ia merasa lemah. Seperti kemampuannya tidak bertambah saat berhadapan dengan Junhong. Jungkook sangat tidak mengerti.

"Beberapa hari lagi kita ke bagian gigi, kau perlu menambalnya."

Jungkook tersadar dari lamunan dan setelah itu tertawa kecil.

Benar juga, Junhong berhasil membuat satu giginya tanggal.

**~..o..~**

**Aw, aw, maaf dipanjangin lagi menuju pertemuan nyata antara Sehun dan Jungkook hoho**

**Soalnya akan ada banyak kejutan nanti, jadi alurnya memang seperti ini :3**

**Dan saya suka sama karakternya Himchan =w= mwehehehe entah mengapa**

**Setidaknya peningkatan Jungkook sudah lumayan bukan? Ohoho**

**Selamat datang untuk pembaca baru :3 semoga menikmati**

**Yang lainnya juga, semoga tidak bosan, okay~**

**Tolong bantu sebarkan ff ini juga, saya berharap banyak yang baca dan menyukainya**

_**So**_**, maaf buru-buru, review?**

_**Love**_**, Yuri Masochist**

**PS: for armybana575 aku ngakak baca lagu mastin versi HunKook XD**


	10. Chap 9: The Speculation

**Chapter 9: ****THE SPECULATION**

.

**Motherfucker**

An Action Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Are you ready to kill?"

A **sequel** of** Welcome to Our Madness**

.

.

.

**MEI 28**

Seminggu tidak bertemu, Youngjae agak kaget dengan perubahan dari Junhong. Walau itu hanya dari warna rambutnya yang semula pirang kini menjadi merah. Tapi tetap saja hal itu membawa perubahan. Mengingat Junhong yang menghilang setelah insiden waktu itu.

Air muka Junhong tidak berubah saat melewati Jongup dan Jungkook yang sedang berlatih di area kosong bengkel, sambil ditemani Daehyun.

"Kemana saja, Junhong?" Youngjae memilih untuk menyapa lebih dahulu.

Tapi Junhong tidak menjawab—dia melenggang melewati Youngjae dan duduk di salah satu sofa usang di bengkel itu; memperhatikan Jungkook yang berlatih.

Jungkook tersadar dan kemudian meminta Jongup berhenti hanya sekedar untuk menyapa. "Warna itu bagus untukmu, Junhong."

"Untukmu juga." _Itu bukan maksud yang kau tangkap_.

"_Eh_?" Jungkook memandangnya tidak mengerti.

_Well_, mungkin dokter di rumah sakit itu bisa menangani Jungkook dengan baik karena Junhong melihat kondisinya sudah sehat. Atau memang karena dia tidak parah melukainya, tetapi teman-temannya itu melebihkan kondisinya? Aish! Ini semua memang tentang keselamatan Jungkook yang Junhong sendiri tidak tahu mengapa teman-temannya begitu memedulikannya.

"Aku lebih suka hitam."

Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari arah belakang. Junhong tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahuinya. Lagipula kini Yongguk mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Sudah jernih otakmu?"

Junhong mendengus lalu berdiri. Ia tidak membiarkan ada yang mencegahnya saat ia melangkah menuju pintu yang ia lewati untuk masuk tadi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Youngjae.

Tapi Junhong memang tidak mau menjawab.

_Jungkook ada di posisiku dahulu_.

_Dia sangat diperhatikan_.

Junhong menendang sebuah batu kecil yang berada tak jauh dari sepatunya. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan berdecak beberapa kali memikirkan hal itu.

"Sepertinya semua berubah menjadi brengsek."

Bahkan Junhong tidak menyadari bahwa kakinya sudah membawa ia jauh dari tempat mereka. Ia terlalu sibuk menggerutu untuk hal yang tidak ia sukai.

Lalu Junhong memilih untuk mengambil uang dari ATM terdekat di jalan sepi itu. Mungkin ia akan menghabiskan waktunya sendiri pada malam pukul sepuluh ini.

Junhong berjalan dan kemudian berhenti berdiri di depan mesin. Dia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mulai memasukkan kartunya lalu mengetikkan sandi.

Berapa yang harus ia ambil?

Tentu orangtuanya selalu menransfer begitu banyak nominal uang untuknya. Jadi Junhong tidak perlu berpikir keras.

Mungkin 10 lembar pecahan limapuluhribu won cukup untuk mengisi dompetnya beberapa hari.

Setelah mengambil uangnya dan meletakkannya ke dalam dompet—beserta kartunya—Junhong berbalik dan baru tersadar bahwa ada lima orang asing—beberapa di antaranya menodongkan senjata—ke arahnya.

Yang berhadapan dengan Junhong menadahkan tangannya."Serahkan, jika tidak ingin mati."

Junhong bertahan dengan _stoic face_-nya saat itu juga.

"Bocah, kami tidak main-main." Orang yang memegang pisau lipat itu berkata.

Sedangkan dua lainnya yang memegang pistol—Junhong yakin dengan apa yang mereka sembunyikan di balik mantel itu—hanya tertawa.

_Mereka pikir aku tidak bisa menghadapi mereka? Cih!_

Saat sang ketua—Junhong pikir—hampir bicara lagi, Junhong lebih dahulu melayangkan sebuah tendangan tepat mengenai pipi kanannya. Yang lain bergerak—dan benar saja, dua orang itu mengeluarkan benda yang mereka sembunyikan dari mantel, sialnya itu adalah pistol laras ganda.

Junhong berlari sambil berusaha menghindar saat ia mendengar suara peluru yang ditembakkan. Tapi salah seorang berhasil mengejarnya, lalu menendang ia di bagian kaki dan membuat ia tersungkur. Junhong segera berbalik namun tidak lebih cepat untuk bangkit, sampai orang itu berhasil menonjok wajahnya. Junhong melawan, memukul kepala orang itu keras dengan kepalanya. Dan pening itu tentu saja tidak berpengaruh hanya untuk orang itu, ia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Lalu satu pria yang memegang pisau lipat mendekat dan hampir menusukkannya di dada, tapi Junhong masih bisa untuk menonjok wajahnya. Dan pria itu tidak menyerah, lalu bermaksud menusukkan pisau itu kembali, namun Junhong menggulingkan tubuhnya sehingga yang kena adalah lengan atasnya; tersayat.

Ketiga pria lainnya berhasil menyusul, dan kini posisi Junhong di kelilingi oleh lima orang. Sial, dia terkepung. Junhong segera memasang kuda-kuda, tidak peduli pada bibir bawahnya yang sobek.

"Kukira kau hanya bocah ingusan."

Junhong tidak suka berbasa-basi.

Dia melayangkan kembali sebuah tendangan pada salah satu pria yang memegang pistol. Lalu pria lainnya dengan pistol berniat untuk menembak, tapi Junhong menendangnya juga sampai tersungkur. Junhong ingin menghabisi keduanya lebih dahulu, namun ia sadar masih ada tiga lain di belakang tubuhnya yang bersiap menyerang. Maka Junhong melayangkan sebuah tendangan memutar yang berhasil mengenai dua dari mereka. Lalu Junhong mendekat pada sang pemegang pistol yang tersungkur, merebut pistolnya yang tergeletak dengan cepat, lalu menembakkannya tepat di kepala dua orang itu.

Saat Junhong berniat untuk menembak tiga lainnya, salah satu dari mereka ternyata berada di belakang tubuhnya lalu mencekikknya dengan lengan atas dan bawah. Ia menepis pistol di tangan Junhong lalu memukul kepalanya dengan keras. Junhong tersungkur, tapi pria itu menginjak punggungnya.

"Bocah yang kurang ajar sekali."

Junhong tidak peduli suara siapa itu, yang pasti dia berusaha bangkit dari tendangan-tendangan itu.

_Fuck_! Dia tidak boleh kalah dari preman-preman bodoh ini.

Mungkin pikirannya sedang kacau, jadi Junhong berfantasi bahwa dia bisa melawan mereka tanpa menyentuh. Dan dia berpikir bahwa itu terbukti saat ia merasakan pria yang menendangnya berhenti, lalu merintih dan terjerambab jatuh. Lalu ada suara rintihan lain berulang kali. Pukulan demi pukulan sampai akhirnya berhenti disaat Junhong berhasil berbalik.

Dan Sehun sudah mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Warnamu merah." Dia terkekeh lalu memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

Junhong membalas kekehan itu kemudian saat otaknya tersambung kembali. Dia menerima uluran tangan itu dan berdiri.

"_Well_, aku mengira kita tidak bertemu hanya sekitar satu minggu tapi kurasa kau bertambah tinggi. Dan kau terlihat lebih bagus dengan warna merah ini."

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Aku tidak selemah itu."

Sehun tertawa dan menepuk bahu bagian belakang Junhong. "Harusnya aku tidak datang, ya?"

Junhong tersenyum. "Tapi terima kasih."

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya dan menaruh di belakang kepala sambil berjalan berdampingan. "Anggap saja balas budi karena kau telah menyelamatkan Xiumin."

Mereka berjalan menjauhi area itu dan berhenti di sebuah taman hanya untuk memeriksa luka Junhong—Sehun yang memaksa.

"Hanya lebam biasa dan luka gores." Junhong berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana Sehun berusaha membersihkan luka gores di lengan itu dari kerikil dan darah menggunakan air dari keran air siap minum di taman itu.

"Memang." Sehun tetap terfokus. "Tapi tetap saja perlu dibersihkan."

Junhong tersenyum tipis—dia bisa menahan rasa perih di lengannya. "Apa kabar dengan Xiumin?"

"_Oh_, mampirlah kalau ada waktu. Xiumin akan senang."

"Baiklah."

Sehun menjauh setelah selesai sambil mematikan keran. "Lain kali gunakan _yeop chagi_. Ah, _ttwieo chagi_."

Junhong memperhatikan Sehun. "Aku kurang handal dalam menendang dengan _ttwieo chagi_."

"_Eh_?" Sehun mengukur tingginya dengan Junhong menggunakan tangan. "Padahal kau tinggi, mungkin lebih mudah."

"Cedera dahulu membuatku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Sehun mengangguk saja beberapa kali.

"Kau cukup hebat."

Sehun tertawa dengan pujian itu. "Kau juga. Mungkin jika kita bersama, kita bisa menjadi partner yang sangat hebat."

Junhong membalas tawanya. "Kau benar."

"Dan lain kali gunakan _bakkat chagi_."

"Kadang tidak terpikir."

"Tapi itu bagus, kau bisa melumpuhkan lawanmu."

"Aku bisa belajar darimu." Junhong melirik luka di lengannya.

Sehun terkekeh sambil mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan lalu mengikatnya di lengan Junhong, menahan darah dari lukanya. "Aku juga ingin belajar sesuatu darimu."

"_Hum_," Junhong mengangguk sambil berpikir. "mau kuajarkan hal lain tentang ini?"

"_Sure_."

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sebuah minimarket di ujung jalan.

"Ayo. Ada sesuatu yang menarik."

Sehun mengikuti Junhong yang berjalan lebih dahulu keluar taman, menuju minimarket yang hanya satu-satunya mencolok disana. Lalu setelah sampai, keduanya masuk dengan tidak mencurigakan.

"Selamat malam." sang kasir wanita menyapa.

Sebenarnya Sehun hanya mengikuti langkah Junhong ke arah box pendingin.

"Kau lebih suka Heineken, _cheongju_ atau _soju_?"

Sehun terkikik setelah mengerti. "Soju."

"Baiklah, aku ambil empat botol." Junhong membuka pintu lemari pendingin dan mengambil empat botol lalu memberikannya dua pada Sehun. "Ini menyenangkan. Kadang kulakukan jika ingin berolahraga malam hari." katanya sambil menutup pintu.

Sehun tertawa.

"Jadi kita mau mulai berolahraga?"

Junhong berjalan lebih dahulu. "Sampai di kasir, aba-aba baru dikibarkan."

"Baiklah~."

Sang kasir membungkuk rendah saat mengira Junhong dan Sehun mau menyimpan belanjaan mereka depan meja kasir. Tapi wanita itu segera berteriak saat Junhong tertawa dan berlari keluar bersama Sehun.

Ada alarm yang berbunyi di saat keduanya masih berlari untuk menjauh sambil tertawa puas. Junhong mengarahkan langkah mereka pada sebuah gang kecil dan kemudian berhenti disana.

"Sialan. Seharusnya kita mengerjai dulu wanita itu. Dia lumayan."

"_Oh_, sayangnya aku tidak suka wanita." Junhong tertawa dan mengambil posisi duduk menyandar pada dinding.

Sehun terkikik sambil mengambil posisi duduk juga di hadapannya sambil menyandar.

"Lebih menyenangkan jika aku sedang dalam mood."

"Bagaimana dengan CCTV?"

Junhong membuka tutup botol pertama dan kemudian meneguknya. "Mereka tidak akan mengadukan pencurian empat botol soju. Haha, itu tidak menarik untuk jadi _headline_ berita."

"Itu persepsi lucu, Junhong." Sehun membuka miliknya dan kemudian meneguknya.

"_So_," Junhong bersandar lalu memejamkan matanya. "kita teman, bukan?"

Sehun meliriknya tanpa menjawab.

**~..o..~**

**HOLLA .w.**

**Inilah yang terjadi ketika Junhong merasa muak dengan Badman yang menurutnya 'menganak-emaskan Jungkook'. Dia merasa bahwa Sehun bisa menjadi **_**temannya**_**. Tapi sebenarnya apa yang Sehun pikirkan?**

**Wah, wah, pembaca ff ini semakin bertambah setiap harinya tapi semakin banyak yang malu-malu kucing untuk member review? Sebenarnya apa susahnya mereview? Kalian hanya perlu menuangkan pemikiran kalian setelah membaca. Tolong hargai penulis. Mereka selalu menyempatkan waktunya setiap hari untuk melanjutkan cerita mereka :)**

**Terima kasih atas semuanya. Seperti biasa hari minggu saya selalu buru-buru, harus berangkat pagi**

**Btw di chapter ini Jungkook ga berdarah kok XD buat armybana575**

**So, seeya di next chapie, atau di ff lain :3**

**Lovelove, Yuri Masochist**


	11. Chap 10: The Suspense

**Chapter 10: ****THE SUSPENSE**

.

**Motherfucker**

An Action Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Are you ready to kill?"

A **sequel** of** Welcome to Our Madness**

.

.

.

Saat Junhong pulang, Daehyun—yang membuka pintu depan rumah bengkel mereka—terkejut dengan beberapa lebam di wajahnya. Dan juga sebuah luka gores di lengan atasnya.

"Astaga, Junhong. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Junhong memutar keduabolamatanya dan berjalan melewati Daehyun. "Kalau kau khawatir, aku yakin kau sedang kerasukan setan."

Daehyun menutup pintu tanpa membalas. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Junhong berjalan ke ruang tengah dan duduk di salah satu sofa kosong, dimana Jongup, Youngjae dan Jungkook tengah menonton pertandingan sepakbola di televisi.

"Junhong, kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan yang Jungkook lontarkan membuat Youngjae dan Jongup tersadar akan kehadiran Junhong.

"Kau kacau sekali. Siapa yang membuatmu begitu?" tanya Youngjae.

Daehyun berdiri di belakang sofa yang di duduki Junhong.

"Ada hal menarik apa selama aku pergi seminggu kemarin?" Junhong mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah memutar keduabolamatanya. "Apa Jungkook semakin baik?"

"Dia sudah lebih baik." suara Yongguk dari arah dapur menarik perhatian mereka. Lalu Yongguk muncul sambil menggenggam bir kalengan yang baru saja diteguknya. "Besok kita ke lapangan."

"Apa?" Junhong mengurungkan niat untuk bersandar. "Dia akan bertemu Sehun besok?"

"_Oh_, tidak." Yongguk tertawa dan menghampiri sofa kosong samping Jongup. "Dia akan melewati pelatihan terakhir." Lalu duduk di sampingnya.

Junhong menggerenyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa?"

Junhong berniat untuk tidak peduli dengan cara mengalihkan perhatiannya pada televisi.

**~..o..~**

**MEI 29**

Jungkook selesai mandi dan sudah mengenakan pakaiannya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya bersama Youngjae dan mendapati Junhong tengah duduk di sofa sambil mengelap papan skate-nya. Jungkook tersenyum tipis dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ingat saat kau mengajarkan aku menggunakan papan skate dulu?"

Junhong tidak terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Aku jatuh beberapa kali dan kau kesal karena hal itu." Jungkook terkekeh pelan saat mengenang masa lalu. "Kau ingat saat aku memutuskan untuk membeli papan skate tapi kau melarangnya?"

"Karena aku berniat membelikannya sebagai kado di hari ulang tahunmu." Junhong menambahkan. Tapi matanya tetap terfokus pada papan skate-nya.

"Haha, dan aku masih menyimpannya dengan rapi. Aku tidak tahu masih bisa menggunakannya atau tidak."

"Kurasa tidak."

Jungkook agak aneh dengan respon itu.

"Setiap orang memiliki kelebihannya masing-masing. Dan kau tidak baik untuk papan skate."

"Mungkin kau benar. Aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana rasa memainkannya." Jungkook menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. "Aku baik dalam hal lain."

"Apa? Bertarung?" Junhong mendecih. "Pecundang sepertimu bisa apa?"

Jungkook menatapnya.

"Kau pikir apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang mantan narapidana?" Junhong mengangkat alis dan menatapnya.

Sejujurnya kalimat itu cukup memancing emosi Jungkook. Tapi ia sadar, Junhong telah membantunya selama ini. Lagipula, Jungkook adalah tipe orang yang menghargai pertemanan.

"Aku masih bisa hidup." Jungkook mengangkat bahu. "Sudah kujawab."

Junhong masih menatapnya dalam beberapa detik sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya pada papan kesayangannya. "Kapan ke _lapangan_?"

"Nanti malam."

"Kau tahu kau harus apa?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak."

"_Oh_." Junhong berdiri dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti sebentar saat ia mengatakan sesuatu. "Kalau kau masih hidup, aku menantangmu untuk melawanku."

Jungkook hanya tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Junhong berubah.

**~..o..~**

Malam menjelang turun. Itu pukul sebelas lewat jika Jungkook tidak salah lihat ketika mereka berangkat. Dan perjalanan sudah berlangsung sekitar tigapuluh menit lebih.

Ia berada di dalam mobil bersama Himchan dan Junhong. Sedangkan yang lain berada di mobil lainnya, yang jika Jungkook tidak salah sudah tidak mengikuti mobil mereka. Jadi sebenarnya kemana mereka akan pergi.

Jungkook memperhatikan sekitarnya saat Himchan memperlambat laju kendaraannya. Mereka berhenti di sebuah gedung tua yang terabaikan di pinggiran kota.

Himchan keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu, Junhong dan Jungkook menyusulnya. Dari luar terlihat jelas bagaimana kondisi gedung itu. Sudah banyak dinding yang rubuh, sehingga bagian dalam bisa tampak dari luar. Hanya tiang penyangga yang masih terlihat kokoh di beberapa bagian. Banyak coretan-coretan dinding, catnya sudah memudar, bahkan warnanya di dominasi oleh abu-abu dan hitam. Beberapa hanya tersisa rangkanya. Mungkin memang sudah lama ditinggalkan.

Mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung itu dengan penerangan samar, lalu menaikinya ke lantai dua. Himchan mendekat pada Junhong dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Junhong agak terkejut, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk.

Junhong mendahului langkah mereka sebelum Jungkook bisa menebak-nebak. Ia berjalan melalui sesuatu yang ditutupi kain hitam, menatapnya sebentar lalu menghilang dari pandangan Jungkook karena Himchan mengambil perhatiannya.

"Kau sudah disini sekarang." kata Himchan.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan lalu melirik ke arah dimana Junhong berada tadi, namun benar, ia sudah menghilang.

"Ini tes lapangan, tapi ini berbeda dari sebelumnya."

"Apa yang membuatnya berbeda?" tanya Jungkook hati-hati. "Apa karena kita berada di… luar?"

Ia yakin itu pertanyaan konyol, tapi raut wajah Himchan tidak berubah sama sekali. Himchan benar-benar _namja_ satu ekspresi yang pernah ditemuinya seumur hidup.

"Karena kali ini kita tidak peduli kau berakhir hidup atau mati." Himchan berjalan ke arah sesuatu yang ditutup oleh kain hitam setinggi dada itu. "Itu pilihanmu untuk bertahan dan melawan."

Mungkin Jungkook mengerti maksudnya, dan diperkuat saat Himchan menarik kain itu.

Tampaklah seorang gadis dalam keadaan diikat di kursi tidak sadarkan diri. Ada kain yang melingkari mulutnya. Tubuhnya sedikit lebam, bibirnya berdarah.

Himchan membuang kain itu menjauh. "Kau ingat dia?"

Jungkook menggerenyitkan dahinya.

"Dia satu angkatan denganmu saat SMA."

Agak tidak peduli karena Jungkook sendiri tidak tahu siapa dia. Yang dia herankan adalah karena melibatkannya.

"Ada apa dengan dia?"

Himchan melirik arloji yang melingkar di lengannya dan mendekat ke arah Jungkook, lalu menepuk bahunya.

"Bantuan dalam permainan," Himchan berbisik. "Namanya Choi Jinri. Selanjutnya lakukan sesuai _setting_." Kemudian berjalan melewati Jungkook menuruni tangga dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Jungkook berniat bertanya, tetapi ia yakin Himchan tidak akan memberinya jawaban. Jadi dia memilih untuk mendekati gadis bernama Jinri yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Ia memperhatikan sekitar, lalu mengusap wajahnya sampai terdengar sebuah rintihan halus. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jinri yang mulai sadar.

"_Ngh_…"

Jungkook hanya memperhatikan bagaimana gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya dan tersadar bahwa ia dalam keadaan terikat. Namun sontak Jinri kaget melihat Jungkook berdiri di hadapannya. Mata dan tubuhnya bergetar, Jungkook tidak mengerti.

Jarinya menurunkan kain dari mulut Jinri perlahan.

"J—Jung...kook…"

_Oh_, dia mengenalnya.

Jungkook tidak menjawab, sampai sebuah suara muncul dari balik tubuhnya.

"Hadapi aku, Brengsek!"

Ia berbalik, dan mendapati ada lima orang berdiri tak jauh dari tangga. Dua diantaranya membawa tongkat _baseball_ di tangannya.

Jungkook melirik ke belakang—pada Jinri—kemudian kembali pada kelima orang itu. Ia mengerti. Dia dijadikan kambing hitam untuk, _well_, mungkin penyekapan Jinri. Setidaknya yang dia mengerti sekarang, maksud pelatihan lapangan berarti berlatih dengan menggunakan objek nyata. Artinya, boleh ia bunuh, bukan, _orang asing_ ini?

Jungkook merenggangkan otot lehernya.

Salah satu dari mereka berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan. "Apa maksudmu melakukan ini?"

"Bermain." Jungkook tidak tahu harus menjawab apa sebenarnya.

Dia berdecak, lalu melirik sedikit ke belakang, pada dua orang yang masing-masing memegang tongkat baseball. "Seungyoon, Seunghoon." Panggilnya pelan sambil memberi aba-aba untuk mengepung.

"J-Jinwoo-_oppa_…"

Jungkook melirik pada Jinri yang merintih, lalu kembali pandangannya kepada _namja_ bernama Jinwoo ini.

"Kau yang menginginkannya." Jinwoo mengangkat bahu dan menyuruh dua lainnya—Minho dan Taehyun—pergi ke sudut lainnya. "Pengecut sepertimu yang menyiksa seorang gadis."

"Atau," Jungkook mengangkat satu alis. "Pengecut seperti kalian yang datang keroyokan?"

Hal itu memancing emosi Jinwoo. Dia menggeram lalu menerjangnya dan berniat memberi sebuah pukulan di rahang, namun Jungkook berhasil menahannya. Jungkook tersenyum puas—entah gejolak apa yang merasuki jiwanya—dia menendang perut Jinwoo hingga tersungkur menjauh.

Seunghoon datang dari arah lain, melayangkan pukulan memakai tongkat baseball, tapi Jungkook bisa menghindar. Seungyoon datang dari belakang dan melakukan hal yang sama namun Jungkook bisa mengatasi keduanya.

Taehyun dan Minho tidak tinggal diam, tapi Jungkook memberi keduanya pukulan skakmat pada kepala mereka, yang membuat keduanya merintih di tanah.

_Semua latihan ini berguna_.

Jungkook mendekat ke arah Jinwoo dan menendang tubuhnya yang terkapar di tanah. "Sudah menyerah disaat kita belum mulai?"

Dan Jinwoo tidak terima. Dia memukul lutut Jungkook dengan lengannya, membuatnya sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan lalu terjatuh saat Jinwoo memukul kepalanya.

Itu pukulan pertama yang Jungkook dapat.

Dia merasakan seseorang menahannya dari belakang. Jungkook tidak peduli siapa, tapi dia mencoba menjauh. Dia memutar tubuhnya dengan kuat sambil melayangkan sebuah tendangan tinggi, tepat pada leher Minho.

Seunghoon mendekat, membawa tongkat _baseball_-nya dan melayangkannya pada Jungkook, mengenai lengannya. Jungkook meringis, melangkah mundur saat pukulan kedua di layangkan. Seunghoon menggeram, tapi Jungkook menendang dadanya, membuatnya jatuh. Dari belakang tubuhnya, Taehyun berniat memukul, tapi Jungkook menangkisnya. Lalu ia kembali pada Seunghoon dan menginjak kepalanya keras berulang kali sebelum mendapatkan seluruh perhatiannya untuk Taehyun.

Pandangannya melirik sedikit ke arah Seungyoon yang melepaskan ikatan pada Jinri, tapi Jungkook sama sekali tidak peduli.

Jinri berlari terpincang ke arah tangga dan menuruninya secepat yang ia bisa.

Taehyun mengambil aba-aba, bersama Jinwoo yang mulai siaga.

Ada tiga lagi yang belum lumpuh, setidaknya perlakuannya tadi bisa membuat dua dari mereka meratapi sakit di tanah.

Jungkook menggeram sambil berlari ke arah mereka lalu melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada Jinwoo. Taehyun menahan satu tangan Jungkook dari belakang, tapi Jungkook berusaha memutarnya, membalikkan keadaan sehingga ia yang berkuasa, lalu menendang pada wajahnya. Dari arah lain Seungyoon mendekat dengan tongkat yang diacungkan, lalu melayangkannya ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook menendang tongkat dari genggamannya sekuat yang ia bisa sehingga terhempas jauh, kemudian ia pukul tengkuk bagian punggungnya—berniat mengenai tengkuknya namun meleset.

Dari semuanya hanya Jinwoo yang terlihat masih bisa bangkit dan menantangnya.

Jungkook menatapnya tanpa takut.

"Kemari dan hadapi aku."

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, Brengsek?!" jerit Jinwoo ketika ia berlari menuju Jungkook sambil melayangkan sebuah pukulan, yang lagi-lagi bisa Jungkook hindari.

Jungkook memukulnya di perut. Membuat Jinwoo merintih, namun tak sampai sedetik ketika ia membalas pukulan Jungkook di area yang sama.

Keduanya sama-sama mengejar napas.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu… _hhh_… apa yang salah dari Jinri?"

Jungkook tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, lagipula ia ingin cepat mengakhirinya. Dia tidak menjawab, namun menerjangnya dengan sebuah pukulan. Tapi tak disangka, Jinwoo menahan pukulan itu dengan tangannya lalu menendang Jungkook hingga tersungkur sampai mendekati ujung bangunan.

Saat ia bergegas untuk bangkit, Jinwoo telah lebih dahulu mencekik lehernya dan membawanya berdiri. Kedua mata Jinwoo terlihat nyalang, jelas sekali Jinri adalah seseorang yang cukup penting untuknya. Jungkook pernah melewati detik-detik seperti ini. Mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk seseorang yang cukup berarti—teman-temannya.

"_Kkh_…"

Mata Jungkook membulat seiringan dengan kuatnya cekikan itu. Tangannya berusaha menggapai untuk melepaskan.

Ia sadar, ia akan jadi olokan jika tidak bisa melalui semua ini. Apalagi karena ia belum bertemu dengan Sehun.

"MANUSIA BRENGSEK SEPERTIMU SUDAH SEHARUSNYA MATI!"

Dan teriakan itu bersamaan dengan terlemparnya tubuh ke bawah, pada tumpukkan besi di tanah.

Dari balik reruntuhan, tak jauh dari kursi yang sebelumnya di duduki Jinri, Junhong terdiam.

**~..o..~**

Pintu diketuk. Luhan yang tidak sengaja tertidur di sofa ruang tengah segera terkesiap dan melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul duabelas malam lewat. Luhan segera berdiri dan beranjak menuju pintu yang masih di ketuk.

Dia membukanya dan mendapati Jongdae sudah berdiri disana.

"_Ah_, Jongdae," Luhan mencoba merenggangkan lehernya yang kaku. "ada apa malam-malam sekali?"

"Aku hanya disuruh untuk mengantarkan laporan ini padamu."

"Ya—apa?" Luhan membuka pintu lebih lebar. "Masuklah dulu."

Jongdae melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan Luhan menutup pintunya. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa yang berhadapan.

"Kau lembur?"

Anggukan itu menjawabnya. Jongdae menaruh berkas yang sejak tadi dipegangnya ke meja. "Mereka memintamu ikut turun ke Australia. Untuk mengurusi kerja sama dari majalah kita dengan majalah paling terkenal disana."

"Bos memintaku?" Luhan mengerjap sebelum mengambil berkas itu dan memeriksanya. "Siapa saja?"

"Kau, Yuri, Tiffany dan Heechul-_hyung_."

Luhan mengiyakan sambil membaca deretan kalimat dari lembaran yang sedang ia lihat.

"_Well_, aku hanya ingin tahu saja, apa Sehun memang sering berkeliaran malam hari?"

Perhatian Luhan teralihkan pada Jongdae.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Dia tadi…" Luhan melirik sebentar ke arah tangga. "pamit pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli rokok. Kurasa dia sudah… kembali."

"Kau bisa mengeceknya."

Dihantui rasa takut atas kejadian beberapa tahun silam, Luhan memang membatasi pergerakan Sehun. Ia segera menaruh berkas itu dan bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berlari ke lantai dua melewati tangga. Jongdae hanya perlu menunggu kurang dari satu menit sampai Luhan kembali dengan wajah yang agak panik.

"Dia tidak ada…"

"Karena kulihat dia sedang mengamati sesuatu di jalanan. Entah pada orang, entah pada mobil, entah pada apa. Yang pasti ia menghilang dari pandanganku saat akan kuhampiri—aku menggunakan mobil, jadi agak kesulitan."

Luhan mendekat dan kembali duduk. "Kau yakin itu Sehun?"

"Aku melihatnya dari depan, mana mungkin aku salah. Dan aku tidak berniat membuatmu cemas. Memangnya dia pergi pukul berapa?"

"Sekitar…" Luhan mengamati jam dinding. "pukul sebelas."

"Coba kau hubungi."

Luhan menunjuk ke arah dua _smartphone_ di meja—miliknya dan milik Sehun.

Jongdae menghela napas. "Tidak akan ada hal buruk."

"Aku hanya takutkan hal dulu terulang."

"Pikir yang baik, mungkin dia mampir ke rumah temannya."

Tak disangka suara Luhan agak meninggi. "Teman-temannya sudah mati karena ulahnya! Dia sudah tidak punya siapapun!"

Jongdae mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

"Antarkan aku ke tempat dimana kau melihatnya."

Jongdae menggeleng.

"Jongdae… kumohon…"

**~..o..~**

Jungkook mengejar napasnya.

Pandangannya terarah ke bawah, dimana ia berhasil memutar tubuh Jinwoo dan melemparkannya ke bawah. Jungkook tidak berniat membuatnya mati, tapi ia tidak menyangka tumpukkan besi itu berada disana.

Ia berbalik dan cepat bereaksi sehingga bisa menghindar saat Taehyun menerjangnya dengan sebuah pukulan. Taehyun menggeram marah, terlihat dari caranya menatap Jungkook dalam kegelapan malam, yang hanya ditemani oleh cahaya rembulan.

Dari belakang tubuhnya Minho menendangnya, membuat Jungkook tersungkur jatuh. Dan tak sempat bangkit saat Minho menginjak punggungnya berkali-kali. Jungkook meringkuk, berusaha melawan sakit dan mencoba untuk bangun. Namun Taehyun memukul kepalanya, dan jika Jungkook tak salah lihat, Seungyoon maupun Seunghoon mulai bangkit dan membantu untuk memukulinya.

Beberapa pukulan dan tendangan di dada, perut, punggung bahkan kepala membuat semuanya terasa berat. Pandangan Jungkook mengabur. Dia tertawa dalam hati jika ia kalah hari ini. Tapi rasanya terlalu sulit untuk melawan.

Sampai akhirnya sebuah rintihan lain terdengar—bukan miliknya—tendangannya agak sedikit berkurang. Ada bermacam-macam geraman marah lalu suara pukulan, tapi semuanya terasa terdengar singkat di kala Jungkook berusaha memastikan tubuhnya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Ia terbatuk berkali-kali, mencoba bangkit dan melihat apa yang terjadi saat semua tendangan dan pukulan itu berhenti.

Dan cukup terkejut saat pandangannya menangkap sosok Junhong yang terengah, di saat tangannya menggenggam sebuah tongkat besi berlumuran darah.

"Jun…hong…"

"Kau… _hhh_… tidak bisa mati sekarang, Jungkook."

Jungkook mengambil posisi duduk secara perlahan sambil menekan dadanya yang sakit. Ia terbatuk kembali, memuncratkan sedikit darah dari dalam mulutnya.

"Mereka bilang akan keluar saat keadaan sudah tidak terkendali, walau mereka mengatakan padaku untuk membiarkan kau mati jika kau memang tipe orang lemah yang tidak bisa melawan… _hhh_… tapi tidak bisa kubiarkan itu…"

Jungkook menatapnya sambil menyeka darah dari bibirnya. "Terima kasih… _hh_… Junhong…"

**Clap! Clap! Clap!**

Sebuah tepukan dari arah tangga mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Dalam pencahayaan yang samar—dari beberapa lampu di luar bangunan—mereka bisa melihat seseorang berjalan mendekat. Ia terkekeh, seperti merendahkan sampai akhirnya mereka bisa melihat siapa orang itu dengan jelas.

"Sungguh, aku terkesan dengan pertunjukkan ini."

Dia Sehun.

Berdiri dengan angkuhnya, menatap keduanya dengan dagu terangkat.

Jungkook bangkit perlahan, memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit, sementara Junhong memperkuat genggamannya pada besi di tangannya.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka, seseorang yang ingin menjadi temanku ternyata membantu musuh abadiku." Tatapan yang semula untuk Junhong, kini beralih pada Jungkook. "Apa ini tentang pembalasan dendam, Jungkook? _Hm_?"

Terlihat seperti satu melawan dua.

"Dan juga tidak kusangka, kau membunuh kecoa-kecoa ini demi menyelamatkan Jungkook?" Sehun terkikik. "Bisa kau jelaskan semua ini, Junhong?"

Jungkook melirik Junhong yang menatap tajam ke arah Sehun.

"Awalnya aku berpikir, mungkin kau memang bisa _kugunakan_ untuk membantuku membunuh Jungkook. Tapi ternyata, _tsk_, _senjataku_ melawan penggunanya."

"Mari kita luruskan hal ini," Junhong membuka suara. "aku berdiri atas kemauanku sendiri. Aku tidak berada di pihak siapapun."

"_Oh_, kau tidak mau membantu si Lemah Jungkook?"

"Berhenti berbasa-basi…" Jungkook berucap dan mencoba berdiri tegak. "ini masalah tentang kita. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan siapapun."

"Kau mau melindungi Junhong?" Sehun tertawa.

"Ini semua tidak ada urusan dengannya."

Tawa Sehun semakin keras.

Junhong mendecih dan menatap Sehun dengan menantang. "Aku tidak keberatan untuk bergabung."

"Junhong…" Jungkook meliriknya.

Sehun membunyikan sendi di jarinya dan tersenyum. "_So_, _let's play_."

**~..o..~**

**HOLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAA**

**Maaf minggu kemarin tidak muncul hehe :3**

**Nah, tanpa banyak basa-basi, saya hanya mau memberitahu untuk yang bingung membaca ff ini. FF ini sebenarnya sekuel, sudah dituliskan sebelumnya, dari ff Welcome to Our Madness (bisa dilihat di list fanfic). So, harus membaca ff itu dulu sebelum melanjutkan kemari :D**

**Saya hanya mau menjawab, yups, benar sekali. Junhong itu sekarang kuat fisik tapi lemah mental, jadinya labil dimana gitu /?**

**Jangan salahkan Junhong mengapa dia seperti itu wkwk**

**Dan sekarang apa yang akan terjadi ketika Sehun dan Jungkook sudah dipertemukan? Dengan kondisi dimana Sehun kecewa pada Junhong yang membantu Jungkook. Lalu Jungkook yang bertekad untuk melindungi Junhong. Dan Junhong yang berdiri atas kemauannya sendiri.**

**Semuanya akan di kupas tuntas di chapter selanjutnya mwahahaha**

**Maka, kalau kalian jadi silent readers, dijamin lanjutan ff ini bakalan lama banget banget bangeeeeeeeet**

**So, ditunggu reviewnya :3**

**Love you, all. XOXO**


	12. Chap 11: The Determination

**Chapter 11: THE DETERMINATION**

.

**Motherfucker**

An Action Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Are you ready to kill?"

A **sequel** of **Welcome to Our Madness**

.

.

.

Sehun membunyikan sendi di jarinya dan tersenyum. "_So_, _let's play_."

Kalimat itu mengawali segalanya ketika Junhong mengacungkan besi di tangannya dan menerjang Sehun. Sehun menghindar untuk pukulan pertama dan kedua, namun cukup lengah saat pukulan ketiga.

Kesempatan itu Jungkook ambil untuk menyerangnya dari belakang, tapi tak disangka Sehun menendangnya tepat di kaki, membuatnya jatuh. Sehun berusaha fokus kembali pada Junhong yang menurutnya bisa lebih membahayakan; karena kondisi fisiknya yang tidak terluka parah seperti Jungkook, ditambah dengan besi yang masih digenggamnya.

Junghong memutar besi di tangannya, mencuri pandang mencari titik yang tepat untuk memukulnya. Tapi Sehun menangkap pergerakan itu, dan dengan cepat menerjang Junhong dan melayangkan pukulan. Sayang sekali gagal disaat Junghong memukul tulang rusuk Sehun menggunakan besi tersebut.

Disisi Jungkook, dia berusaha memusatkan seluruh energinya untuk berkumpul. Ia tahu batasan atas dirinya, dan mungkin atas pertarungan dengan segerombol orang asing itu cukup membuatnya melemah. Namun, ini adalah masalahnya dengan Sehun. Bukan Junhong dengan Sehun.

Jungkook tidak pernah belajar bergantung pada orang lain.

Melihat Sehun tersungkur karena pukulan Junhong yang menggila, Jungkook berpikir bahwa ada kesempatan. Tapi ia sendiri masih belum sanggup untuk mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri dan memberikan sebuah pukulan. Sehun akan berdiri, tapi Junhong memukulnya kembali dengan besi itu di punggung. Tubuh Sehun merendah, Junhong memukulnya lagi. Lalu mengangkat besinya ke atas dan memberikan pukulan di kepala.

Darah itu berarti banyak.

Jungkook menekan dadanya dan tidak senang melihat Sehun lumpuh oleh orang lain.

Junhong hampir memukulnya kembali dengan lebih keras, senang dengan darah yang membasahi kepala Sehun mengalir menuju wajahnya. Tapi Sehun tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kalah hanya dalam lima menit pertarungan. Dia menendang kaki Junhong sehingga pemuda itu tersungkur jatuh.

Tapi ia tak menyangka Jungkook sudah berada di hadapannya dan menendang punggungnya. Sehun segera menggulingkan tubuhnya lalu bangkit mengambil kuda-kuda dalam posisi jongkok. Posisinya terlalu sisi—diujung gedung. Jika ia tidak berhati-hati, Sehun bisa terjatuh.

Jungkook mengusap bibir dengan punggung tangannya dan bersiap. Terlihat bahwa keduanya tengah menyiapkan energi dan taktik. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Junhong yang mulai berdiri.

Tidak lebih lama dari posisi sebelumnya, Jungkook berlari menerjang Sehun dan menyikut kepalanya. Sehun ambruk, tapi menarik Jungkook hingga jatuh terguling bersamanya pada tangga menuju lantai dasar.

Junhong bergegas menyusul mereka, tidak melupakan tongkat besinya.

Keduanya merintih dalam sakit, tapi mereka berusaha melupakannya dengan segera menjauh dan bersiap. Jungkook memperhatikan sekitar, mencari benda apapun yang bisa membantunya. Tapi ia lengah karena Sehun meninju pelipisnya.

Jungkook mengutuk diri karena kurangnya fokus.

Sehun akan memberi tinjuan kembali untuk Jungkook, tapi Junhong datang dan memukul tangannya dengan besi itu. Sehun merintih, rasanya ngilu sampai ke tulangnya. Dan Jungkook memanfaatkan situasi dengan menendang perut Sehun hingga membentur tiang penyangga, lalu menendangnya beberapa kali sampai Sehun memutar kakinya. Jungkook terpelanting jatuh.

Merasa hebat dengan tongkat besi di tangannya, Sehun menjadikannya sebagai incaran. Saat Junhong melayangkan pukulan, Sehun berhasil merebut tongkatnya dan melemparnya menjauh. Lalu ia menarik kerah Junhong, mengapit lehernya dengan lengan kemudian membenturkan dahinya pada dinding berulang kali.

Junhong merintih. Sehun menyeringai namun tersadar karena Jungkook menemukan tongkat besi serupa dan hampir melayangkan pukulan untuknya. Sehun melompati tanjakan kecil lalu berlari. Jungkook menekan dadanya sebentar sebelum mengejarnya, lalu Junhong menyusul.

Jika dilihat kondisi ketiganya sudah parah—bagi yang melihat. Tapi ketiganya merasa belum cukup. Mereka tidak lemah untuk meminta berhenti atau menyerah.

Jungkook hampir tersungkur karena lututnya hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Junhong tetap berlari, berusaha mencapai Sehun.

Junhong sendiri sadar ia berada di pihak Jungkook, walau ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Tapi ia hanya menyerang Sehun, tidak pada Jungkook. _Tidak untuk saat ini_.

Terlihat seperti kabur, tapi Sehun tidak melakukannya sama sekali. Ia berusaha mencari _angle_ baru, atau lokasi baru untuk membantunya mencari cara menghabisi keduanya. Ia melompati beberapa tanjakan atau drum kosong yang menghalanginya. Terkadang ia tendang drum itu untuk menyulitkan mereka mengejar.

Tapi Jungkook bisa mengejarnya dengan mulus. Memukulkan besinya pada kaki Sehun saat mendekati. Sehun terjerambab, namun segera berguling dan berdiri ketika Jungkook mengayunkan besi itu, hampir memukulnya. Tidak disangka, Junhong muncul dari samping dan menggunakan _ttwieo chagi _seperti yang pernah Sehun sarankan. Tendangan melompat itu sukses mengenai bahu Sehun dan membuatnya terjatuh kembali.

Sehun meremas lengannya dan memaksakan diri untuk berdiri. Junhong dan Jungkook berdiri tak jauh darinya di arah yang berbeda.

"_Tch_," Sehun mendecih, lalu tertawa kecil. "Bisa kukatakan, kau ada di pihak Jungkook, _hm_? Junhong?"

Jungkook dan Junhong sama-sama terdiam.

"Kau melibatkan dirimu sendiri disini. Tidakkah kau takut mati hanya untuk membela..." Sehun mengedikkan dagunya pada Jungkook, "makhluk tidak berguna ini?"

"Kau takut karena ada aku disini?" tanya Junhong.

Pertanyaan balik itu membuat Sehun terkikik. "Apa kau tidak merasa bodoh untuk bertanya hal seperti itu pada orang yang sudah menyelamatkanmu dari perampok-perampok itu?"

Junhong mendapat kesimpulan bahwa Sehun adalah orang yang angkuh.

Jungkook melirik Junhong sedikit.

"Dan Jungkook," Sehun memanggilnya, membuat pemuda bermarga Jeon itu menatapnya. "Apa kau merasa hebat karena memiliki Tangan Kanan?"

"Kita selesaikan semuanya, agar aku bisa menyayat leher kakakmu kembali dengan tanganku sendiri."

**Deg!**

Kedua bolamata Sehun membulat. Dan itu memang tujuan Jungkook. Ia benar-benar tahu kelemahan pemuda itu.

Sehun menggeram dan berlari ke arah Jungkook untuk memberikan sebuah pukulan keras. Jungkook menangkisnya dengan lengan dan berupaya untuk membalas, tapi Sehun bisa menahannya. Pemuda Xi itu memelintir tangan Jungkook, mengakibatkan rintihan. Baru saja ketika ia hampir merebut tongkat besi itu, Junhong menendang punggungnya dari belakang.

Cengkraman Sehun pada tangan Jungkook terlepas. Junhong menendangnya kembali tetapi Sehun sempat berbalik dan menghindar. Menangkisnya dengan tangan maupun tendangan lagi. Dan disaat Junhong menendangnya di paha, Sehun tersungkur.

Junhong tampak menikmati pertarungan ini. Dia mendekat dan akan meninju rahang Sehun, namun kalah cepat karena Sehun mencekiknya. Pergerakan itu membuatnya terkejut. Dan mungkin Sehun berpikir untuk mengakhirinya sekarang, ia hampir menonjok jakun Junhong, tapi tidak disangka Jungkook menggeram marah dan memukul pelipis Sehun menggunakan tongkat besi itu.

Entah berapa banyak darah yang tumpah untuk kali ini.

Sehun merasakan tanahnya seolah berputar. Tubuhnya oleng. Ia hampir ambruk jika saja bayangan kakak dan kemarahannya untuk Jungkook terbayang. Sehun merintih dalam amarah.

Jungkook berjalan perlahan mendekati Sehun yang meratapi sakit di tanah.

Kedua mata Jungkook memerah. Dia merasakan gejolak yang membara, memompa seluruh ambisinya untuk menghabisi pemuda yang menghancurkan kehidupannya. Yang membunuh sahabat-sahabatnya. Yang melukai _Junhong_.

"Kau pikir kau yang terkuat, Xi Sehun?" dengan segala emosi, Jungkook bertanya.

Sehun menggeram. Berusaha menghentikan rasa sakitnya dan fokus untuk situasi yang mengancam nyawanya. "_Rrh_…"

Junhong berjalan dengan hati-hati mendekati keduanya.

"Kau ingat?" Jungkook mengacungkan tongkat besinya. "Akulah Tuhan yang akan mengirimmu ke Neraka!"

**Buagh!**

Pukulan itu tidak mengenai Sehun, melainkan pada tanah. Sehun berhasil berguling lalu menendang lutut Jungkook hingga ia terjatuh. Junhong bertindak. Ia melayangkan tendangan pada Sehun di tanah, tapi Sehun menggulingkan kembali tubuhnya. Disaat Junhong akan menendang kembali, tanpa disangka, Sehun menarik tubuh Jungkook yang masih merintih sehingga Junhong salah sasaran.

Jungkook merintih dalam sakit.

Bolamata Junhong membulat, hanya sepersekian detik sebelum ia melihat Sehun bisa bangkit dan berlari ke arah jalan raya. Junhong dengan sigap mengejarnya.

Di belakangnya, Jungkook mencoba untuk bangkit. Ia meraih tongkat itu kembali dan merangkak sementara, lalu berdiri dan mengejar mereka walau kalah cepat.

Junhong berhasil mendekat pada Sehun. Dia berkeinginan untuk menendangnya dari belakang. Hanya saja, Sehun berhenti berlari. Junhong tidak sempat berbuat banyak saat Sehun menarik kerahnya dan mendorongnya kasar ke arah mobil bekas yang berada di area itu. Lalu Sehun menariknya kembali sebelum membenturkan kepala Junhong pada kaca mobil tersebut hingga pecah.

Pecahan dari kaca itu melukai beberapa bagian di kepala, wajah dan leher Junhong. Junhong terbatuk darah dengan lemah.

Sudut mata Sehun menangkap sosok Jungkook yang mendekat ke arahnya. Dia berbalik, menatap Jungkook yang berhenti berlari sehingga posisi mereka mungkin hanya berjarak sekitar dua meter.

"Jangan melibatkan Junhong." Jungkook berucap dengan suara serak.

Sehun menggeleng sambil tertawa merendahkan. "Kau bahkan melibatkan tiga orang tak berdosa. Kau ingat?"

Jungkook yakin yang Sehun bicarakan adalah kakaknya, suami kakaknya dan anak mereka.

"Lagipula, Junhong yang masuk ke dalam _arena_. Itu konsekuensinya."

Junhong terbatuk kembali, membuat Jungkook meliriknya dan merasa sangat bersalah. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Junhong sekarang. Bisa saja pecahan itu menusuk dalam di leher maupun kepalanya.

"Lihat dirimu, Pengecut!" Sehun berseru. "Apa kau sanggup membunuhku dengan fisikmu yang lemah itu?"

"Berhenti bicara."

Sehun tertawa dengan kondisi wajah yang berlumuran darah.

"_Tch_!"

"Menyenangkan melihatmu kalah." Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. "Setelah aku membunuhmu, kau tidak perlu repot tentang orangtuamu. Karena aku…" lalu menjilat bibir bawahnya yang penuh darah dan luka. "akan mengirim mereka untuk menyusulmu ke Neraka."

Remasan pada tongkat besi itu menguat, seiringan membesarnya pupil mata Jungkook.

"_Oh_, kau tidak sabar?"

Geraman marah itu terdengar dalam sunyinya malam. Jungkook mengangkat tinggi tongkatnya, melayangkannya pada Sehun yang bisa menghindar. Ia mengayunkannya kembali namun Sehun tetap bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Sehun menendang tungkainya, Jungkook hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Kemudian Sehun melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang tertuju pada leher, tetapi Jungkook bisa membuatnya mengenai bahu. Walau efeknya sama saja menyakitkan, setidaknya Jungkook bisa membawa tulang lehernya tidak patah.

Dan setelahnya Sehun berhasil menendang Jungkook di perut. Jungkook tersungkur, bahkan sampai terguling. Sehun segera mendekat dan berada di atas tubuhnya. Menonjok pipinya berulang kali sampai Jungkook kewalahan.

Sayangnya, Sehun lupa di tangan Jungkook masih memegang besi itu. Jungkook mengayunkannya pada rusuk Sehun, mengakibatkan ia terguling jatuh dari atas tubuhnya.

Rusuk. Sehun merasakan sakit yang amat kentara ketika rusuknya dua kali menjadi sasaran besi.

Keduanya merintih dalam sakit. Berusaha menjadi orang pertama yang bangkit agar dapat menguasai keadaan. Sialnya bagi Jungkook, Sehun memaksakan tubuhnya, memforsir segalanya untuk bangkit. Pandangan Jungkook kabur, mata kirinya lebam dan bengkak.

Samar-samar, ia melihat Sehun berdiri di atasnya. Merebut tongkat besinya tanpa bisa ia cegah.

**Buagh! Buagh!**

Dan selanjutnya yang Jungkook rasakan adalah telinganya berdengung. Hantaman berkali-kali pada kepala dan tubuhnya dari sesuatu yang keras itu. Dan darah dimana-mana.

Jungkook tidak mau kalah. Namun rasanya… ia berakhir.

**Kling!**

Sehun melempar besi itu ke tanah. Napasnya terengah—terkesan memburu. Seringai tipis muncul di wajahnya. Ia tahu Jungkook belum mati. Tapi pemuda itu sangat lemah dan mungkin sedang meregang nyawa.

Ia meraih pergelangan kaki Jungkook yang masih terbungkus sepatu. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Sehun menariknya ke arah jalan besar yang sama sekali tidak ada kendaraan yang melintas.

Sehun bersenandung pelan, seolah-olah ia sudah menemukan kemenangannya.

Jungkook masih berupaya hidup—begitulah spekulasi Sehun saat meliriknya. Ia merintih lemah, terbatuk beberapa kali. Tapi Sehun tetap menggusurnya di tanah layaknya bangkai binatang. Membiarkan tubuh Jungkook bergesekkan langsung dengan tanah.

"Kau lihat, siapa yang berdiri di akhir, bukan? Jungkook-_ah_?"

Sehun tertawa atas segala usahanya. Berhasil membawa Jungkook ke tengah jalan, Sehun melepaskan cengkraman pada kakinya.

"_Hei_," Sehun menunduk, menatap Jungkook yang berusaha bernapas sepertinya. "Kau… _uhuk_…" ia berhenti sebentar saat terbatuk. "kau tetap lemah, kau tahu? Kau tetap… _hhh_… seorang pecundang! Hahaha!"

Kedua mata Sehun terlihat nyalang. Kemenangan, itulah yang ia cari. Di dalam kamusnya tidak ada kata kalah maupun mati. Ini seperti penantian besar yang Sehun tunggu-tunggu.

"Kata terakhir?"

Dia mengangkat salah satu kakinya, mengarahkannya tepat di depan wajah Jungkook. Sehun memiringkan wajahnya, menatap Jungkook seperti orang _sakit_.

"Tidak ada?" ia tertawa lemah memperhatikan mulut Jungkook terbuka, untuk bernapas. "Baiklah."

Di saat Sehun akan menginjakkan kakinya keras pada wajah Jungkook, tak diduga Junhong datang dari belakang dan menerjangnya. Namun yang lebih mengejutkan, sebuah mobil datang dari arah kanan meraka—dari jalan—dan menabrak sebelum berhenti.

Junhong dan Sehun terpental karena tabrakan mobil itu.

Jungkook berada hanya sekitar tiga senti dari ban yang berhenti berputar tepat pada waktunya.

Di dalam mobil, Daehyun tidak menyangka bahwa Junhong akan menerjang Sehun sehingga ia ikut tertabrak. Daehyun sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa pada Yongguk jika Junhong mati karenanya.

Dari arah berlawanan pada jalan tersebut, sebuah mobil berhenti. Mobil itu berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter dari posisi Junhong dan Sehun yang tidak diketahui kondisinya. Dan limabelas meter dari Jungkook serta mobil yang dikendarai Daehyun. Lalu jeritan keras muncul, bersamaan dengan munculnya seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang penuh air mata.

Dia Luhan. Jongdae keluar dari sisi lain mobil itu sedetik kemudian.

Sebuah mobil muncul lagi dari kejauhan, dan berhenti tepat di samping mobil Daehyun.

Itu mobil yang dikendarai Himchan. Daehyun tidak punya pemikiran dimana yang lainnya—Yongguk, Youngjae dan Jongup—karena sesaat setelah berhenti, Himchan keluar dari mobil sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil.

Dan dia adalah Xiumin.

**~..o..~**

***mengendap-ngendap* *ketahuan(?)***

**AAAAAAA MAAFKAN SODARA SODARA (?) AKU MENGHILANG SEKITAR LIMA BULAN**

**Maaf ya, banyak kejadian di real life yang harus kuselesaikan huhu**

**Tapi ini aku kembali membawa fanfic tercintah /?**

**Bagaimana dengan kisah mereka bertiga?**

**Tunggu lanjutannya wuhuuuuuu (?) *dihajarmassa* aku sedang mencoba update sesuai jadwal lagi ko**

**Dan aku minta bantuan kalian untuk respect yaaa. Biar aku ga nyerah dan berniat untuk….. (?)**

**Ppaaaaaaaaay, review yaaw laflaf cemuaaaaaaaaaahhh**

**Ask . fm : littlerape**

**Facebook : Yuri Mamasochist**

**Twitter : littlerape**

**PS: Maaf yaaa buat yang kasih koreksi, makasih sebelumnya, tapi saya kalau buat FF kan selalu pake nama asli (contoh: Junhong itu Zelo). Jadi nama aslinya Mino Winner kan Minho, jadi aku tulisnya Minho hihiiiii, btw makasih mwah **

**Love, Yuri Masochist**


	13. Chap 12: THE END

**LAST CHAPTER**

**WARNING! SEBELUM MEMBACA MOTHERFUCKER, SEBAIKNYA MEMBACA WELCOME TO OUR MADNESS UNTUK MENGETAHUI TITIK MULA SEMUA KONFLIK TERJADI.**

.

**Chapter 12: THE END**

.

**Motherfucker**

An Action Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Are you ready to kill?"

A **sequel** of **Welcome to Our Madness**

.

.

.

Dan dia adalah Xiumin.

Jantung Luhan seolah ditusuk dua kali lipat, melihat adiknya terkapar di jalan dan anaknya berada di pangkuan orang tidak di kenal. Salahnya menghawatirkan Sehun dan sama sekali tidak memikirkan Xiumin yang ia tinggal di rumah.

Jongdae mendekat dan merengkuhnya. Tapi Luhan menjauhkan pelukan itu, meratap melihat Xiumin dan Sehun dalam ketakutan.

Daehyun segera keluar dari mobilnya. Dirinya masih panik akan bagaimana kondisi Junhong sekarang. Berusaha untuk melihat dari kejauhan apakah pemuda yang berlumuran darah itu masih bernapas atau tidak.

"A-apapun yang adikku lakukan… tolong maafkan dia. Jangan sakiti mereka… tolong…"

Mungkin Jongdae sudah melakukan sesuatu jika ia bisa. Namun ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun untuk saat ini. Kondisi Sehun menghawatirkan—Jongdae tidak tahu apakah dia masih sadar atau tidak dalam kondisi tubuhnya berlumuran darah.

"_Uhuk_…" terdengar suara lemah salah satu dari tiga yang terbaring lemah di atas aspal. Namun suara itu lebih kentara untuk Daehyun, jadi ia yakin itu berasal dari Jungkook.

Dalam situasi ini hanya suara tangis memilukan Luhan yang terdengar, beserta tangis ketakutan dari Xiumin. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya masih tidak mau beranjak dari posisinya.

Jongdae memberanikan diri melangkah maju ke arah Sehun, dan pada detik itu juga suara Himchan terdengar. Membentaknya dan mengatakan bahwa Xiumin akan celaka jika ia berusaha mendekat.

Seketika Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kumohon... a-apa salah kami? Tolong j-jangan libatkan a-anak kecil... kumohon... apapun dosa y-yang sudah adikku dan Jungkook perbuat sudah berlalu. M-mereka sudah dipenjara dan itu adalah balasan y-yang setimpal!" Luhan memohon keras hingga suaranya serak bercampur dengan tangisan. "Tolong hentikan semua ini!"

Himchan kembali tidak bergeming atau memberikan timbal balik dari percakapan tersebut. Xiumin menangis semakin keras, menyayat hati Luhan yang menginginkan anak itu kembali dalam pelukannya. Sementara disamping Himchan, Daehyun ketakutan setengah mati.

Pikirannya buntu. Yang ia inginkan adalah semua kegilaan ini berhenti. Jadi tubuhnya bergerak, berlutut perlahan dalam kesedihan. Jongdae memintanya untuk berdiri namun segera ditepis oleh pemuda cantik itu.

"Bunuh... saja a-aku jika memang k-kesalahan adikku sudah tidak bisa dimaafkan..."

Saat tubuhnya merendah untuk bersujud, suara parau dari Sehun terdengar. Samar, tergantikan oleh batuk yang menyakitkan.

Luhan melihatnya. Sehun berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisi tengkurap tetapi dengan semua luka di tubuhnya, ia kesulitan bahkan tak sanggup. Sehun terbatuk darah. Dengan kondisi yang sangat hancur itu, Sehun masih tidak mau menyerah.

"J-jangan berani kau... _uhuk_! J-jangan berani kau rendahkan h-harga dirimu untuk mereka! _Uhuk_..."

Pemuda yang memiliki ikatan kandung dengannya itu tidak peduli dengan segala omong kosong tentang harga diri. Yang ia butuhkan adalah keselamatan semuanya. Disaat ia bersikeras untuk tetap bersujud, suara Sehun yang terdengar menyakitkan kembali begeming.

"Jangan berani! _Uhuk_! J-jangan berani kau... _uhuk_..."

Sehun berusaha menguatkan seluruh otot tubuhnya untuk bangkit, tetapi yang terjadi tidak sesuai harapan. Ia terlalu lemah untuk melakukannya.

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sehun ke arah Himchan. Masih dengan menangis dan berlutut, ia bertanya pada sosok yang berwajah dingin itu.

"Apa m-maumu... _hiks_, apa yang kau mau," Luhan menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Siapa kau..."

Tangisan Xiumin yang menjawab dalam keheningan dan ketegangan itu.

"K-kumohon kasihani kam—"

"B-Berhenti! _Uhuk_!" suara serak Sehun menginterupsi tangisan putus asa dari Luhan. Sehun bersikeras untuk tidak menurunkan harga dirinya maupun harga diri kakaknya dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan ini.

Lalu lenguhan lemah terdengar. Daehyun terkesiap, meliriknya dan suara Jungkooklah yang terdengar. Jungkook masih berada di dekat ban mobilnya, walau perhatian Daehyun sejak tadi berada pada tubuh Junhong yang terkapar tak jauh dengan Sehun, yang berada sekitar sepuluh meter dari dirinya dan Himchan beserta Xiumin dan lima meter dari Luhan dan Jongdae.

Lima belas meter jarak Himchan, Daehyun, Xiumin dan Jungkook terasa jauh dengan Luhan dan Jongdae beserta Sehun dan Junhong yang tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

Jungkook melenguh kembali. Namun ia mendapati pengelihatannya kabur. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia lihat. Berusaha mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan keadaan masih sama.

Daehyun menghampiri Jungkook perlahan untuk menariknya dari kolong mobil tetapi Jungkook menolak untuk dibantu. Ia menggusur perlahan tubuhnya sendiri hingga berada pada sisi luar kolong mobil tersebut sambil mencoba menahan rintihannya.

Daehyun memilih untuk kembali diam dan memikirkan tentang kondisi Junhong disana yang sampai saat ini belum bisa diketahui. Pemuda itu tidak melenguh maupun bergerak sama sekali! _Fuck_, Daehyun benar-benar tidak tahu akan kondisinya sekarang.

Himchan melirik Jungkook yang kini sedang terbatuk beberapa kali sambil berusaha menumpu tubuhnya yang kini tengkurap. Suara dinginnya kemudian terdengar kembali, "Apa yang kau mau?"

Jungkook mendecih namun terkesan sarkatis. Tangisan Luhan semakin pilu dan hal itu membawa kebahagiaan besar pada diri Jungkook. Walau pandangannya buram, Jungkook masih tau apa yang terjadi disana.

"Aku ingin Luhan." ucapnya licik.

Yang seharusnya Jongdae gunakan dalam situasi yang tidak membuat dirinya diperhatikan adalah menghubungi polisi melalui ponsel di saku celananya. Tetapi saat ia akan melakukannya diam-diam, ekor mata Himchan yang selalu sigap itu berhasil menemukannya.

**Dorr!**

Satu tembakan mulus di paha Jongdae dari pistol yang Himchana keluarkan dari saku celananya.

Luhan menjerit dan hampir semua yang berada disana terkesiap. Tangisan Xiumin semakin keras bersama dengan gerakannya yang memberontak. Tetapi kekuatan orang dewasa memang tidak sebanding dengan seluruh tenaga yang anak kecil itu kerahkan.

Jongdae terjatuh. Luhan mau menghampirinya namun ia dalam kondisi yang lebih memilukan. Ketakutan. Ia berteriak, berseru dalam keadaan panik. "_Okay_, _okay_! Ambil saja aku tapi jangan sakiti Xiumin dan siapapun! _Hiks_!"

Sehun yang terluka parah disana masih belum bisa membawa tubuhnya bangun, seolah-olah ada ototnya yang putus dan membuatnya mati rasa dan sakit di bagian yang berbeda. Mata Sehun panas, sakit dan amarah menyatu dalam dirinya. Dan ia membentak kakaknya mati-matian agar tidak memohon.

Tawa dari Jungkook terdengar, walau terkesan pelan dam lemah. Namun tawa itu berhasil membuat Sehun geram. Mencoba merangkak melawan seluruh sakit fisik di tubuhnya.

Kemudian Himchan menghampiri Daehyun dan memberikan Xiumin yang meronta padanya. Daehyun menggendongnya, sama seperti Himchan tanpa berusaha membuat anak itu diam. Hanya menggendongnya. Dan dihampirinya Jungkook oleh pemuda berwajah dingin itu.

Dirinya masih dalam kondisi berlutut, memohon kembali agar mereka tidak melakukan apapun pada Xiumin. Sehun mencoba marah dan membentaknya lagi, walau darah terus keluar dari mulutnya di setiap usaha ia melakukannya.

"K-kemarilah." Suara Jungkook kembali terdengar, dilapisi dengan senyumnya yang mengerikan. _Oh_, Jungkook bangkit dari segalanya dalam segala situasi ini. Seolah ia sudah menang melihat Luhan memohon dan Sehun berusaha untuk tidak menyerah.

Luhan tahu permintaan itu untuk dirinya. Sehun meliriknya dan meminta untuk tidak melakukannya namun semua pergelutan itu terjadi di dalam diri Luhan. Ia tidak tahu mana hal yang harus dilakukan atau bukan. Yang ia utamakan adalah keselamatan semuanya, bukan dirinya.

Ia melirik Jongdae, merasa bersalah atas luka yang kini sedang Jongdae rasakan. Ia berucap pelan, memintanya untuk melindungi Sehun.

Jongdae pun tidak setuju dengan pilihan Luhan untuk mengikuti permintaan mereka. Namun Jongdae tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain diam dan mengikuti permintaan Luhan.

"Kemarilah, dan kubiarkan anak ini padamu." Jungkook kembali berucap.

Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya di tengah usahanya untuk bangkit. Pandangannya beralih dari Jungkook menuju Luhan.

"_Gege_! Itu jebakan! _Uhuk_! Jangan l-lakukan!"

Tapi pemuda itu berdiri perlahan. Tidak berniat untuk menyeka seluruh airmata yang membanjiri wajahnya, ia beranjak maju.

Himchan merendahkan tubuhnya dan mendengar apa yang Jungkook bisikan untuknya. Menerima permintaannya, Himchan memundurkan tubuhnya tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Semuanya hanya terfokus pada Luhan, Sehun dan Xiumin.

"_Gege_, berhenti! Berhenti! _Uhuk_..." Sehun membentak kesulitan. Menggeram lalu mengutuk tubuhnya yang tidak mau bergerak sesuai keinginannya, lalu membentak lagi. "Berhenti!"

Luhan tetap berjalan maju dengan semua ketakutan dalam benaknya. Apa yang ia lakukan mungkin bukan jawaban yang benar, namun ia tidak dihadapkan pada pilihan yang lain. Ia harus menyelamatkan Xiumin. Sehun berada di dekat Jongdae, ia bisa dikatakan selamat di sisi ini walau hal itu tidak menjamin. Yang kini harus direngkuhnya adalah Xiumin.

"Itu jebakan! Berhenti!" Sehun bahkan merasa seperti seluruh isi tenggorokannya dicabik keluar. Sakit yang teramat menyiksanya di kala ia berusaha berteriak.

Dan langkahnya kini membawa ia ke tengah-tengah posisi mereka.

Jungkook yang sudah bisa membawa tubuhnya bangun perlahan. Terduduk, melipat kakinya dengan gerakan pelan dan berhasil membawa dirinya dalam posisi duduk bersila sekarang. Sakit di sekujur tubuhnya ia tahan, walau sempat ia meringis. Dan kemudian menatap ke depan walau pandangannya kabur.

Disana Sehun sangat takut sehingga ia memaksa tubuhnya bergerak walau hanya berhasil sedikit. Jongdae menghampirinya dengan terseok, berhasil meraih ponselnya yang terlempar tak jauh darinya dan mencoba membantu Sehun. Tapi Sehun menepisnya dengan lemah.

Dia benar-benar tipe orang yang tidak mau kalah dan lemah.

Junhong yang tak jauh dari Sehun tetap tidak bergerak.

Luhan terisak, hampir tersedak oleh tangisannya sendiri. Daehyun pun menurukan Xiumin perlahan. Xiumin berontak namun di tahan oleh Daehyun pada bahunya.

"_Mommy_... _hiks_ Xiumin takut..."

Sehun menjerit seperti orang putus harapan. Airmatanya turun tanpa bisa dibendung. Ia ketakutan. Pertahanannya hancur, ia lemah akan kakak yang sangat dicintainya. Ia takut semuanya terenggut kembali dari hidupnya.

Dan kakaknya sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang. Luhan berpikir Sehun sudah aman disana. Ia hanya tidak boleh mengalihkan pandangannya dari Xiumin yang kini berjarak sekitar tujuh meter darinya.

"T-tolong lepaskan Xiumin... _hiks_... a-aku sudah disini..."

Jungkook tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dahinya mengerut saat sakit itu lebih besar dari pertahanannya namun ada kekuatan lain yang datang pada dirinya. Yaitu ketakutan dan tangisan Sehun.

"Kemarilah..." permintaan mengerikan Jungkook kembali terengar.

Jujur Luhan ketakutan, tapi ia membutuhkan Xiumin dalam dekapannya. Jadi ia kembali menurunkan tubuhnya. Sehun berteriak meminta berhenti namun tak berhasil menghentikan Luhan.

Luhan berlutut untuk segalanya.

"Tolong, lepaskan Xiumin dan ambil saja aku sebagai tebusannya."

Suara parau menyakitkan dari seseorang yang tersiksa melihat semuanya terluka. Melihat semuanya hancur setelah bertahun-tahun ia berpikir bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ia pedulikan akan keselamatan dirinya selain orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Sehun merasa hancur melihat kakaknya memilih untuk bersujud pada orang-orang yang brengsek dan ingin dibunuhnya disana. Hancur. Tubuhnya bergerak perlahan walau belum bisa membawa perubahan banyak pada posisinya sekarang.

Jungkook tersenyum licik, memberikan isyarat pada Daehyun untuk melepaskan Xiumin. Daehyun menangkap sinyal itu dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada bahu Xiumin perlahan.

Waktu seakan berjalan lambat saat Xiumin berlari ke arah Luhan. Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya yang semula bersujud untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Sehun membulatkan matanya dan tawa Jungkook terdengar. Semuanya dalam waktu yang sangat lambat.

Bagai seluruh suara terenggut keheningan.

Bagai seluruh kegilaan terenggut kemarahan.

Bagai seluruh waktu terenggut kehidupan.

Dan semua waktu yang berjalan lambat terbanting dengan keadaan yang berbalik menjadi cepat. Himchan mengendarai mobilnya—berhasil masuk ke dalam mobil disaat semua tidak memperhatikannya—dan melajukannya cepat sampai menabrak Xiumin disusul oleh Luhan.

Menabrak.

Menggilas tubuh Xiumin dan Luhan yang setengah bersujud.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Sehun berteriak tanpa suara untuk pertama kalinya. Lalu berteriak dan menjerit berdarah. Mencakar aspal. Menancapkan seluruh kukunya kesana seolah dapat menyalurkan sakitnya pada benda mati.

Tapi tidak.

Ini menyakitkan.

"TIDAK!"

Jongdae menjerit tak jauh seperti yang Sehun lakukan. Tangannya terasa dingin dan tubuhnya bergetar tidak karuan. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan, mungkin hanya menghubungi polisi.

Sehun merangkak, membawa tubuhnya, menjerit dan menangis. Jarinya terluka akan semua cakaran pada aspal yang kasar.

Jungkook suka.

Jungkook tertawa.

Apalagi ketika Himchan memundurkan mobilnya dan menggilas kedua tubuh itu lagi.

Suara tulang patah terdengar, entah milik siapa.

Hanya saja banyak sekali darah dan organ dalam yang terurai keluar.

"Memohonlah." Suara itu seperti setan dalam tubuh Jungkook yang gembira dengan semua ini.

Sehun merangkak mati-matian. Mencoba mendekatkan tubuhnya pada kedua tubuh yang hancur itu. Berusaha marah dan membunuh Jungkook saat itu juga.

Jongdae berhasil menghubungi polisi dan Himchan berhasil menembaknya tepat di kepala saat ia keluar dari mobil.

Ada banyak kemarahan disana. Sehun melihat bagaimana Luhan dan Xiumin masih hidup dalam kondisi itu, dan Himchan mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun.

Sehun menjerit. Marah. Menangis. Menggerakkan lututnya kasar agar mau menumpu beban tubuhnya, tapi reaksi lain dari tubuh itu menolak.

Jungkook mencoba bangun dan merangkak. Tertawa lagi lalu mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk berdiri. Hanya berhasil melakukannya beberapa detik dan kemudian kembali terjatuh. Tapi ia tertawa. Puas. Ia merasakan kemenangan seluruhnya padanya. Jungkook merangkak lagi mencoba mendekat ke arah Luhan dan Xiumin.

"_Gege_! _Gege_! Maafkan aku! _Gege_ bangun!"

Jeritan Sehun menggila. Dia berhasil merangkak walau kembali jatuh. Mengutuk seluruh otot tubuhnya yang tidak mau mengikuti rasa sakit hatinya untuk menyelamatkan Luhan.

Jungkook terjatuh lagi saat ia mencoba untuk berdiri.

Tapi hal itu tidak memberi kegundahan pada dirinya.

Jadi Jungkook berhenti, meresapi sakitnya sedikit walau rasa menang lebih menguasai dirinya.

Himchan melempar sebuah pemantik pada Jungkook. Terjatuh di dekat tangan Jungkook yang menumpu tubuhnya dalam posisi merangkak. Jungkook tertawa lagi. Membawa tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk sedikit demi sedikit lalu memainkan pemantik itu.

Rintihan kecil terdengar dari Luhan, di bawah mobil itu. Semuanya tahu Luhan masih hidup, namun entah pada Xiumin.

Sehun menangis hingga seluruh airmata bercampur dengan darah, air liur dan ingusnya. Semuanya berantakan. Sehun hampir membawa tubuhnya mendekat kesana.

Dan Jungkook yang menyaksikannya memutuskan untuk menyusul Sehun.

Dia memaksa tubuhnya kembali untuk merangkan mendekat.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia hanya perlu merengkuh kakaknya. Mengetahui rasa sakit yang di deritanya.

Dan Jungkook sampai lebih dahulu.

Jemari Luhan terlihat bergerak, menggenggam lengan kecil Xiumin dengan lemah. Jungkook akan tersentuh jika ini terjadi pada orang lain. Karena dalam dirinya ia bukan seorang pembunuh. Tapi Sehun yang memaksanya melakukan hal ini. Sehun yang membuatnya menjadi monster setelah semua kegilaan bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Memohonlahh padaku." Jungkook berucap, menarik rambut Luhan yang berlumuran darah.

Luhan terluka parah, bisa Jungkook lihat. Namun lebih parah pada anaknya.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang Jungkook akan lakukan sekarang. Ia hanya perlu kakaknya. Membunuh Jungkook sekarang jika ia sanggup.

Sehun tidak mau menyerah.

Dan keangkuhan itu membunuh diirnya perlahan.

Ia menyaksikan Jungkook menyalakan pemantik dan mulai membakar ujung rambut Luhan yang berlumuran darah. _Sama seperti yang Sehun pernah lakukan dahulu kepada teman-temannya_.

Jungkook melemparkan pemantik itu pada kedua tubuh hancur yang tergilas itu lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya sekuat tenaga ke samping agar tidak terkena api yang dalam hitungan detik membesar itu.

Tubuh Luhan terbakar bersama Xiumin.

Sehun merasakan hidupnya hancur saat itu juga. Tubuhnya melemah tak sanggup untuk kembali merangkak. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa, melihat dengan kedua matanya bahwa kakak yang sangat ia cintai terbakar hidup-hidup dalam kondisinya yang sekarat.

Jungkook tidak peduli dengan luka dan sakit dari tubuhnya. Tawanya menghiasi seluruh kekejaman itu. Walau pengelihatannya masih samar, walau batuknya terdengar menyakitkan, walau tubuhnya terasa remuk, namun ia merasakan kemenangan yang tidak terbendung lagi.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir, Sehun! Kau!" Jungkook tertawa. "Kau kalah dari semua sakit dan kesedihan yang kau mulai!"

Setelah kalimat itu terlontar, suara sirene mobil polisi terdengar dari kejauhan. Daehyun melirik Himchan, dan segera ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya sendiri. Ia melajukannya ke arah Junhong yang masih tidak diketahui kabarnya, turun hanya untuk mengangkut tubuhnya ke dalam mobil, lalu memutar balik dan menghampiri Himchan yang masih berdiri di samping mobilnya yang mulai terbakar bersama Luhan dan Xiumin. Himchan masuk ke dalam mobil dan Daehyun melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat meninggalkan lokasi itu.

Hanya Jungkook dan Sehun yang masih bernapas disana.

Sehun yang menjerit dan menangis bagaikan orang kehilangan akal sehat. Dan Jungkook yang tertawa seperti orang kesetanan.

Polisi datang mengepung dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Hanya saja, Sehun dan Jungkook ambruk dalam kondisi yang berbeda.

**ooo**

**JUNI 2**

Bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran untuk menyambut musim panas. Hangat menyentuh permukaan kulit terasa nyaman di awal musim ini. Begitupula dengan suasanya yang berada di sekitar. Anak-anak bermain dengan gembira. Canda tawa berasal dari siapapun, tidak peduli seberapa muda atau tua usia mereka. Karena kebahagiaan sesungguhnya muncul saat kau berada bersama orang-orang yang kau cintai.

Tidak seperti yang terjadi pada sisi yang berbeda.

Mungkin apa yang terjadi dari seluruh kegilaan ini memberi hasil yang berbeda untuk semua pihak.

Tidak ada lagi kebahagiaan sejak semua kemarahan ini terjadi. Tidak ada ketenangan dan kenyamanan seperti dahulu.

Daehyun tersenyum kecut sambil menggenggam setangkai bunga liar yang ia petik di jalanan. Badman bukanlah kelompok yang manja, sekalipun hal seburuk ini terjadi. Ada perasaan bersalah dari Daehyun walaupun kelompoknya tidak menunjukan rasa benci padanya. Begitu pun dengan Yongguk.

Junhong meninggal di rumah sakit setelah sebelumnya Youngjae berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya. Namun semuanya terlambat. Sudah tidak ada kesempatan bagi Junhong untuk melanjutkana hidupnya.

Hal itu memberikan Daehyun kesedihan.

Junhong adalah tipe orang yang tidak ingin kalah, mengikuti segala egonya dan terkadang ceroboh. Tapi Daehyun yakin, masih ada bagian kecil dari Junhong yang baik di matanya. Ia hanya ingin diperlakukan sebagai seseorang yang hebat. Ia hanya ingin orang-orang mengakui semua usaha dari pahitnya semua yang telah ia lalui dahulu.

Begitupula dengan sikapnya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook adalah salah satu orang yang bisa mendorongnya hingga sejauh ini. Walau ia bersikukuh bahwa Jungkook kini berada di bawahnya, Junhong tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang berhasil Jungkook lakukan padanya.

Seperti sebuah _skateboard_ kesayangan Junhong. Tertempel sebuah _note_ berisi tulisan tangan dari pemuda jangkung tersebut. Daehyun tahu Junhong berniat untuk memberikannya pada Jungkook setelah semua berakhir. Sebagai salam perpisahan atau kemenangan? Entahlah. Yang pasti disini adalah Junhong tidak akan mungkin bias memberikannya seorang diri.

Oleh sebab itu, kemarin Daehyun datang ke rumah sakit dan menyamar. Menyelinap masuk dan berhasil berbicara dengan Jungkook—yang keadaannya sangat buruk. Bukan dari fisiknya saja, mungkin mentalnya agak sedikit tertekan.

Jungkook sering tertawa sendiri lalu menangis. Dan saat Daehyun memberikan _skateboard_ tersebut, Jungkook menangis membaca _note_ yang tertempel itu. _Bisa kau jaga ini untukku_?

Hal menyedihkan yang Daehyun tahu lagi bahwa tepat hari ini Jungkook memutuskan untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri di rumah sakit. Tidak tahu bagaimana pastinya, tetapi Daehyun mengerti akan karakter Jungkook sejauh ini.

Ia hanya melakukan pembalasan dendam untuk teman-temannya.

Dan semua kemenangan ini membuatnya merasa kosong. Hanya puas sesaat yang ia rasakan. Ia kehilangan semuanya. Terlebih bahwa satu-satunya yang kini tertinggal—Junhong—sudah pergi mendahuluinya.

Keadaan tak jauh berbeda untuk Sehun sendiri. Sehun kehilangan hal penting dari hidupnya. Kematian kakak tercinta di depan kedua matanya dan akal sehatnya.

Kakaknya meninggal di tempat beberapa saat setelah yang lainnya melarikan diri, beserta Xiumin maupun Jongdae. Dan mental Sehun tidak bisa menerimanya.

Ia masih berada di rumah sakit untuk waktu yang tidak bisa diperkirakan sampai saatnya untuk dipindahkan ke rumah sakit khusus untuk perawatan gangguan mental serius.

**ooo**

**Tidak ada kemenangan yang dihasilkan dari membalaskan dendam.**

**THE END**

**. MOTHERFUCKER .**

**ooo**

Hellow~

Mungkin diantara Zelo, Sehun dan Jungkook, akulah yang paling jahat wkwkwk karena membiarkan kalian penasaran dalam waktu yang cukup lama

Yes! This is the ending! Tidak ada pemenang yang sesungguhnya.

Well, yang mau cuap cuap lebih banyak contact me at:

**Ask . fm : littlerape**

**Facebook : Yuri Mamasochist**

**Twitter : littlerape**

Maaf karena pergi untuk waktu yang cukup lama

Terima kasih telah menunggu :)

**Love and kiss, Yuri Masochist**


End file.
